The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Sword
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: The sequel to Skyward Ocarina. Link and Zelda are given a task from the Three Goddesses to destroy Majora's Mask and save Termina from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

Link and Zelda were sleeping in her bed when Zelda felt something happen. She opened her eyes and saw she was on a misty plane. She looked around and saw Din, Farore, and Nayru standing before her.

"Din, Farore, Nayru" exclaimed Zelda

"What do you require of me" she asked kneeling down on one knee

"We have a task for you and your champion Hylia" said Din waving for Zelda to stand

"A great evil has crossed over from our world to the parallel world of Termina" said Farore

"It has put the world's guardians to sleep and has caused the world's moon to fall and destroy it in three days" said Nayru

"We want you and your champion to stop the world's destruction and destroy this evil" said Din

"How are we supposed to do all that in just three days" asked Zelda

"By playing the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time, you will be able to return to the first day as many times as you need to" said Nayru

" _That sounds like it could get tedious" thought Zelda_

"What is this evil" asked Zelda

Nayru held out her hand and Majora's Mask appeared above it. "This is it" said Nayru

"Majora's Mask" she said

"It was created by a dark tribe long ago and now has taken over the body of an innocent soul causing him to commit great evil" she said

"It was created by the rouge Sheikah" said Zelda

"Yes" said Nayru nodding her head

"How are we supposed to get to this parallel world" asked Zelda

"You will find your way there in the Lost Woods" said Nayru

"Good luck Hylia" the three of them said together

There was a flash of light and when it was over, Zelda saw she was back in her bed with Link.

"Link, wake up" said Zelda shaking him

"Five more minutes" murmured Link turning over and going back to sleep

An angry look appeared on Zelda's face as she pushed Link out of bed shouting "Wake up Link"

"Ow" exclaimed Link when he hit the floor

"What did you do that for" he shouted

"We have been given a task by the Three Goddesses" said Zelda

She explained everything to Link while they got dressed.

"That sounds tedious" said Link

"I know" agreed Zelda

"Now go get Epona ready while I go tell my father" she said

"Yes, my Goddess" said Link with an exaggerated bow

He then ran out of the room to avoid the pillow Zelda threw at him.

The King knew something was wrong when he saw his daughter come in with her sword and shield.

"What is it" asked the King

"We have been given a task by the Three Goddesses" said Zelda

"We are to save a parallel world from a great evil that has crossed over into it" she said

"Stay safe" said the King

"We will" said Zelda

She then left the throne room and headed towards the stables. She got onto Epona with Link and they then rode off towards Kokiri Forest. It was dark by the time they arrived and decided to stay in Link's old house.

"Did they say where in the Lost Woods we would find this entrance to Termina" asked Link

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"They just said we would find it in the Lost Woods" she said

"Great" said Link with a sigh

The next morning they set off into the Lost Woods to find the entrance to Termina. It was now midday and they haven't found anything yet.

"I wish they would have given us more directions to find this entrance" said Link

"I'm sure we will find it soon" said Zelda

Just then two fairies shot forward and stop right in front of Epona causing her to rear back scared. Link and Zelda jumped off and landed in a crouch near Epona.

"They didn't fall off" said Tatl with a sigh

"That wasn't nice" shouted Navi

"They could have gotten hurt" she said

"Who cares" said Tatl dismissively

Navi growled and went to attack the two fairies but stopped when someone jumped onto Epona causing her to gallop off.

"That was Majora" exclaimed Zelda

"Follow them Navi" she ordered

"Right" said Navi

She took off after Epona with Link and Zelda following after her. They eventually lost them in a glade.

"Where did they go Navi" asked Link

"In there" said Navi pointing to a hollow

They went through the hollow and came into another glade with giant mushrooms creating a natural staircase leading to another hollow. They jumped up the mushrooms and went through the hollow only to stop short as the path came abruptly to an end.

"Whoa" exclaimed Link trying to keep his balance

Only for Zelda to pull him back.

"Thanks" said Link in relief

"No problem" said Zelda smiling

She then looked down into the chasm.

"I sense a lot of power down there" said Zelda

"I think this is the entrance we were looking for" she said

"Figures we would find it while chasing the bad guy" said Link with a sigh

"At least we came prepared this time" he added

They both took out their Sailcloth and jumped in. Colorful outlines of masks swirled around them before there was a flash of light. When it cleared they found themselves landing on a large flower in an underground glade. On the other side of the glade was Skull Kid lounging in the air with the two fairies that scared Epona floating around him. But Epona was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Epona" asked Link

"Why would you want such an unruly horse" asked Skull Kid

"She wouldn't listen to a thing I would say" he said

"That's because she knows who's good and who's bad" said Zelda

"I did you a favor and got rid of her" said Skull Kid

"You what" yelled Link taking out his sword and shield

"You think you can attack me" said Skull Kid laughing

Majora's Mask started releasing power that caused Zelda to hold up her hand and create a barrier. The mark of the Triforce glowed on their hands as there was a flash of golden light and then an explosion that blew everyone back.

Link groaned as he woke up and saw he was on a misty plane.

"What happened" asked Link

"Where are we" he asked

Zelda opened her eyes and recognized where they were.

"Din, Farore, and Nayru must want to talk to us" said Zelda

"You are correct" said Din

Link and Zelda turned around and saw Din, Farore, and Nayru standing there.

"What happened" asked Link

"Majora tried to curse you by turning you two into Deku Scrubs" said Din

"But your power along with the Triforce stopped it" she said

"When you awake you will both find a mask that will allow you to transform into a Deku Scrub when put on" said Nayru

"You will find other similar masks during your quest that will allow you to transform into different races" she said

"When you find them, your power along with the Triforce will copy them for you so both of you will have one" she said

"You must find all the masks if you hope to destroy Majora and save Termina" said Farore

"Good luck" all three of them said

There was a flash of light and when it cleared Link and Zelda found themselves back in the underground glade. They looked around and found the Deku Scrub mask Nayru was talking about next to each of them.

"You're awake" exclaimed Navi

"Are you alright" she asked worried

"We're fine Navi" said Link

"What are those" asked Navi pointing at the masks

Link told Navi everything that the Three Goddess told them.

"Where's Majora" asked Zelda

"Follow me" said Navi

She led them to the other end of the glade and pointed to the door on the hollow.

"He went through here along with those two mean fairies" said Navi

Link opened the door and they walked through a hollow coming out on a ledge and saw another ledge on the other side of the room but no way of getting to it.

"How are we supposed to get across" asked Zelda

"I don't see any switches or anything the Longshot can grab onto" she added

Link looked around and saw they were standing on a flower and saw a similar one on the other ledge.

"I think it's time to use the masks" said Link

"I will go first" he said

"Alright" said Zelda

Link took out the Deku Scrub mask and put it on. He let out a scream of pain as he transformed. He looked like a humanized Deku Scrub wearing green shorts and his hat.

"Are you alright Link" asked Zelda worried

"I'm fine" said Link shaking his head

"That was a very unpleasant experience" he said

"I hope we don't have to use these things much" he added

"I guess it's my turn now" said Zelda

She took out the Deku Scrub mask and put it on. She let out a scream of pain as she transformed. She looked like a humanized Deku Scrub wearing a pink strip of fabric around her chest and white shorts.

"Are you alright Hylia" asked Link

"Yeah" said Zelda

She held her hand and was able to create a barrier. She then slashed her hand and sent out a crescent arc of energy. Remembering how Deku Scrubs attacked, she channeled some of her power to her mouth and a bubble started blowing up. She released it causing the bubble to shoot out.

"Whoa" exclaimed Link

"How did you do that" he asked

"Just channel some of your power to your mouth" said Zelda

Link did that and was able to shoot out a magic bubble.

"Nice" said Link

"You think this flower will help us get across" asked Zelda

"I think so" said Link

"I will try it out first" he said

Link dove into the flower and was shot out of it holding two flowers like propellers. He used them to glide to the other ledge. Zelda giggled thinking Link looked cute doing that.

"You looked cute doing that" said Zelda

"I'm not cute" shouted Link

Zelda giggled as she dove into the flower. She shot out of it and glided to the other ledge. They went through the door and came onto a ledge looking over a chasm. There were multiple islands floating around each with its own flower.

Using the flowers, they were able to cross the chasm to the other side. Once they landed they saw a small withered tree that looked a lot like a Deku Scrub.

"That looks a lot like a Deku Scrub" said Link

"It evens looks like us" he added

"You don't think" he asked

"I sure hope not" said Zelda shivering

They went through the door and came into the basement of a building.

"I think we are finally in Termina" exclaimed Zelda

They ran up the ramp and were about to take off the masks when they heard someone speak.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

Here is the sequel to Skyward Ocarina that I will write while playing Majora's Mask 3D. I preordered the game and got it the day it came out but I haven't been able to play it until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda turned towards the voice and saw a man with a huge backpack covered in masks.

"What are you talking about" asked Link

"They are just masks" he added

Link and Zelda took off the Deku Scrub Mask and changed back.

"That was much better than putting them on" said Link

"I see you both are very powerful and brave" said the Happy Mask Salesman

"Maybe you could help me with something" he said

"What is it" asked Link

"I need help in getting back a very special mask that was stolen from me" said the Happy Mask Salesman

Zelda narrowed her eyes at that.

"Was this very special mask stolen by a small imp with two fairies" asked Zelda

"Yes" exclaimed the Happy Mask Salesman

"You have seen it" he asked

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Why do you have it" she asked

"I found it" said the Happy Mask Salesman

"It was a very hard mask to find" he said

"I had to go all over the world and get past many challenging puzzles and deadly traps to find it" he explained

"It was like someone didn't want it to be found" he added

"But I found it" he said smiling

"It's your fault" growled Zelda her power swirling around her

"You're the reason Termina is going to be destroyed" she shouted pointing her sword at him

The Happy Mask Salesman's eyes widen as he ran out of the building.

"Get back here" yelled Zelda chasing after him

Link saw a piece of paper on the ground that he picked up before chasing after Zelda. He went outside the building and saw her stomping her foot on the ground.

"What happened" asked Link

"He ran into the crowd and got away" said Zelda growling

"What's that" she asked pointing to the paper in Link's hand

"I found it on the ground" said Link

"I thought he might have dropped it" he said

He looked at the paper and saw it was a song.

"It's a song" exclaimed Link

"The Song of Healing" he read

"It could be useful" he said putting it in his pocket

"How do we find the temples the guardians are sealed in" he asked

Zelda closed her eyes and saw that they needed to visit the Great Fairy first.

"We need to visit the Great Fairy here" said Zelda

"I wonder if she could recognize who we really are" asked Link

As they walked through South Clock Town, they came across a Deku Flower.

"That's my property" shouted a voice

Link and Zelda looked up and saw a Business Scrub fly towards them and land in the flower.

"I leave for five minutes and someone already tries to steal my property" said the Business Scrub grumbling

He then noticed Link and Zelda standing near his flower.

"It's only kids" said the Business Scrub with a sigh

"Sorry kids, but I already sold all my souvenirs" he said

"I just need to find a Moon's Tear before I can go home to my wife" he added

As Link and Zelda walked around the wooden tower being built in front of the Clock Tower, they looked up and saw the Moon.

"That is one really creepy looking Moon" said Link

They walked around the Clock Tower and went into North Clock Town. It looked to be a park with a kid trying and failing to pop a balloon with a blowgun and a creepy guy in a green outfit.

As they walked past the creepy guy he exclaimed "A forest fairy"

Navi hid under Link's hat not liking the way he was looking at her.

"You actually have one" said Tingle

"Who are you" asked Link taking out his sword and shield

"My name is Tingle and I'm going to be a forest fairy"

"I even made these clothes hoping a fairy would show up" said Tingle pointing to his clothes

"But I haven't got a fairy yet" he said with a sigh

"My father said I should just give up, but I know my fairy will show up one day" he continued

"Until them I sell my father's maps" he finished

"What maps do you have" asked Zelda

"Clock Town and Woodfall" said Tingle

"We will take both" said Zelda

"That will be 45 rupees" said Tingle

Zelda took out two red and one blue rupees and gave them to Tingle. She got the two maps in return.

"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo, Limpah" exclaimed Tingle

A large balloon came out of his backpack and he floated away.

"That guy was creepy" said Link putting away his sword and shield

"He's definitely not someone you want around kids" said Zelda

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me" said Navi coming out from underneath Link's hat

"Don't worry Navi, I won't let him touch you" said Link holding her

Navi smiled at that sitting in Link's hand. They walked into the Great Fairy's chamber and saw a bunch of pink beings floating around.

"Children and unknown fairy, you must help us" said the Stray Fairies

"What are you" asked Link

"We are the Great Fairy" said the Stray Fairies

"We were shattered by the masked imp and one of us has disappeared" they said

"You must find and return her to us to restore our form and power" they said

"Alright" said Link

They left the Great Fairy's chamber as Link asked "Where to"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw the stray fairy was above a small stream.

"Follow me" said Zelda

They ran through Clock Town and arrived at the Laundry Pool. They found the stray fairy floating over the stream.

Navi flew over to the stray fairy and said "Hello"

"Who are you" asked the Stray Fairy

"I'm Navi"

"We are here to bring you back to your chamber" said Navi

"Thank you" said the Stray Fairy

They ran back to the Great Fairy's chamber and the Stray Fairy joined the others. They all swirled around as Link and Zelda heard a familiar laugh as the Great Fairy appeared. She looked the same as the Great Fairies of Hyrule.

"Thank you noble children and Navi" said the Great Fairy

" _So she doesn't know who we really are" thought Link and Zelda_

"I'm afraid what I wanted to give you, you already possess" said the Great Fairy

"But maybe one of my four sisters can help you" she said

"But they had suffered the same fate that I did" she added

"So take this" she said

A mask appeared in her hands and floated down to Link.

"This is the Great Fairy Mask" said the Great Fairy

"When you wear it, stray fairies will flock to you" she explained

"Its hair will shine and move when stray fairies are near" she continued

"You will find one of my sisters in each of Termina's four regions" she finished

"If you want to find out more about the masked imp, go to the Astral Observatory" she said

"Until we meet again" she said

The Great Fairy laughed as she disappeared. Link and Zelda left the Great Fairy's chamber as Zelda took out the map of Clock Town. It glowed gold as a golden path to the Astral Observatory appeared on it.

"Looks like the Triforce is guiding us" said Zelda

They went over to East Clock Town but saw a kid standing in the way of the path to the Astral Observatory.

"Halt" said the guard

"This is the Bomber's secret hideout" he said

"Members only" he added

"How do we get in" asked Link

"You must tell me the secret passcode" said the guard

"How do I learn it" asked Link

"Only members can learn it" said the guard

"If you want to join, you have to ask our boss Jim" he said

"I heard that he was practicing his shooting today" he said

Thinking he must be the boy with poor aim, Link and Zelda went back to North Clock Town. Zelda went up to Jim and tapped his shoulder saying "Excuse me"

"Beat it" said Jim

Frowning, Zelda tapped Jim's shoulder harsher this time.

"Excuse me" said Zelda forcefully

"Scram" said Jim

"Can't you see I'm practicing my aim" he added

"You must really stink then" said Link

"I would like to see you try" said Jim huffing

Link took out his slingshot and popped the balloon in one shot.

"Wow, that was good" said Jim

"You want to join the Bombers" he asked

"That's what we wanted" exclaimed Zelda

"Sure" said Link

"You will have to pass a test first" said Jim

" _Is he ignoring me" thought Zelda growling_

"Bombers assemble" shouted Jim

He blew a whistle and four kids ran up to Jim and came to a stop with one of them falling to the ground.

"We are all going to hide somewhere in town and you will have to find all five of us before tomorrow morning to pass" said Jim

The group spilt up and ran off in different directions.

"I don't believe that" said Zelda

"I don't think their parents will let them stay up that late for some game" she said

"Lead the way Hylia" said Link bowing

Zelda closed her eyes and saw where each boy was hiding. They found the first boy in North Clock Town behind a slide. The second boy was in East Clock Town on the roof near a big bell. The third boy was in South Clock Town hiding in a box. The fourth boy was in the Laundry Pool hiding in a box as well. The last boy was in West Clock Town standing in front of a building not really hiding at all.

Once they found all five Bombers, they all went back to North Clock Town.

"Congratulations on passing" said Jim

"Bombers, Code formation" he commanded

All the Bombers lined up and turned around showing they had numbers on their backs.

"Sound off" said Jim

"5"

"1"

"2"

"4"

"3"

"That's the code to get into our hideout" said Jim

"Take this as well" he said handing out a notebook

Link took the notebook and it glowed gold.

"That's the Bombers' Notebook" said Jim

"It used to keep track of all the good deeds that you have done" he explained

"It can also keep track of everybody's schedule so you can help them better" he continued

"You can also use it to help you remember any rumors that you here" he finished

"It's our job to help out the people however we can" he said

"Have fun" he said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

Thanks to Neo-Devil and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

On their way back to the Bombers' Hideout, Link was looking through the notebook. He let out a groan when he saw the last page.

"Oh boy" said Link with a sigh

"What's the matter" asked Zelda

Link showed Zelda the last page of the notebook. It had 24 empty spots on it with two of the spots taken up by the Deku Scrub and Great Fairy masks.

"We need to find all those mask to destroy Majora" exclaimed Zelda

"Looks like it" said Link

"Why would we need all those masks" asked Zelda

"I think this is the reason" said Link pointing to a space separated from the rest

"You think we need all those masks to get access to that mask" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"I think that mask will help us destroy Majora" he said

They arrived at the hideout with the guard asking "What is the passcode"

"51243" said Link

"Correct" said the guard standing to the side

Link entered and went down the stairs. But when Zelda went to enter, the guard got in her way.

"Where do you think you're going" asked the guard

"Inside" said Zelda

"No you are not" said the guard crossing his arms

"This is a boy's club, no girls allowed" he said

Zelda growled as her power swirled around her.

"Are you really going to try to stop me little boy" asked Zelda in a powerful voice

"No" squeaked the guard

"Go right on in" he said running away

Zelda went in and saw Link standing on the stairs.

"I think you scared him" said Link

"Good" said Zelda huffing

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw they came out into a sewer.

"Their hideout is a sewer" shouted Zelda

"I can't believe that their parents let them even go down here" she said

"Maybe since they help out so much, they don't care what else they do" said Link shrugging his shoulders

Using the Longshot to latch onto the torches, they were able to avoid touching the disgusting looking water. After taking care of a Skulltula and popping another balloon, they came to a ladder. They climbed up the ladder and came into the Observatory.

The bottom floor had a caged Cucco, a scarecrow and other junk lying around.

"Hey kids" said a voice

Link and Zelda looked around and saw that it was the scarecrow.

"I'm the Styling Scarecrow"

"Do you want to dance the night away" asked the Scarecrow

"No" said Link shaking his head

"We don't have the time" he added

"I have heard of a song that can manipulate the flow of time" said the Scarecrow

"We already know it" said Zelda

"Do you know it variations" asked the Scarecrow

"Variations" asked Zelda confused

"Yes" proclaimed the Scarecrow

"If you play the song backwards, it slows down the flow of time" he said

"Also if you play each note of the song twice, you can go to any point in time you want" he said

"But I bet you can come up with an even better song" he proclaimed

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played a tune on it.

"That was awesome" said the Scarecrow dancing around

"If you ever need me, just play that song" he said

"Later" he said as he disappeared

"That was interesting" said Zelda

Link and Zelda went up the stairs and saw an old man standing next to a telescope with a glowing rock near him in a case.

"I haven't seen you two before" said Shikashi

"You must be new friends of those nice boys" he said

" _I wouldn't call them nice" thought Zelda_

"You seem nicer than that masked kid that was here a few days ago" said Shikashi

"He was here" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Shikashi nodding his head

"He threaten to destroy my observatory if I didn't give him my Moon's Tear" he said pointing to the case

"You can actually see him through my telescope" he said pointing at it

Link looked through the telescope and saw Skull Kid sitting on top of the Clock Tower.

"I wonder how he got up there though" said Shikashi

"Why is that" asked Zelda

"Because the path to the top of the Clock Tower only opens on the eve of the festival three days from now" explained Shikashi

" _So that's his plan" thought Zelda_

" _He waits in the one spot you can't get to until it's too late to destroy him" she thought_

" _Smart" she thought_

There was then a loud explosion as something crashed into the ground near the Observatory.

"What was that" shouted Zelda

"Something fell out of the creepy Moon's eye" said Link

"It must be another Moon's Tear" exclaimed Shikashi

"It sounded like it crashed just outside" he said

Link and Zelda ran outside and found the Moon's Tear in a crater.

"Do you sense anything bad from it" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and saying "No"

She picked it up and put it in her pocket. They then ran back to South Clock Town to the Business Scrub's flower.

"Here you go" said Zelda handing the Moon's Tear to the Business Scrub

"A Moon's Tear" exclaimed the Business Scrub taking it

"Thank you child" he said

"You can have my flower as thanks" he said

He gave Zelda the Town Title Deed before taking off.

Seeing that it was dark out, Link and Zelda decided to get a room at the inn for the night. They went to East Clock Town to the Stock Pot Inn. They went inside and saw a young lady behind the counter.

"Welcome to Stock Pot Inn" said the young lady

"I'm Anju"

"Do you have a reservation" she asked

"No we don't" said Zelda shaking her head

"We would like a room please" she said

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any rooms available" said Anju

"We are completely booked up with reservations" she said

"It is always like this before the carnival" she added

"I recommend that you make a reservation before the next time that you want to stay here" she said

"Alright" said Zelda nodding her head

"Thank you" she said

"Please come again" said Anju as they left

Once they were outside, Zelda asked "Where are we going to sleep now"

"Let's look around town" said Link

They started looking around town for a place to sleep. They went into the Laundry Pool and saw a guy playing a grinder organ. He told them a story about how he used to be a member of an animal troupe. But he was jealous of the troupe's leader, a dog with a mask. He became so jealous that he stole the dog's mask and ran away.

"Take it" said Guru-Guru holding out the Bremen Mask

"I don't want it anymore" he added

Link took the mask and they left the Laundry Pool.

"He was jealous of a dog" said Zelda skeptically

"I don't think he was all there" said Link

They eventually decided to sleep in North Clock Town under a tree near the playground. It was after midnight when they were awoken by someone yelling "Stop, thief"

They both woke up and looked around seeing an old lady on the ground and a guy running away with a bag. Link took out his boomerang and threw it at the thief causing him to drop the bag. After dropping the bag, the thief tried to run away only for Zelda to shoot two arrows into his knees causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

Link went over and picked up the bag before giving it back to the old lady.

"Here you go ma'am" said Link handing the bag to her

"Thank you child" said the Old Lady taking it

"Take this Blast Mask as a reward" she said holding out a mask

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"Where are the guards" asked Zelda looking around

"This part of town isn't as well guarded as the other parts of town" said the Old Lady

"Why are you out so late" asked Link

"I was getting some Big Bomb Bags for my family's store and this was the only time I could get them" said the Old Lady

"Allow us to escort you back then" said Link bowing

"Thank you children" said the Old Lady

So Link and Zelda escorted the Old Lady back to the Bomb Shop.

"Thank you for escorting me here" said the Old Lady when they arrived

"No problem" said Link

"It was our pleasure" said Zelda smiling

"I just wish there was something else I could do for you" said the Old Lady

"There is one thing that we need" said Link shyly

"What is it" asked the Old Lady

"We came to see the carnival but didn't make a reservation at the Inn" said Link

"Say no more" said the Old Lady

"You are more than welcome to stay at my house" she said

"Thank you very much ma'am" said Zelda smiling bowing her head

The next morning Link and Zelda left the Old Lady's house and saw it was raining.

"Great, it's raining" said Link sighing

"It's probably going to be like this every second day" he grumbled

"Let's explore the town today so we know where everything is" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

They spent the day walking around the town to see what was there. They found a lot of games, some shops, a post office, a milk bar, and a training school. They found out the bar is only open at night to members and they didn't need the training school.

The last place they went to was the Mayor's Official Residence. They went inside and found out both the Mayor and his wife were in meetings. They went inside the Mayor's office first and saw an argument was going on. The guards wanted everyone to leave town while the ones in charge of the carnival said there was no danger.

"Are you blind" asked Link

"How can you not see the creepy moon that's slowly getting bigger in the sky" he asked

"I don't think anyplace will be safe once the Moon strikes the ground" said Zelda

"Bah" shouted Mutoh

"Your kids, what do you know" he scoffed

" _More than you think" thought Link_

Link and Zelda just left the Mayor's office and went into his wife's office. They saw Madame Aroma sitting in a chair while a fat Zora was sitting on a couch.

"You must be the expert people finders that I hired" said Madame Aroma seeing them

" _People finders" thought Link and Zelda confused_

"The person that I want you to find is my son Kafei" said Madame Aroma

"He has been missing for a month" she added

"You can use this mask to help you interview people" she said holding out Kafei's mask

Link nodded his head as he took the mask and put it away.

"What does he look like" asked Link

"You never met him" asked Madame Aroma surprised

"No we haven't ma'am" said Zelda shaking her head

"He looks like the mask I gave you" said Madame Aroma

" _Why does she have a mask that looks like her son" thought Zelda_

"We will find your son" said Link determined

"Thank you" said Madame Aroma smiling

"Maybe now I can focus on my work more and not lose any more weight" she said

" _She lost weight" thought Link shocked_

When Link and Zelda left the Mayor's Official Residence they saw it was dark out. So they decided to go to the Old Lady's house for the night. Along the way Zelda said "This place is really obsessed with masks"

"I know" said Link agreeing

He took out the notebook and looked at the masks they already had.

"We haven't even left the town yet and we already have five masks" said Link

"I thought they would be harder to get then this" he added

"Maybe it's only the transformation masks that are hard to get" said Zelda


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda woke on the first last day and saw everyone was packing up and leaving town.

"No place will be safe once the Moon strikes the ground" said Zelda

"What do you want to do for the first last day" asked Link

"Let's explore the area outside of town to see what each of the four regions are like" said Zelda

"I would also like to see how the Clock Tower transforms before we go back" she added

"Alright" said Link

They went to leave town through one of the gates only for the gate guard to stop them.

"Halt" said the gate guard

"The area outside town is too dangerous for children" he said

Link and Zelda took out their swords and shields and showed them to the gate guard.

"You have swords and shields" said the gate guard seeing them

"You may pass" said the gate guard stepping to the side

Link and Zelda went through the gate out into the area surrounding the town. They walked around the town walls and saw a forest, an ocean, a snowy mountain, and a canyon. Right after they walked past the entrance to the snowy mountain region, Zelda stopped as her eyes clouded over.

"What did you see" asked Link

"We need to come here after midnight and play that song you found to get a mask" said Zelda shaking her head

"Are you sure we will have enough time" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"The Moon won't strike the ground until dawn" she said

"That's good" said Link with relief

They went back into Clock Town to talk about what they found.

"So we have a forest, an ocean, a snowy mountain, and a canyon" said Link

"Looks like two of the transformation masks we will find will change us into Gorons and Zoras" said Zelda

"That should be interesting" said Link

He then looked around and saw it was still light out.

"You want to try out that time travel song to go to close to midnight" asked Link

"Sure" said Zelda

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she took out the Ocarina of Time. She then played the Song of Double Time. There was a flash of light as they found themselves in a white area with a circle of clocks spinning around quickly and closing in on them until there was another flash of light. When it cleared they saw it was dark out and the Moon was a lot closer.

They ran to South Clock Town so they could watch the Clock Tower transform. At midnight fireworks went off as the Clock Tower started to transform. The giant ball started raising up taking the clock face with it. Once the clock face reached the top, the giant ball fell down turning the clock face into a platform to stand on at the top. There was then multiple thuds as part of the wall fell down forming a staircase to the top.

"So that's what the astronomer meant by you can't get to the top until it transforms" said Zelda

"The clock face becomes the platform you stand on when you get to the top" she said

"Let's just go get that mask and go back" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda

They ran to North Clock Town and went through the gate. They then ran to the spot Zelda had the vision and saw someone dancing on one of the formations in the snowy mountain region. They jumped onto the formation and approached the dancing man.

"I was the greatest dancer ever" said Kamaro

"But I died before I could pass on my dance to anyone" he said

"Now I will be forgotten" he said

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing.

"I feeling better now that I have taught my dance to someone" said Kamaro

"Please pass on my dance so that my legacy will live on" he said

He was then consumed in blue fire leaving behind only a mask.

"So that song helps spirits pass on" asked Link picking up Kamaro's Mask

"I guess so" said Zelda shrugging her shoulders

They jumped off the formation and ran back to North Clock Town. Once there, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist while she took out the Ocarina of Time. She then played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light and they saw themselves falling through multiple circles of clocks covered by a golden shield before there was another flash of light. When it cleared they found themselves standing in front of the Clock Tower.

"We're back" said Link looking around

"Let's go see if we can get a reservation at the Inn" said Zelda

"But the lady said they were all booked up for the festival" said Link

"Maybe someone came during the first day and took the last room before us" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link with a sigh

As they were walking past the Deku Flower, the Business Scrub appeared and said the same exact thing that he did the first time they met him.

" _But we already have the Town Title Deed" thought Link confused_

Zelda's eyes widen in fear before she shouted "We need to go see the Great Fairy right now"

She then took off running towards the Great Fairy's chamber. Link chased after her and caught up to her in North Clock Town and grabbed her arm.

"What's the matter Zelda" asked Link worried

"I need to see the Great Fairy to confirm something" said Zelda

Link let go of Zelda's arm as they ran to the Great Fairy's chamber. But when they went inside they saw a group of Stray Fairies instead of the Great Fairy.

"Damn it" shouted Zelda

"I was afraid this was what happened" she said sadly

"Everything reset itself" said Link

"How are we supposed to find and clear four temples in just three days" he asked

"I don't know" said Zelda shaking her head

"The only thing that I can think of is to go back in time after we clear the first temple and find out if it is still clear or not" she said

"Let me see the notebook" she said holding out her hand

Link took out the notebook and gave it to Zelda. She took it and started looking through it.

"We will need to figure out which tasks are the most important to complete so we can do them on the final three days" said Zelda

She then handed the notebook back to Link and left saying "Let's see if we can get a reservation"

They left the Great Fairy's chamber and went to East Clock Town to the Stock Pot Inn. They went inside and saw Anju was behind the desk.

"Welcome to Stock Pot Inn" said Anju

"I'm Anju"

"Do you have a reservation" she said

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"But we would like to make one" she asked

"I'm sorry, but our last reservation was just taken up by a Goron named Link" said Anju

"Thank you anyways" said Zelda bowing her head

Link and Zelda left Stock Pot Inn and went to South Clock Town.

"Looks like we are stuck sleeping outside and helping that old lady until we get the Goron mask" said Link

"Let's go explore the forest and find the first temple" said Zelda

They left South Clock Town through the gate and headed towards Woodfall. They walked down the path killing Chuchu and Mad Bats until they came to a fork in the path.

"Which way" asked Link

Zelda took out the map of Woodfall and look at it.

"Right" said Zelda pointing at it

Zelda put away the map as they started walking down the right path. Along the way they saw Tingle floating in the air on his red balloon. Navi hid under Link's hat as he took out his slingshot and popped the balloon causing Tingle to slam into the ground face first.

"Ow" said Tingle

He then got up and saw Link. He then said the same thing he did the first time.

"What maps do you have" asked Zelda

"Woodfall for 20 Rupees and Snowhead for 40 Rupees" said Tingle

"I will take the map of Snowhead" said Zelda

She gave Tingle two red Rupees and he gave her the map of Snowhead. He then said the same thing as the first time and floated away on his red balloon.

"Is he gone" asked Navi

"He's gone" said Link

Navi came out from underneath Link's hat as they entered the Southern Swamp.

"Hello children" said Kaepora Gaebora

Link and Zelda looked towards the voice and saw the cryptic owl perched on a rock with something written on it.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"He is here too" he said

"This region's guardian has disappeared causing the swamp to become poisonous and filled with monsters" said Kaepora Gaebora

"But he was fated to fade away anyways" he said

"Do you have the courage to fight destiny" he asked

"I have spread these owl statues across the land to help those that would fight destiny" he said waving a wing at the owl statue

"Play the song on the rock below me to travel to any owl statue you have encountered" he said

He then took off and flew away.

"Wow, he was actually helpful" said Link

"This will make it easier to come back here to see if the temple is still cleared" said Zelda looking at the song

"Where to now" asked Link

Zelda took out the map of Woodfall and saw a golden path leading to the building in front of them.

"We need to go in there" said Zelda pointing at the building in front of them

So they walked up to a ladder and climbed up it to enter the Swamp Tourist Center. Inside they saw a large man behind a desk grumbling about ungrateful, spoiled sons. He looked up when he saw Link and Zelda come in.

"Customers, finally" exclaimed the Guide

"No one has showed up since the poison and monsters have appeared" he said

"If you want to go on a boat tour, please go to the other desk" he said pointing to the desk at the other end of the building

"What were you grumbling about" asked Zelda

"My good for nothing son has gone off looking for forest fairies again" said the Guide

"I don't know where he got this obsession from" he said shaking his head

"That creepy guy is your son" exclaimed Link pointing at the Guide

"Yes" said the Guide nodding his head

"You have run into him" he asked

"Unfortunately" said Link

"Do you think we could buy the rest of the maps from you" asked Zelda

"I don't like how he looks at my fried" she added

"Sure" said the Guide nodding his head

"What maps do you have" he asked

"Clock Town, Woodfall, and Snowhead" said Zelda

"That means you need the Great Bay, Romani Ranch, and Stone Tower maps" said the Guide

"That will be 60 Rupees" he said

Zelda took out three red rupees and gave them to the Guide. She got the three maps in return.

"Thank you" said Zelda putting the maps away

They then walked over to the boat tour counter only to see a sign on it.

"Out of the office" read Link

"Go to the Magic Hag's Potion Shop if you want to go on a boat tour" he read

They left the tourist center while Zelda took out the map of Woodfall. She saw a golden path leading through the swamp to the potion shop before putting away the map.

"This way" said Zelda jumping into the swamp

Link jumped in after as they started on their way to the potion shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda swam down the swamp and got out at the other end. They looked around and saw the other half of the swamp was filled with poison and monsters.

"I guess we will need the boat tour to get to the temple" said Link

"Why do you think there is a map for some place other than the four main regions" asked Zelda

"Maybe there is something important we need to do or find there" said Link

They started walking down the path to the potion shop killing Deku Babas and Mini Babas until they came to the clearing the potion shop was in. It was high up above a small pond on stilts.

They climbed up the ladder and went inside. But when they went inside, their eyes widen as they saw one of the sisters of Twinrova. They quickly took out their swords and shields and got ready to fight.

"Why did you bring out your weapons" screeched Kotake

"I'm not going to attack you" she said

"You're not" asked Zelda

"How do we know this is not a trick" asked Link

"You could be waiting for us to lower our guard so you can shoot an ice spell at us" he said

"Ice spell" exclaimed Kotake

"I don't know any ice magic" she said

"All I can do is find mushrooms and make potions along with flying" she said

"Oh" said Link

"Why do you think I would attack you" asked Kotake

"You look just like one of the twin sisters that attacked us in the past" said Zelda

"I would never attack anyone" said Kotake

"Now what do you want" she asked

"We want to go on the boat tour but the sign said to come here" said Link

"You must be looking from my twin sister than" said Kotake causing Link and Zelda to twitch

"She must be in the Woods of Mystery picking mushrooms" she said

"You can find the entrance to it behind the shop" she said

"Thank you" said Zelda

Link and Zelda slowly back out of the shop. Once they got off the ladder Link said "I didn't expect that"

"Maybe that is what Din, Farore, and Nayru meant by this being a parallel world" said Zelda

"Everything is similar but different" she said

"I'm not going to buy anything off of her" said Link

They entered the Woods of Mystery only to see that it was like the Lost Woods.

"Oh great, it's just like the Lost Woods" said Link sighing

They then noticed a monkey trying to get their attention.

"Follow me" said the monkey

It than ran off into the woods. Link and Zelda chased after it avoiding the Snappers along the way until they arrived in a clearing where they saw the other sister of Twinrova on the ground surrounded by other monkeys.

"I need energy" said Kotake

"What happened" asked Link

"I was attacked by Skull Kid" said Kotake

"Just because you were wearing a mask doesn't mean I don't know that was you" she shouted

"Do you have something to restore my energy" she asked

"No" said Link shaking his head

"We can go get something from your sister shop" said Zelda

"You are just going to leave me here to die" screeched Kotake

"What mean children" she said

"You are in no danger of dying" said Zelda

They left the Woods of Mystery, the same way they did the Lost Woods, and went back to the potion shop.

"What do you want" asked Koume seeing Link and Zelda

"We found out that your sister was attacked by Skull Kid in the Woods of Mystery" said Zelda

"Oh no" said Koume

"Take this to her immediately" she said holding out a bottle of red potion

"We will" said Zelda taking it

They went back into the Woods of Mystery and another monkey led them back to the clearing that Kotake was in.

"You actually came back" said Kotake seeing Link and Zelda

"Of course we did" said Link

"This is from your sister" said Zelda holding out the bottle of red potion

Kotake took the bottle and drank the red potion.

"I can feel my energy returning" said Kotake

"I am alive once more" she cackled causing Link and Zelda to twitch

She then took off on her broom saying "Come to the tourist center and I will give you a free boat tour"

"Looks like we got what we wanted" said Zelda

"I just hope it leads to the temple so we don't have to deal with them anymore" said Link

They left the Woods of Mystery and made their way back to the Swamp Tourist Center. Once inside they saw Kotake behind the counter for the boat tour.

"Welcome to the Swamp Tourist Center" said Kotake

"Are you ready for your boat tour" she asked

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Then head out to the boat below us to begin" said Kotake

Link and Zelda left the tourist center and got into the boat below the building. The boat started sailing along and soon entered the poisonous area. As they came to a tunnel they saw a Big Octo was blocking it.

"Oh look, a monster is in our way" said Kotake

"I guess we need to get rid of it" she said

"Ramming speed" she shouted

The boat picked up speed and ran into the Big Octo killing it.

"That takes care of that" said Kotake

The boat arrived at the dock to the Deku Palace and came to a stop.

"We have arrived at the Deku Palace" said Kotake

"Are you getting off" she asked

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Ring the bell when you are ready to continue" said Kotake as she flew off

Link and Zelda got out of the boat and saw a monkey running up to them.

"You got to help" shouted the monkey

"What is the matter" asked Link

"Brother captured by Deku" said the monkey

"How did that happen" asked Link

"Brother went with Deku Princess to find temple but only Brother come back" said the monkey

"We will help you" said Link

The monkey nodded his head quickly before he ran off.

"They must have gone to investigate the appearance of the poison and monsters and the princess was taken by the temple monster" said Link

"That means that monkey knows where the temple is" said Zelda

They went to enter the Deku Palace only for the guards to stop them.

"Halt" said the Deku guard

"No outsiders are allowed" he said

Link and Zelda nodded their heads and walked away. Once they were out of sight of the guards, they put on the Deku Scrub masks before going back.

"Halt" said the Deku guard

"I haven't seen you before" he said

"You must be tourists" he said

"Normally you wouldn't be allowed inside" said the other guard

"But the King wants everyone to see him punish the monkey that took away our princess from us" he said

"Go straight down the hall to get to the throne room" said the first guard

"Do not deviate from this path" he said

The guards then stepped to the side allowing Link and Zelda inside. They walked down the hallway and came into the throne room. They saw multiple Deku Scrubs surrounding a dais where a Deku with a giant fruit on his head stood while a tall Deku stood next to him. Off to the side was a caged off area where a monkey was tied to a pole.

After they talked to everybody they found out that the Deku Princess could play the Deku Pipes well and only the Butler thought the monkey was innocent. He said that the King would have had thought the same too if it wasn't his daughter missing. They tried to talk to the monkey but he wouldn't say anything to them thinking they were Deku Scrubs.

They left the throne room and took off the Deku Scrub masks only for the monkey from before to jump down in front of them.

"Find brother" asked the monkey

"He is in a caged off area tied to a pole" said Link

"Know secret way inside" said the monkey

"Through secret tunnel that way" said the monkey pointing to the east door

"Rescue brother" said the monkey as he jumped away

They went through the east door and came into the eastern palace gardens. They saw that Deku Scrubs were patrolling the pathways.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"This reminds me of the castle gardens" he said

"I really hope we don't have to repeat every annoying thing that we did" he said

"Well it is a parallel world" said Zelda

"That doesn't make me feel any better" said Link

They slowly made their way through the garden avoiding the guards until they came to a hole in the ground at the end. They jumped in and landed in an underground cavern. They started walking through it until they saw a large man eating beans.

"Want to buy some Magic Beans" asked the man

"The first one is free" he said

"Sure" said Zelda

She handed the man some Rupees and got some Magic Beans in return.

"Just plant them in the soft ground and water them with fresh spring water to grow them" said the man

"Come again if you want some more" he said

They walked to the other end of the cavern where they waded through a small spring. Link took out a bottle and filled it up with fresh spring water as they waded through. They then stepped onto a glowing pedestal and shot up into the air through a hole and landed next to a small patch of soft ground.

Zelda planted a Magic Bean in the soft ground and Link watered it with the fresh spring water. Large leaves grew out of the ground big enough for Link and Zelda to stand on them. They got on the leaves and they lifted them up to a hallway that they got off at. They ran down the hallway only to come out to a Deku Flower overlooking the eastern palace garden.

"I guess the monkey saw us take off our masks" said Zelda

"I guess so" said Link

They put on the Deku Scrub masks and dove into the flower. They shot out and flew to the next flower. They went from flower to flower avoiding the Mad Scrubs until they came to a platform in front of a hallway. They ran down the hallway and came out to the western palace garden.

Using the flowers there, they made their way across the garden and finally arrived at the secret entrance to the palace. They ran down the hallway and saw it came out over the caged off area the monkey was held in. They took off their masks before they jumped in.

"What you doing here" asked the monkey

"We want to rescue the princess from the monster" said Link

"But we need to know where the temple is to do that" said Zelda

"Play song to summon temple" said the monkey

"Is that why the princess went with you" asked Link

"Yes" said the monkey

"Do you know it" asked Zelda

"Yes" said the monkey

"Could you teach it to me" asked Zelda taking out the Ocarina of Time

"Need something louder" said the monkey

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she quickly shook her head and put on the Deku Scrub mask. That caused the Ocarina of Time to change into Deku Pipes.

"Deku Pipes" shouted the monkey

"That perfect" he said

He started humming the Sonata of Awakening which Zelda copied on the Deku Pipes while Link put on his Deku Scrub mask. The music attracted the attention of everyone in the throne room causing them to look at the caged off area.

"He knows our sacred song" shouted the Deku King

"That is why he kidnapped and got rid of our princess" he shouted

"Throw out those traitors" he shouted

Link and Zelda were thrown out of the Deku Palace.

"We still don't know where the temple is" said Zelda looking down

"But we now know how to summon it" said Link

"The map will probably guide us to the temple" he said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Zelda took off the Deku Scrub mask and took out the map of Woodfall. A golden path appeared going across the Southern Swamp into Woodfall.

"I guess that is the way to the Temple" said Link

Zelda put the map away before putting the Deku Scrub mask back on. They then skipped across the poisoned water using the lily pads. They came ashore near a Deku flower that they jumped into and it launched them up to a tunnel. They went through it and arrived back in the Southern Swamp.

They killed two Dragonflies with Magic Bubbles before they launched from flower to flower crossing the Southern Swamp. They landed in front of a tunnel that they went through. They came out of the tunnel into Woodfall.

"This is it" said Zelda looking around

"You must summon the Temple from that wooden structure" said Link pointing at it

They skipped across the poisoned water using the lily pads coming to a series of ramps. On the first ramp they saw a Hiploop on it that they killed with Magic Bubbles. They then killed another Hiploop on the next ramp and a Mad Scrub occupying the flower at the end. Using the flower they launched up to a ledge with a cave.

They went into the cave and found out it was a Great Fairy fountain.

"This must be this region's Great Fairy fountain" said Zelda looking around

"Children, you must help us" said the Stray Fairies

"You must find and rescue the rest of us that have been sealed in the Temple" they said

"Bring them back to us to restore our form and power" they said

"We will" said Zelda nodding her head

They left the Great Fairy fountain and launched out of the nearby Deku Flower. They dropped some Deku Nuts on the Mad Scrub below them killing it before landing on its flower. They crossed the ramp and killed the Mad Scrub at the other end. They used its flower and flew over to the wooden structure.

They landed near an owl statue that activated and a saw a small raised platform with a Deku mark on it.

"An owl statue, that's good" said Link

"That means we won't need our Loftwings to get back here" he said

"Let's try out that teleportation song and cleanse the temple tomorrow" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link nodding his head

Link and Zelda took off their Deku Scrub masks before Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist. She took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Soaring. Large white wings appeared behind them before cocooning around them. They then shot up into the air and crashed down in Clock Town in a burst of feathers.

"That was very different from the temple songs" said Link

"Yeah" said Zelda agreeing

As like last time they went to sleep in North Clock Town, saved the Old Lady from being robbed, and got to stay at the Old Lady's house.

The next morning they left the Old Lady's house and played the Song of Soaring going to Woodfall. They put on the Deku Scrub masks and Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time transforming it into Deku Pipes. She then played the Sonata of Awakening summoning the Temple. The ground shook as it rose out of the poisoned water.

Using the nearby Deku Flower they flew over to the Temple. They went inside and saw a Stray Fairy in front of them. Link took out the Great Fairy mask and the Stray Fairy flew over and went into the mask.

"So that is how it works" said Link putting the mask away

They looked around at the room they were in. It was a large room with large trees in it. Some of branches were cut off to form platforms with flowers on them. They saw that there was a treasure chest on one of the platforms. They looked down but all they saw was a dark floor. Zelda thought she saw something moving down there.

"Did you see anything moving down there" asked Zelda

Link looked down and thought he saw something move.

"I think so" said Link

"Let's find out" he said

He threw down some Deku Nuts and they both heard something hiss and move out of sight when they exploded.

"Great, black creatures in a dark room" said Link sighing

They launched out of the nearby flower and flew towards a treasure chest. They landed in front of it and opened it up only for a Stray Fairy to come out. Link took out the Great Fairy Mask and the Stray Fairy flew into it.

Using the nearby flower and the next one, they were able to fly over to the ledge on the other side of the room. But when they landed, two Skulltulas came down on either side of them. They were able to kill both of them with Magic Bubbles before going into the next room.

They came into a large room filled with poisoned water. In the middle of the poisoned water they saw a large flower.

"This must be the temple's main room" said Link looking around

"It stinks" said Navi

"Probably because of the poison" said Zelda

They killed a nearby Deku Baba before going down the ramp and killing another one at the bottom. But when this one died, a Stray Fairy came out. Link took out the Great Fairy Mask and the Stray Fairy went into it.

Looking around they saw the nearby door was locked and flowers were surrounding the giant flower. Using them, they jumped across the poisoned water and made it to the east side. But before they could go through the door the Great Fairy Mask began shining. Link took it out and saw the hair was pointing to a group of nearby pots. He broke them all and a Stray Fairy came out and went into the mask.

They then went through the door and came into another room filled with poisoned water. They saw a Deku Flower in the middle and a high west ledge. Link jumped over to the flower and dived in. He launched out of the flower and landed on the west ledge. He opened the treasure chest he saw and took out a small key. He then jumped back over to where Zelda was standing.

"What did you find" asked Zelda

"A small key" said Link

Back in the giant flower room, they jumped back around to the west and unlocked the door. They came into a room with walkways over the poisoned water and a staircase. Seeing the giant block in front of them, they took off the Deku Scrub Masks. They pushed the block forward and then walked around the walkways killing a Skulltula.

A Stray Fairy came out of the dead Skulltula that went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. But the mask then started shining and the hair pointing towards the intersection with the giant block.

They made their way over there and the hair pointed to a bee hive. Link pushed the block out of the way as Zelda took down the bee hive with an arrow. A Stray Fairy came out of it and went into the mask.

They then went upstairs and saw a web was covering the passageway. Zelda shot a fire arrow at it and burned it away. They jumped across the platforms and started down the passageway. The long passageway came out into a dark room.

"I got a bad feeling about this place" said Navi looking around

"Those black creatures must be in it" said Link

Zelda charged some of her power into her sword and swung it horizontally. It released a crescent arc of energy that killed all the Black Boes in the room. A treasure chest appeared that Link opened up. A Stray Fairy came out of it and went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

Seeing all the unlit torches, Link took out a clear crystal with a red center and held it in his hand. He then slammed his hand into the ground while yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

He was surround by a dome of fire that exploded outward lighting all the torches. That unlocked the door and they went through it.

They came into a large room with large trees growing through it. They saw two floating platforms and a staircase in front of them. After Zelda killed some Dragonflies with her bow, they went down the stairs. They found a Stray Fairy in a bubble that Link destroyed and it went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out.

They went back upstairs and saw they needed to put the Deku Scrub Masks back on. Using the flowers they flew across the room and went down the stairs coming out on the upper levels of the giant flower room.

They looked around and saw a Stray Fairy in a bubble next to them. Link popped the bubble and the Stray Fairy went into the Great Fairy Mask. They walked around the ledges until they came to a switch. Link stood on the switch but nothing happened. His Deku form was too light to press it. So he took off the Deku Scrub Mask and pressed the switch. That caused ladders to appear leading down to the bottom floor of the giant flower room.

They went through the door behind them and came out on the upper levels of the room Link found a small key in. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair pointed to a nearby bee hive. Zelda shot it down with a Magic Bubble and the Stray Fairy inside went into the Great Fairy Mask. They walked around the ledge and went through the door at the end.

They came into a large room with a shallow pond of pure water. Bars came down blocking the door as they heard a scream. They looked around and saw a Dinolfos jump down in front of them. Zelda quickly took off the Deku Scrub Mask as they got ready to fight.

The Dinolfos charged at Link and brought its sword down on him only for him to block it with his shield. Zelda got behind it and stabbed it causing it to shriek out in pain. It turned around and breathed fire on Zelda that she blocked with a barrier.

Seeing its attention on Zelda, Link stabbed the Dinolfos causing it to shriek in pain again. It turned back around to Link and breathed fire on him. But he was able to block it using Nayru's Love.

They kept doing this until the Dinolfos finally died. A giant treasure chest appeared that Link went to open up.

"What did we get this time" asked Zelda

"It's useless" said Link sighing

"Why" asked Zelda

"It's just a bow and some arrows" said Link

"Well at least we know what we need to kill the monster" said Zelda smiling

They left the room and Link saw an eye switch on the other side of the room. Zelda hit it with an arrow and the Deku Flower below them started going up and down like an elevator. They put the Deku Scrub Masks on and using the two flowers crossed the room to the other side.

They went through the door and came into a large and tall room. They heard a shriek as they saw a Gekko jump down in front of them. They took off the Deku Scrub Masks and got ready to fight.

The Gekko charged at Link who blocked the attack with his shield. Zelda got behind it and slashed at it. The Gekko let out a shriek of pain and turned around to attack Zelda. Link attacked it causing it to turn its attention back to him. Zelda slashed it again before it jumped back.

The Gekko let out a loud shriek and summoned forth a Snapper. It jumped onto the Snapper's back and started riding it towards them. Link put on the Blast Mask and caused an explosion when the Gekko and Snapper got close to them. It blew them both back as the Gekko jumped on the wall and started crawling around.

Zelda charged some of her power into an arrow and shot it at the Gekko. It let out a loud shriek of pain and fell off the wall hitting the ground. Zelda charged forward charging her power into her sword. She stabbed the Gekko and it let one final shriek of pain before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared there was a frog next to Zelda's sword.

"A frog" said Zelda bewildered

"It must have been cursed by Majora as well" she said

A large treasure chest appeared that Link opened up. He took out the monster key.

"It's the monster key" exclaimed Link

"Now we can go cleanse the temple and rescue the princess" said Zelda

They made their way back to the upper levels of the giant flower room. Link looked around for what to do next. He saw something in the middle of the giant flower but couldn't see what it was. There was also a switch in a corner but no way to get back from it.

"Navi, go check the middle of that giant flower" said Link pointing at it

"You got it" said Navi

She flew over to the center of the giant flower and saw it was a brazier. She flew back and said "It's a brazier"

Zelda shot a fire arrow at the brazier and it caught fire. The giant flower started spinning around and going up. As it did the water became purified.

"The poison is gone" exclaimed Zelda

"I thought we would have to kill the monster before that happened" she added

"I guess that is how we get back from that switch" said Link

They ran back around the upper levels and Link put the Deku Scrub Mask on. He dove into the flower and flew over to the switch. He took off the mask and stepped on the switch. That caused a treasure chest to drop down below.

He dove into the water below and swam over to where the treasure chest was. He opened it and a Stray Fairy came out that went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out.

Seeing the switch drop down a treasure chest, Zelda looked around for a way to unlock the door behind her. She saw an unlit torch near her and hit it with a fire arrow. That unlocked the door as Link came up to join her.

"What was it" asked Zelda

"Another Stray Fairy" said Link

They went through the unlocked door and came into a large and tall room. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and its hair was pointing in four different directions.

"I guess the rest of the Stray Fairies are in here" said Link

The first one was in a bubble hovering over one of the room's fiery columns. Zelda popped the bubble with an arrow and the Stray Fairy flew over and entered the Great Fairy Mask.

They then climbed down the ladder and saw all the Deku Flowers. They put the Deku Scrub Masks on and used the west flowers to collect the next Stray Fairy. They then used the east flowers to collect the last two Stray Fairies.

Seeing a crystal, Zelda took off the Deku Scrub Mask and hit the crystal with an arrow before putting the mask back on. The activated crystal put out both fire columns revealing a Deku Flower. Using it they were able to fly across the room and land on the other side. They took off the Deku Scrub Masks as Link took out the monster key

"Ready" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

Link unlocked the door and they went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda came into a large circular room that look like a forest. They looked up but couldn't see the ceiling. They heard some jingling as Odolwa came down and slammed into the ground in front of them. It did a little dance revealing the eye on the back of its head.

"That eye reminds me of that giant spider I had to kill in the Great Deku Tree" said Link

"That is what I need to aim for" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Odolwa did another dance before it charge towards them with its sword pointing forward. They both jumped to the side as Zelda went behind it. She took out her bow but couldn't find the eye anywhere.

"I can't find the eye" shouted Zelda

"I think it's covered" she added

"It would be" grumbled Link

He quickly looked around as he dodged another one of Odolwa's charges. He saw all the Deku Flowers and got an idea.

"I got an idea" shouted Link

"I am going to try to stun it by dropping Deku Nuts on it" he shouted

"Distract it" he shouted

Zelda nodded her head quickly and started attacking Odolwa to draw its attention to her. Once its attention was on Zelda, Link put on the Deku Scrub Mask. He dove into a nearby flower and shot out of it. He flew over Odolwa and dropped Deku Nuts on it. They hit Odolwa and it fell to ground stunned revealing the eye on the back of its head.

Zelda charged a lot of power into her sword and stabbed the eye. There was a flash of light that when cleared showed that Odolwa was no more and Zelda was slightly out of breath.

Link took off the Deku Scrub Mask and asked "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" said Zelda

"I'm just glad that I can use more power than before" she said

They looked around and found the mask Odolwa was wearing floating in a blue light.

"I guess that is our way out" said Link

They both touched the mask and disappeared in a flash of light. When they could see again, they found themselves standing on top of a large tower surrounded by mist. In front of them they saw a tall something shrouded by mists that start making loud noises.

"What is that noise" asked Navi

Zelda closed her eyes as she listened to it.

"I think it is a song" said Zelda

She took out the Ocarina of Time and copied what she was hearing on it learning the Oath to Order. The guardian then started making different noises.

"What is it doing now" asked Navi

"It's saying 'Call Us'" said Zelda

There was a flash of light that when cleared showed there were back in the temple in front of a vine covered opening.

"That must have been the first guardian" said Link

"Once all four of them are free we must have to play that song to summon all four of them to stop the Moon from falling" said Zelda

Link cut down the vines showing that the Deku Princess was inside. They quickly put on the Deku Scrub Masks before going inside.

"Who are you" asked the Deku Princess seeing them

"We are here to rescue you" said Link

"Thank you" said the Deku Princess bowing her head

"That means the monkey got out safely" she said

"I just hope my father hasn't done anything stupid" she said

"Like think the monkey had kidnapped me and punish him for it" she added

"Well…" said Link slowly

"He's has hasn't he" asked the Deku Princess looking down

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"I need to get back to the Palace as soon as possible to put an end to this" exclaimed the Deku Princess

"We will escort you back there" said Link bowing

"Thank you for your assistance" said the Deku Princess

They left the Deku Princess' cell and the temple to see a new path had appeared leading to the entrance of Woodfall. Once they got to the entrance Link said "Wait a minute"

"I need to go restore the Great Fairy" he said

"We will wait here for you here" said Zelda

"Please hurry back" said the Deku Princess

Link made his way into the Great Fairy chamber and took off the Deku Scrub Mask. He then took out the Great Fairy Mask and all the Stray Fairies went to join the others. They started swirling around before Link heard a familiar laugh as the Great Fairy appeared.

"Thank you for restoring the form and power child" said the Great Fairy

"But I am afraid that I have nothing to give to you since I can't increase your power anymore" she said

"Until we meet again" she said

The Great Fairy laughed as she disappeared. Link put the Deku Scrub Mask back on before going back to where Zelda and the Deku Princess were.

"Did you get anything" asked Zelda seeing Link

"No" said Link shaking his head

"She said she couldn't increase my power anymore" he said

They left Woodfall and made their way back to the Deku Palace. They went inside where the Deku Princess shouted "Father, stop this at once"

"Daughter, you have come back safe and sound" exclaimed the Deku King

The Princess ran up to the King and knocked him down before she started jumping on him.

"You are to release that monkey at once" ordered the Deku Princess

"He didn't do anything wrong" she exclaimed

"I asked for his help in finding out why the temple was poisoning the water" she explained

"But once we were in the temple, I was taken by a monster and told the monkey to escape and get help" she finished

"Release the monkey at once" ordered the Deku King

The guards quickly freed the monkey and brought him before the King.

"I am sorry for accusing you of kidnapping my daughter" said the Deku King

"I tend to make rash decisions when it concerns my daughter" he said

"It's alright" said the monkey

"I'm just glad that the Princess is safe" he said

He then turned to Link and Zelda and asked "Are you the ones that killed that monster"

"Yes" said Link and Zelda nodding their heads

"You need to be rewarded then" said the Deku King

"Butler, please take them to the Deku Shrine and give them their reward" he said

"Yes your Majesty" said the Deku Butler bowing

"Please follow me" he said

He led Link and Zelda out of the Palace and to the Deku Shrine that was next door. They went inside were the Deku Butler took out an umbrella.

"Please follow me and try not to get lost" said the Deku Butler

He then left quickly down the hallway causing Link and Zelda to run after him. They chased him through the maze of corridors and almost lost him near the end. They had to stop to activate a crystal to put out some fires that the Deku Butler used his umbrella to get past. But they made it to the end of the Deku Shrine right after the Deku Butler.

"I see that you kept up" said the Deku Butler

"Why did you go so fast" asked Zelda shouting

"I thought that you were supposed to guide us here" she said

"I am truly sorry about that" said the Deku Butler bowing

"It is just that he reminds me of my son" he said pointing to Link

"I became lost in my memories of the times we would race through here and went faster that I should have" he explained

"Here is your reward" he said holding out the Mask of Scents

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"What happened to your son" asked Zelda

"He went to go explore the underground some time ago and never came back" said the Deku Butler

Both Link and Zelda shivered as they remembered that Deku like shrub they found underground.

"Step into this blue light to return to the entrance" said the Deku Butler pointing to a blue light that appeared

Link and Zelda stepped into the blue light and appeared back at the entrance to the Deku Shrine. They both took off the Deku Scrub Mask and put them away.

"I got a really bad feeling about how we are going to get the other transformation masks" said Link

"I hope we are wrong about this" said Zelda

Link took out the Mask of Scents and put it on. He found out it increased his sense of smell before taking it off and putting it away.

"What did that mask do" asked Zelda

"It increased my sense of smell" said Link

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist while she played the Song of Soaring on the Ocarina of Time taking them to Clock Town.

On the last day again, Link and Zelda left the Old Lady's house.

"Do you want to go back now to see if the Temple is still cleansed" asked Link

"Not yet" said Zelda shaking her head

"I want to go see what is so important about the extra area" she said

"Ok" said Link

They left Clock Town and started on their way to Milk Road. Along the way they were attacked by a Takkuri as it swooped down. Link and Zelda jumped out of the way and it went back up. Zelda took out her bow and killed it with an arrow as it swooped down again. They then entered Milk Road.

They walked down Milk Road until they came to a path that led off from the main road. There was also an Owl Statue at the beginning of the path. After activating the Owl Statue, Link asked "Which way"

Zelda took out the map and took a look at it.

"We need to continue down the main road" said Zelda putting the map away

As they continued down the road they came across a burly man resting on the ground.

"I finally got rid of it" said the burly man

"Got rid of what" asked Link

"The giant rock that was blocking the road" said the burly man

"It was blocking access to Romani Ranch" he added

Link and Zelda continued down the road and eventually came to Romani Ranch.

"This place is huge" said Link looking around

They started down the path until they saw a girl that looked just like Malon sitting on a crate. She was holding her head and had a glazed look in her eyes. She looked up when Link and Zelda approached her.

"What" asked Romani?

"Who" she asked

"Who are you again" she asked

"Something must have happened to her during the first two days" said Zelda

"We will come back and find out what" said Link determined

Navi saw something in one of the stables and flew over to see what it was.

"What is it Navi" asked Link seeing her fly off

"It's Epona" shouted Navi seeing what was in the stable

"Really" asked Link running over

He looked in the stable and saw it really was Epona.

"It really is her" exclaimed Link

"The owner of the ranch must have had found her and took care of her" said Zelda coming over

"Let's find him or her and get Epona out" said Link

"I don't think that would be a good idea" said Zelda shaking her head

"Why not" asked Link

"She would just wind up back in here again when we go back in time" said Zelda

"Couldn't we be riding her when we go back in time so she comes with us" asked Link

"Don't you remember where we wound up after we went back in time" asked Zelda

"We were in front of the Clock Tower" said Link

"But we weren't near there when I played the Song of Time" said Zelda

"You think we will wind up there every time we go back in time" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"I don't think it would be a good idea to appear there riding a horse" she added

"Alright" said Link looking down

"I guess Epona and what happened to that girl are the reasons for the extra map" he said looking up

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

"There is one more thing we need to do before we leave" said Zelda

"Follow me and put on that bird mask" she ordered

"Yes my Goddess" said Link taking out Bremen mask and putting it on

She led him into the Cucco Shack where they saw a depressed man sitting on a stump.

"What is the matter" asked Zelda

"I will never see my beloved chicks grow into Cuccos because of the Moon" said Grog

"Start marching around and collect up all those chicks" ordered Zelda

"Yes ma'am" said Link with a salute

He started marching around and collected up all ten chicks. Once he had all ten chicks, they started becoming Cuccos.

"They are all Cuccos" said Grog in amazement

"Thank you for allowing me to see this" he said

"Take this as a reward" he said holding out the Bunny Hood

"I used to wear it during my running days" he added

"Thank you" said Zelda taking the Bunny Hood

It glowed gold as another Bunny Hood appeared that Zelda gave to Link. Once they were outside the Cucco Shack Link said while taking off the Bremen mask "We got another mask"

"Looks more like a hood to me" said Zelda

"I wonder what it does" asked Link

"That guy said he wore when running" said Zelda

Link put on the Bunny Hood and felt power flood his body. He started running around ranch really fast.

"That was a rush" said Link coming to a stop and taking off the Bunny Hood

"So it makes you run faster" said Zelda

She took out the Ocarina of Time and Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Time. When they could see again, they found themselves in front of the Clock Tower.

"I guess you were right" said Link looking around

"Of course I was" said Zelda

"You should never doubt your Goddess" she said

She then played the Song of Soaring and they went to Woodfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Link and Zelda arrived in Woodfall and looked around. They saw that everything had gone back to how it was before they cleansed the Temple. The Temple wasn't there, the water was poisoned, and there were monsters everywhere.

But before they could comment on it, the Mark of the Triforce started glowing on their hands. They looked at them before they brought their hands together and the Triforce appeared. There was a golden flash of light that when cleared show everything was how it was before they went back in time. They saw the temple, the monsters were gone, and the water was pure once more.

"The Triforce made everything as it was before we went back in time" said Zelda looking around

"That's good" said Link with relief

"That means we don't have to figure out how to clear four temples in just three days" he said

"Let's go see if we can get Epona" he said

Zelda played the Song of Soaring and they went to Milk Road. Once they arrived they started walking down Milk Road only to stop when they saw a burly man chipping away at a giant rock.

"What happened" asked Link

"Someone or something put a giant rock here blocking off access to Romani Ranch" said the burly man

"Have you tried bombs" asked Link

"Not powerful enough" said the burly man

"If only I could get my hands on a Powder Keg" he said

"But only Gorons can use them and I haven't been able to find one to help me" he said

He continued to chip away at the giant rock as Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking her and Link back to Clock Town.

Once there, Link asked "Where to next Hylia"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go to the snowy mountain where they will meet the Gorons.

"We have to go the snowy mountain where we will meet the Gorons" said Zelda

"I guess that will be our next transformation mask" said Link

They left from North Clock Town and entered the snowy mountains. They avoided the Dodongos as they walked up a slope. Only to find their way blocked by some ice blocks. So Link took out a clear crystal with a red center and slammed his hand into the ground while yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

They were surrounded by a dome of fire that exploded outward melting the ice. They were then able to enter the Mountain Trail. As they were walking down the trail a Blue Tektite jumped out of the snow at them. Link blocked the jump with his shield and Zelda killed it.

They continued on down the trail until they came to the Mountain Village. They found an owl statue next to a cabin that they activated. They went inside the cabin and found out it was a smithy. The swordsmiths inside can sharpen and improve swords for a fee. But they can't do anything right now since their hearth is frozen over.

They left the smithy and found a Goron wearing a frog hat stuck on a high ledge near a frozen pond.

"What is the matter" asked Zelda

"I am stuck up here since I am too weak from hunger to move" said the Hungry Goron

"What about the rocks all around you" asked Link?

"They're disgusting" said the Hungry Goron

"I need some Rock Sirloin before I freeze here" he said

"We will get you some" said Zelda

"Please hurry" said the Hungry Goron

As they walked away, Link said "They are just like our Gorons"

"They only like a certain type of rocks" he said

"Where are we supposed to find this Rock Sirloin" he asked

Zelda closed her eyes but all see could see right now was that they needed the Goron Mask.

"I can't see right now" said Zelda frustrated

"All that I can see is that we need to get the Goron Mask first" she said

She then took out the map of Snowhead and saw a golden path leading to the right. They left the Mountain Village and started down the road to the Goron Village. After they crossed the first bridge they heard a howl. They looked around as a White Wolfos appeared.

It charged at Link who blocked it with his shield. That allowed Zelda to get behind it and slash at its tail. It howled out in pain allowing Link the time to kill it. They continued on past two more bridges until they saw a hole covered by an ice block.

Using Din's Fire, Link melted the ice block and they both jumped in. They found out that it was a hot spring.

"What is this for" asked Link

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

"It can be used to melt ice without causing any damage" said Zelda

"Like the ice covering the swordsmith's hearth" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"But it won't last very long in the cold weather" she said

They left the hot spring and continued on into Goron Village. As they entered the village they only saw one Goron shivering in the snow.

"Where is everybody" asked Link walking up to the Goron

"They have all taken shelter in the Shrine" said the guard

"I was tasked to stay outside to open the shrine door to any visitors" he said

"Would you like to enter" he asked

"Yes please" said Zelda

The Goron Guard rolled up into a ball before jumping into the air and slamming into the ground.

"The door has opened below us" said the guard

"Please hurry and enter so no more cold air can enter" he said

Link and Zelda quickly ran down to the lower level and entered the shrine right before the door closed. As they walked into the shrine's main room, they had to cover their ears to block out the loud crying. Looking around they saw all the Gorons were all curled up trying to block out the crying.

Tracking the sound to it source, they found out that it was a baby Goron.

"Why is he crying" asked Zelda

"His father, our Elder, has gone missing" said one of the guards

"Nothing we do can calm him down" said another guard

Link and Zelda quickly left the shrine only to see the cryptic owl on a nearby fence.

"I see you were successful in changing fate" said Kaepora Gaebora

"But can you do it again" he asked

"This land is fated to be buried under ice and snow making it so nothing can live here" he said

"If you have the courage to change fate again, follow me" he said

He then took off with Link and Zelda following him until they came to the edge of a valley. They saw Kaepora Gaebora fly towards a nearby spire dropping feathers on invisible platforms.

"Invisible platforms" said Link

He took out the Lens of Truth and used the platforms to get over to where Kaepora Gaebora was.

"I see you do have the courage" said Kaepora Gaebora

"Go inside to retrieve an item that will help you change this land's fate" he said

He then took off and flew away.

Link went inside the cave and opened the treasure chest inside. He found out that it was another Lens of Truth.

"A repeat item that is actually useful" said Link

He then used the platforms to get back to where Zelda was standing.

"What was in there" asked Zelda

"Another Lens of Truth" said Link

"Here you go" he said handing it to her

"Thanks" said Zelda taking it

Link then looked around with the Lens of Truth until he found an invisible ghost.

"Woah" exclaimed Link

"What is it" asked Zelda

"An invisible ghost" said Link pointing at it

Zelda used her new Lens of Truth and saw the invisible ghost as well.

"You can see me" asked Darmani

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Who are you" asked Zelda

"I am Darmani the Third, Hero of the Gorons"

"But I can't do anything anymore since I died" he said looking down

"But I was told by an owl that those who could see me could help me" he said looking up

"How can we help" asked Link

"Follow me" said Darmani

He then started floating away quickly causing Link and Zelda to chase after him.

"Great, another ghost to chase after" said Link sighing

Darmani led both of them all the way back to the Mountain Village. Once there he led them across some ice burgs up a tall wall that had an invisible, snaking ladder. When they got to the top they saw Darmani go into a cave that had two Gorons outside of it. But one of the Gorons was frozen in ice.

"Have you come to visit the grave of the great Darmani" asked the Goron

"I just finished making it" he said

"But I wish I saved some of that hot spring water to help my brother before it was covered up" he said

"We have" said Link

They went inside and saw Darmani was floating in front of his grave.

"When did you die" asked Zelda

"Just recently" said Darmani

"I went to the Temple to find the source of this cold weather" he said

"But while I was on a narrow path, I was blown off into the valley where I died" he said

"I regret that I couldn't do anything for my people before I died" he said looking down

"You wished you could have died a Hero's death fighting what caused this" said Link

"Yes" said Darmani nodding his head

"The owl said you would have a way to sooth my regret" he said looking up

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing.

"The song is making all my sorrow and regret melt away" said Darmani hearing it

"I leave my task of saving my people to you" he said

He then disappeared leaving behind the Goron Mask. Link touched the mask and another appeared next to it in a flash of golden light.

"I got that bad feeling again" said Link seeing the masks

"I really hope we are wrong about this" said Zelda

"Only one way to find out" said Link

He picked up one of the Goron Masks and put it on. He let out a scream of pain as he transformed into a Goron. He looked just Darmani with the only difference being he was still wearing his hat. Zelda let out a horrified gasp when she saw who Link transformed into.

"We were right weren't we" asked Link looking down

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"You look just like Darmani only you are still wearing your hat" she said

"Damn that spirit" growled Link

"I am going to ground that mask into dust for causing all of this" he growled

"I guess I should find out how I will look" said Zelda

She picked up the other Goron Mask and put it on. She let out a scream of pain as she transformed. She looked like Darmani's sister with a large white strip of fabric covering her chest.

"How do I look" asked Zelda

"You look like you could be his sister" said Link

"We really could be Darunia's brother and sister now" he said smiling

"He wouldn't remember that" said Zelda

"I was just trying to look on the bright side of things" said Link huffing

Zelda looked at the grave again and saw she could read what was on it now.

"I can read what it on the grave now" said Zelda

"What does it say" asked Link

"It tells of all the abilities that he had and we now have" said Zelda

She then read off how he could cause spikes to come out of his body when he was rolling fast enough and how his ground pound and strength was stronger than the other Gorons.

Link went behind the grave and saw that he could pull it back. He pulled it back and hot spring water came out. It filled the small indentation the grave was in creating a shallow pond. Link put some hot spring water in a bottle before they left the cave.

Outside the cave, the unfrozen Goron saw someone come out of the cave. He eyes widen when he saw it was Darmani.

"Darmani, how are you here" exclaimed the Goron

"I just finished making your grave" he said

Link didn't say anything as he poured the hot spring water over the frozen Goron unfreezing him.

"You have come back to save us" exclaimed the first Goron

"What happened" asked the second Goron?

"Darmani saved you" exclaimed the first Goron

"What are you talking about" asked the second Goron

"He's dead" he shouted

"The cold must be getting to him" he mumbled

"Look" shouted the first Goron pointing at Link

The second Goron looked where his brother was pointing and saw Darmani standing there.

"Darmani" shouted the second Goron seeing Link

"Not even death could stop you from helping us" he said

"We're saved" he exclaimed

Link just nodded his head before he and Zelda jumped off the cliff. They curled up into a ball and hit the ground below in front of the icebergs. They both uncurled before taking off the Goron Masks.

"They didn't even notice me" said Zelda

"There were probably so shocked and surprised seeing their hero return they didn't notice anything else" said Link

"I have a feeling we are going to be getting that a lot" he said


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

"Can you see how to get that special rock the hungry Goron wants to eat now" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw everything they needed to do to get the Rock Sirloin. She then told Link everything that they needed to do.

"Mind as well get started" said Link

They went to the hot spring in the Road to Goron Village killing the White Wolfos along the way. Link put some Hot Spring water into a bottle and they then ran to where Zelda said the frozen Goron Elder was. Link poured the Hot Spring water on the Goron Elder unfreezing him before they put on the Goron Masks.

"What happened" asked the Goron Elder looking around?

"You were frozen in ice" said Link

"Darmani" exclaimed the Goron Elder seeing Link

"Be gone figment of my imagination" he shouted

"We are not a figment of your imagination" said Link

"I will not let you distract me" said the Goron Elder

"I must stop this cold weather so my son will stop crying" he said

"How are you supposed to do that when you can barely move" shouted Link

"That might have been the reason before but not now" said Zelda

"He is now crying because he is missing his father" she said

"I am sorry my son" said the Goron Elder looking down

"But I must find the reason for this cold weather" he said

"Please go calm down my son for me" he said

"I will teach you a song that I always played for him and even for you when you were younger" he said

He took out a drum and tried to play the song. But after three tries he couldn't play it.

"I'm so cold that I can't remember the song" cried the Goron Elder

"It's alright" said Zelda softly

"Just teach us what you remember" she said

"I'm sure someone else can teach us the rest" she added

The Goron Elder nodded his head and he played the Intro to the Goron Lullaby. Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and it transformed into a set of drums. She copied the notes learning the Intro to the Goron Lullaby.

"Please go calm down my son for me" said the Goron Elder

Link and Zelda nodded their heads before they curled up and rolled away towards the Goron Village. When they arrived they performed a ground pound in front of the shrine opening the door and rolling in.

They went up to the throne room and Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time transforming it into drums. She then played the Intro to the Goron Lullaby.

"I recognize that song" said the baby Goron

"My daddy used to play that song for me all the time" he said

He then started singing the full Goron Lullaby. Zelda copied it on the drums causing all the Gorons around them including the baby to fall asleep.

"That worked well" said Link looking around

"Now let's go light those torches" said Zelda

"Let's go check the placement first to see if we can just use Din's Fire" said Link

"Alright" said Zelda nodding her head

They left the throne room and looked at the placement of the torches. There was two on the upper level, a couple on the ramp, two at the entrance, and three in front of the shrine.

"I will handle the two on the second level and the three in front of the shrine" said Link

"You do the ramp and the entrance" he said

Zelda nodded her head as they both took off the Goron Masks. Zelda put on the Bunny Hood as Link gave her a Deku Stick. Link then used Din's Fire to light the two torches on the upper level before jumping down to the shrine below.

Zelda lit the Deku Stick with one of the torches before running down the ramp lighting all the torches along the way and then lit two torches at the entrance. Link used Din's Fire again in front of the shrine to light the group of three torches there.

Once all the torches were lit, the chandelier lit up and started spinning. Link and Zelda went back up to the upper level and put the Goron Masks on. They then entered the throne room so they would have enough room to gather up enough speed to launch off the ramp and hit the chandelier.

They both curled up and rolled forward gathering speed until they launched off the ramp and hit two of the pots of the chandelier. That caused them to break releasing a Rock Sirloin down the lower level below. They both landed on the lower level where Link picked up the Rock Sirloin and they left the shrine.

They made their way back to the Mountain Village to where the hungry Goron was. Link threw up the Rock Sirloin to where the hungry Goron was.

"Rock Sirloin" shouted the hungry Goron seeing it

He quickly ate it before saying "I feel my energy coming back now that I am full"

He then jumped off the cliff and saw Link and Zelda standing in front of him.

"Darmani, you came back to save me" shouted the Goron

"Take this as thanks" he said taking off the frog hat

He then held it out to Link who took it.

"I am heading back to the village" said the Goron

He then curled up and rolled away.

"Anything else we need to do" asked Link putting the frog hat away

Zelda closed her eyes before shaking her head no.

"We have done everything we need to get to the temple" said Zelda

They both then curled up and started rolling away towards Snowhead Temple. On Snowhead Trail, they went over the first ramp and across the winding trail destroying the snowballs and monsters that hit them with the spikes jutting out of their bodies. They then went over the second ramp before skidding to a stop in front of an Owl Statue that activated.

They both then took off the Goron Masks before Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them back to Clock Town.

"I guess it's too late to try to get that room at the Inn as a Goron" said Link looking around seeing it was dark out

They did what they did last time saving the Old Lady in North Clock Town and got to stay at her house.

The next morning Zelda played the Song of Soaring and took them to Snowhead. They only just stepped onto the narrow trail to the temple when a cold wind blew them back.

"That must have been the wind that blew Darmani into the valley" said Link

Zelda looked around but didn't see anything in front of the temple. So she took out her Lens of Truth and saw a giant Goron was sitting in front of the temple blowing wind at them.

"There's a giant Goron sitting in front of the temple blowing wind at us" exclaimed Zelda pointing at it

"He must have been the Guardian of this place and Majora took control of him to stop anyone from getting into the temple" she said

She put away the Lens of Truth before putting on the Goron Mask.

"Keep an eye on him for me" said Zelda

Link nodded his head taking out his Lens of Truth. Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time transforming it into drums and the played the Goron Lullaby. The giant Goron tried to fight it but he eventually curled up and fell asleep.

"He fell asleep" said Link

There was then a loud crash and the ground shook as the giant Goron fell off the ledge into the valley below.

"The giant Goron just fell off the ledge didn't he" asked Zelda

"He did" said Link nodding his head

He then put on the Goron Mask on before they started on their way to the temple. Some White Wolfos appeared only for Link and Zelda to punch them and send them flying into the valley below.

They arrived the temple and went into the entrance at the bottom of the tower only to find out it was the Great Fairy Fountain of Snowhead.

"You must help us" said the Stray Fairies

"You must rescue those of us that are locked up in the temple to restore our form and power" they said

"We will" said Link

They left the Great Fairy Fountain and started up a ramp to the top of the tower. Once they were at the top they entered Snowhead Temple.

They came into a small room with icicles coming out of the ground filled with white fluff balls with eyes. When the White Boes saw Link and Zelda they all charged at them at once. Zelda punched forward releasing a wave of power that destroyed all the White Boes.

"Woah" said Link

"Nice" he said

"Thanks" said Zelda

They went to the other end of the room and destroyed the icicles in their way before they started pushing a block forward until it fell into a hole allowing them into the next room.

They came into a circular room with four doors, including the one they just came from, one going in each direction. Some White Wolfos appeared only for Link and Zelda punch them. They went flying through icicles before hitting the wall. That caused some icicles to fall from the ceiling killing them.

They then looked at the three doors. One was locked, one was frozen over, and one was unlocked.

"Let's go through the unlocked door" said Link

"I don't think we are supposed to go through the frozen door yet" he said

They went through the unlocked door and came into a tall room with a broken bridge over lava. On either side of the broken bridge were some Freezards blowing cold wind across the broken bridge.

The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing in two directions. It was pointing behind a crate on the right side of the room and also pointing below the broken bridge.

Zelda looked in both spots and saw Stray Fairies in bubbles. She took off the Goron Mask and took out her bow. She shot at both bubbles and popped them allowing both Stray Fairies out and they flew into the Great Fairy Mask. She then shot Fire Arrows at all the Freezards destroying them. She then put the Goron Mask back on.

They both then curled up and started rolling but couldn't get any traction on the snow and ice. They eventually built up enough speed allowing them to shoot forward and go over the ramp allowing them to jump over the broken bridge. They uncurled on the other side and went up the stairs.

They came into a small room that only had a Stray Fairy in it that went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They went back down the stairs and took off the Goron Masks and jumped across to the left ledge of the room and went through the door.

They came into a large multi-level room. They saw they were on the first floor and saw three levels above them and lava below them.

"This must be the temple's main room" said Link

They went through a nearby door and down the stairs to the basement floor of the multi-level room. Seeing a switch in the middle of the lava and no way to get rid of it, they put the Goron Masks on.

"I will try it first" said Link

But as Link approached a lava pool a Red Bubble jumped out. He punched the Red Bubble sending it slamming into the wall killing it. He then slowly put his foot in the lava pool. When it didn't hurt he put his other foot in the lava pool and made his way over to the switch.

"It doesn't hurt" asked Zelda

"No it doesn't" said Link

He stepped on the switch causing a treasure chest to appear in another lava pool. Zelda went over to it and opened it as a Stray Fairy flew out. It flew into the Great Fairy Mask that Link took out.

They went back up the stairs to the first floor of the multi-level room. Looking around they saw they could only go through one other door. All the other ones were either locked or frozen over.

They went through the door and came into a long room with an ice path in it. They looked to the left and saw two blocks stacked on each other in the wall. Link pulled them out and Zelda saw a treasure chest was hidden behind it. She opened it up and took out a small key.

"What was it" asked Link

"A small key" said Zelda

Link pushed the stacked blocks down the ice path until they fell into a hole. He then looked around for what to do next while Zelda's eyes clouded over.

She shook her head before she said "We need to teleport back to the entrance to continue on"

"Oh great, it's one of those places" said Link sighing

They both took off the Goron Masks before Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist. He then took out a clear crystal with a green center.

"Farore's Wind" said Link

They both disappeared in a swirl of wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to Captain Moroni for your review.

* * *

There was a swirl of wind as Link and Zelda appeared at the entrance to Snowhead Temple. They went back into the room with the four doors in each direction and Zelda unlocked the locked door with a small key.

They came into a long room with an ice path and a block and switch that were frozen over. As they walked into the room they were attacked by two White Wolfos that came out from behind the frozen over block and switch. They both blocked their attacks with their shields before they killed them.

The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing to a crate on top of a stone pillar on the other side of the room. They made their way to the other side of the room where Link took out a bomb. He threw it up at the crate destroying it and releasing the Stray Fairy. It then flew into the Great Fairy Mask.

Link then took out another bomb and blew up the cracked wall blocking their way before they went up the stairs.

They came into a large room with multiple large pillars whose tops were frozen over with an icicle above each one of them. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing at the right wall at a spot above them near the door.

Link took out his Lens of Truth and saw a treasure chest above them near the door.

"Navi, go check out those icicles" said Zelda

"Right" said Navi

Navi flew up to the icicles and saw that the icicles looked about ready to fall. One good hit would cause them to fall.

She flew back to Link and Zelda and said "They look about ready to fall"

"One good hit should cause it" she added

"They must be there to get rid of the frozen tops" said Link

Zelda took out her bow and shot each icicle with an arrow. That caused them all to fall down and destroy the frozen tops of all the pillars.

Link and Zelda started jumping up each pillar until they saw there was three ways to go. A locked door, a treasure chest, and the hidden Stray Fairy.

"You go open the treasure chest while I go get the Stray Fairy" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they both jumped off towards their destinations.

Link used his Lens of Truth and landed in a hidden alcove where he saw a treasure chest. He opened it up and a Stray Fairy came out and flew into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out. He then made his way to the locked door.

Zelda landed in front of the treasure chest and opened it taking out a small key. She then jumped over to the locked door and unlocked it going into the next room with Link.

They came into a large room with two levels with ice being on the lower level. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing up but when they looked up they didn't see anything. Zelda took out her Lens of Truth and saw a Stray Fairy in a bubble in the ceiling. She popped the bubble with an arrow and the Stray Fairy flew into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They looked around the room and saw two giant switches, one yellow and the other green, on either side of the room. They also saw a lot of White Boes on the lower level that Zelda took out.

Link put on the Goron Mask and stood on the yellow switch. But even the weight of a Goron was not enough to press the yellow switch.

" _Looks like I need to do a ground pound" thought Link_

He curled up before he jumped up and slammed down on the yellow switch. That caused a yellow pillar to rise from the lower level allowing them to cross to the other side of the room. But it also caused a pillar to rise blocking the door out of the room.

They made their way to the other side of the room where Link stood on the green switch. But he saw that he needed to ground pound this switch as well. He ground pounded the green switch causing a green pillar to raise up from the lower level.

" _It looks like you need to ground pound one of the pillars and use the other pillar to get back to the upper level" thought Link_

" _Let's try the yellow one first" he thought_

But as he made his way to the yellow pillar he saw the green pillar go back down.

" _So it is the yellow pillar" thought Link_

"Get near the door Zelda" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as Link ground pounded the green switch again. He then made his way over to the yellow pillar and ground pounded that as well. That caused the pillar in front of the door to go down.

Link quickly took off the Goron Mask and put on the Bunny Hood. He then ran towards the door and they both went through it right before the pillar raised back up.

They came out onto the second level of the Temple's main room. They saw a ramp in front of them so they both put on the Goron Masks. They both then curled up and started spinning. Once they had enough speed they shot forward and over the ramp. They turned right and went across a snow bank before they came to a stop in front of a door.

They looked around and saw they were in front of a door and a ramp was opposite to it.

"What should we do first" asked Zelda

"Let's do the ramp first" said Link

They both curled up and started spinning. Once they had enough speed, they shot forward and shot over the ramp. They then came to a stop in front of a door. They went through the door and came into a small room.

They heard cackling as a zombie appeared wearing tattered leather clothing and wielding a staff. It flew to one of the corners of the room and disappeared. Link and Zelda quickly took off the Goron Masks and got ready in the center. They stood back to back with Link have his sword and shield out while Zelda had her bow ready.

They heard cackling as Link saw the Wizzrobe appear in the right corner.

"Behind to the right" shouted Link ducking

Zelda spun around charging a lot of her power into an arrow and shot it at the Wizzrobe. The Wizzrobe let of a shriek of pain when the arrow hit as it disappeared.

A large treasure chest appeared that Link opened up only to release a sigh.

"Another useless repeat item" asked Zelda

"Yeah" said Link sighing

"It's Fire Arrows" he said

They left the room and put the Goron Masks on. They shot over the ramp and went through the door they passed by before. They came out onto ledges in a room they found a Stray Fairy in. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing up and to the left. They looked up and saw a treasure chest high above them.

"Stay here while I go get the Stray Fairy" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as Link made his way around the ledges. When he came to the other side he took out his Lens of Truth and looked around. He saw invisible ledges leading up to where the treasure chest was.

He made his way up the invisible ledges and opened the treasure chest letting the Stray Fairy out. It then flew into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. He then started making his way back to Zelda.

While Link was on his way back, Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head. Once Link joined her, she said "We need to teleport back to the entrance again"

"Great" said Link sarcastically

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he took out a clear crystal with a green center.

"Farore's Wind" said Link

They disappeared in a swirl of wind. They reappeared at the entrance and went to the room with the four cardinal doors.

"What now" asked Zelda

"Let's go melt those icicles" said Link pointing to the left door

They went through the left door and Zelda shot Fire Arrows at the icicles covering the block and switch melting them. Link stepped on the switch causing a treasure chest to drop down on a ledge above them.

Link and Zelda pushed the block over to the left ledge and Link climbed up it. He jumped onto the ledge and opened the treasure chest causing a Stray Fairy to fly out. It then flew into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

He jumped down from the ledge and they pushed the block to the right ledge. They climbed up and jumped on the ledge. They went through the door and came out on a ledge in the room with two blocks stacked on each other.

Link jumped onto the stacked blocks and then on the ledge on the other side. He had to bring up his shield to block two flying pots before he could open the treasure chest. A Stray Fairy flew out and went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out.

They then both jumped down from the ledges and went through the door and up the stairs. They came out onto the first floor of the Temple's main room. They looked around and Zelda saw an icicle blocking a nearby door. She melted the icicle with a Fire Arrow and they went through the door.

They went into a large room with three Freezards in it that Zelda melted with Fire Arrows. That caused a treasure chest to appear on the northern ledge. They looked around and saw they had to jump across multiple pillars to get to the northern ledge.

They jumped across the pillars and landed in front of the treasure chest. Link opened it up and a Stray Fairy flew out. It then flew into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out. Zelda looked around and saw three unlit torches that she hit with Fire Arrows lighting them. That caused the door in the middle of the room to unlock.

They jumped across the pillars and went through the room's middle door. They came into a cage in the Temple's main room.

"We are going to have to teleport yet again" said Link sighing

"I hate places like this" he said

They looked around for what they were supposed to do and saw a giant switch. Link put on the Goron Mask and ground pounded the giant switch. That caused the giant pillar in the Temple's main room to rise all the way to the top of the Temple.

Link then took off the Goron Mask and took a crystal with a green center as Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Farore's Wind" said Link

They disappeared in a swirl of wind. They reappeared at the entrance and went to the room with four cardinal doors again.

Link looked around before saying "What now"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw the frozen treasure chest in the room with the broken bridge and they had to go up the stairs there.

"We need to go to the room with the broken bridge for the treasure chest and go up the stairs there" said Zelda

They both went through the right door where Zelda melted the icicle around the treasure chest. They then both put the Goron Masks on and curled up. They both started building up speed before shooting over the broken bridge and landing on the other side.

They both took off the Goron Masks before Link jumped over to where the treasure chest was. He opened it and took out a small key. He then jumped back over before they went up the stairs.

They found themselves in a room where they found a Stray Fairy before. They looked around this time and found a Freezard and a Bombchu that Zelda killed with Fire Arrows. They then got on a raised platform and looked around for what to do next.

Zelda saw a frozen eye switch above them that she hit with a Fire Arrow. That caused the raised platform they were on to rise up and allowed them jump onto the ledge above. They went through the nearby door and came on the second floor of the Temple's main room.

They walked up to the giant pillar and saw there were two sections that looked like they could be knocked out. Link put on the Goron Mask and punched the two sections causing them to shatter and the giant pillar to fall down to fill in the empty space.

Seeing the only way to continue on was a snow bank, Zelda put the Goron Mask on. They then both curled up and rolled across the snow bank. They came to a stop in front of an icicle blocking some stairs. Zelda took off the Goron Mask and melted the icicle with a Fire Arrow before going up the stairs.

They came out on the third floor of the Temple's main room where the Great Fairy Mask started shining. Link took it out and its hair started pointing to the wall below them. Zelda took out her Lens of Truth and looked at where the hair was pointing. She saw a hidden room with a treasure chest and a Deku Flower in front of it.

"How could that survive in a place like this" asked Zelda bewildered

"What did you see" asked Link

"There is a treasure chest and a Deku Flower there" said Zelda pointing at it

"How could something like that survive here" exclaimed Link

"That was what I was wondering" said Zelda

"Give me the Great Fairy Mask Link" she said holding out her hand

"I will go get it" she added

"Alright" said Link

"But be careful" he said handing the Great Fairy Mask to her

"I will" said Zelda taking it

She put the Bunny Hood on before she ran forward and jumped off the pathway she was on. As she was falling she was able to reach out and grab onto the edge of the hidden room and pull herself up. She opened up the treasure chest and a Stray Fairy flew out. It then flew into the Great Fairy Mask when she took it out.

She then put on the Deku Scrub Mask and jumped into the Deku Flower. It shot her out and she flew over to the nearby pathway. She took off the Deku Scrub Mask before making her way back up to where Link was.

Once Link saw that Zelda was safely on her way back up, he went up to the giant pillar. He saw there was another section that he had to destroy which he did causing the giant pillar to fall down again. Once Zelda rejoined him, she put on the Goron Mask and they both curled up and rolled across a snow bank.

They came to a stop in front of a locked door and the last section that needed to be destroyed in the giant pillar. Link punched the last section causing it to shatter and the giant pillar to fall down one more time.

They then unlocked the door with a small key and went through it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Link and Zelda came into a large room covered in snow. They looked around and saw multiple piles of snow slowly moving towards them shooting snowballs at them. They quickly took off the Goron Masks and blocked the snowballs with their shields before Zelda melted all the Eenos with Fire Arrows.

The Great Fairy Mask started shining as Zelda took it out. Its hair started pointing to a wall to the west. She gave the Great Fairy Mask to Link before taking out her Lens of Truth. She looked at the wall the hair was pointing to and saw a Stray Fairy in a bubble. She popped the bubble with an arrow and it flew into the Great Fairy Mask.

They went to the door only to find it blocked by an icicle that Zelda melted with a Fire Arrow. They went up the stairs and came out into a long room with two Dinolfos in it.

"I will take one and you will take the other" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they both charged at their enemy. She charged some of her power into her sword as she ducked under the Dinolfos' axe attack. She stabbed the Dinolfos causing it to release a shriek of pain as it died. She then took out her bow and took aim at the other Dinolfos Link was fighting.

Link avoided the Dinolfos' attack as he slashed at it. It let out a shriek of pain as it jumped back. It then breathed fire at Link that he blocked with his shield. It then let out another shriek of pain as it was hit by Zelda's arrow. It then turned its attention to Zelda allowing Link to kill it.

After the two Dinolfos died, two Stray Fairies came out of their bodies and went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They went through the door and came out on the fourth floor of the Temple's main room. They looked around but didn't see any way to get to the other side.

"We are going to have to jump down onto the giant pillar aren't we" asked Zelda looking down

"Looks like it" said Link

Zelda surrounded them both with a barrier before they both jumped off the walkway. They landed on top of the giant pillar below on the third floor. Looking around they saw the pathway they were supposed to take was blocked by giant snowballs.

Zelda put on the Goron Mask and punched the first giant snowball releasing some of her power destroying it and the others behind it. They walked down the pathway and went up the stairs coming back up to the fourth floor.

They came out on a walkway and saw they could reach the Monster Door now by jumping over a ramp. Link put on the Goron Mask before they both curled up and started spinning. Once they built up enough speed they shot down the walkway, over the ramp, and landed in front of the Monster Door. But they didn't have the key for it yet.

Looking around they saw a Deku Flower on the edge of the walkway they were on.

"Another Deku Flower" said Link

He looked over the edge of the walkway at all the walkways below.

"But where are we supposed to land" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw where they were supposed to land.

"Follow me" said Zelda

She took off the Goron Mask before she put on the Deku Scrub Mask. She dove into the flower and it shot her out. She flew over to the walkway with icicles on it. Link followed her lead and soon landed behind her. They both then took off the Deku Scrub Masks before going through the door.

They came into a large room and heard a cackle as another Wizzrobe appeared.

"Great, another one" said Link sighing

They both went to the center of the room and got ready. They stood back to back as Zelda charged a lot of her power into an arrow. Link saw the Wizzrobe appear in front of him on a raised platform as he shouted "Behind you and up"

Link ducked down as Zelda spun around and shot the Wizzrobe killing it. That unlocked a door that they went through arriving in front of a giant treasure chest. Link opened it and took out the Monster Key.

They made their way back to the Monster Door where Link unlocked it before going through. They came into a large area and saw the Monster was frozen in ice.

"Why did Majora freeze his own monster" asked Link

Zelda just shrugged her shoulders as she took off the Goron Mask. She shot a Fire Arrow at the ice melting it. Once the ice was gone, Goht woke up and charged at a nearby wall busting through it. They both ran after it and came out onto a giant track. They saw Goht run by causing Link to sigh.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"What is it" asked Zelda

"We are going to have to chase after it and hit with our spikes" said Link

"Sounds fun" said Zelda sarcastically

She put the Goron Mask on before they both curled up and started chasing after Goht. Once they gained enough speed spikes shot out of their bodies. They eventually caught up to Goht and shot off a nearby ramp slamming into it. That knocked Goht down to the ground causing an eye to pop out of the top of it.

Zelda quickly took off the Goron Mask and charged a lot of her power into a Fire Arrow. She then shot the eye destroying it. That caused Goht to go out of control and run right into a wall destroying itself by rocks collapsing on it.

Link took off the Goron Mask as Goht's Mask appeared in a blue light.

"That is two down" said Link

"We are halfway done" said Zelda

They both touched Goht's Mask and disappeared. They reappeared on top of the misty tower again in front of the newly freed guardian. The new guardian started making noises at them.

"What is it saying this time" asked Link

"Guardians" said Zelda

"We already knew that" said Link

There was a flash of light as they disappeared and reappeared in the Mountain Village. They looked around and saw all the snow was gone as spring had come. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Soaring taking them to Snowhead Temple.

When they arrived they saw the giant Goron sitting in the valley scratching his head.

"What am I doing here" asked Biggoron looking around

"I can't remember" he said

Link and Zelda passed Biggoron and went into the Great Fairy Chamber. Link took out the Great Fairy Mask and all the Stray Fairies left it and went to join the others. They all started swirling around until they heard a familiar laugh as the Great Fairy appeared.

"Thank you noble children for restoring my form and power" said the Great Fairy

"Unfortunately what I wanted to give you, you already have" she said

"That seems to happening to us a lot here" said Link

"Until we meet again noble children" said the Great Fairy

She started laughing as she disappeared.

Link and Zelda left the Great Fairy chamber as Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town for the night.

The next morning, after they left the old lady's house, Link said "Let's go get a Powder Keg so we can free Epona"

"And find out what happened to that girl" said Zelda

Zelda played the Song of Soaring and took them to the Mountain Village. Once there they made their way to the Goron Village. They put on the Goron Masks and found the Power Keg shop. They went inside and down three slopes to see a large Goron lying down.

"Welcome to the Powder Keg shop" said Medigoron

"If you want to use Powder Kegs then I need to test you to see if you can handle them" he said

"What do we need to do" asked Link

"For your test I want you to carry a lit Powder Keg to the Goron Race Track and use it to destroy the rock blocking the entrance" said Medigoron

"Where is the Goron Race Track" asked Link

"You can find the path there at the beginning of the road leading here" said Medigoron

"Do you accept this test" he asked

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Medigoron took out a lit Powder Keg with a very long fuse and put it in front of Link and Zelda.

"Here you go" said Medigoron

"Come back after it explodes and tell me if you were successful or not" he said

"If you fail, I will give you another one to try again" he said

Link picked up the Powder Keg and threw it up the three slopes leading out of the shop before starting on his way to the beginning of the Road to Goron Village. Zelda took care of any monsters that got in their way on the way there.

Once they reached the beginning of the Road to Goron Village, Link had to throw the Powder Keg up three more slopes before finally placing it in front of the large rock blocking the entrance to the Goron Race Track.

It exploded destroying the rock blocking the way to the Goron Race Track.

"You did Darmi" exclaimed the Goron Elder's son who was standing nearby

"Now we can go watch the race" he shouted running inside

Link and Zelda made their way back to the Goron Village and to the Power Keg shop.

"Were you successful" asked Medigoron seeing them

"We were" said Link nodding his head

"I hereby certify you to be able to carry Powder Kegs" said Medigoron

"But you are only allowed to carry one at a time" he said

"I will give you a free one as a reward for passing" he said

He took out an unlit Powder Keg and place in front of Link and Zelda.

"Thank you" said Link taking it and putting it away

After they left the Powder Keg shop, Link asked "Is there anything else we need to do here"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they needed to do next and also they needed to go back in time to do it.

"There is more we need to do here but we need to go back in time to do it" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she took out the Ocarina of Time. She then played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light and when they could see again they were back in Clock Town in front of the Clock Tower.

"What now" asked Link

"Do we go to Romani Ranch first or finish what we were doing in the Goron Village first" he asked

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they needed to go to Romani Ranch first.

"We need to go to Romani Ranch first" said Zelda

"We will find out what happened to that girl there" she said

She played the Song of Soaring and took them to Milk Road. Once there, they put on the Goron Masks and made their way to the giant rock.

"We got a Powder Keg" said Link to the burly man

The burly man quickly ran away as Link took out the Powder Keg and placed it in front of the giant rock. They quickly backed away and shielded themselves as it blew up and destroyed the giant rock.

They then took off the Goron Masks and made their way into Romani Ranch. They went down the pathway to the stables and went up to Romani who was practicing with her bow.

"Hello there" said Romani seeing them

"Welcome to Romani Ranch" she said

"I'm Romani"

"What did you want" she asked

"We wanted to talk to the owner about getting our horse returned to us" said Link point at Epona

"My older sister is busy right now" said Romani

"How do I know that horse is yours" she asked

"Her name is Epona" said Link

"That isn't enough proof" said Romani

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played Epona's Song. That caused Epona to get excited and tried to get to them. Romani opened up the stable and Epona ran up to Link and Zelda and started nuzzling them.

"I guess she really is your horse" said Romani

"How did she wind up at our ranch by herself" she asked

"We were on our way to the carnival when Skull Kid scared Epona causing her to throw us off and run away" said Link

"Ok" said Romani

"I'm glad I was able to return her to you" she said

"Maybe you could help me with something" she asked

"What is it" asked Link

"Every year before the carnival 'They' show up and steal our cows" explained Romani

"Who are 'They'" asked Zelda

"I don't know" said Romani shaking her head

"They looked like ghosts with lanterns for eyes" she said

"I saw them do it last year and told my big sister but she didn't believe me" she continued

"So I have been training with my bow so that I can stop them this year" she finished holding up her bow

" _So that is what happened to her" thought Zelda_

" _She must have been taken with the cows and had her memories erased so she wouldn't try this again" she thought_

"We will help you" said Zelda smiling

"Great" exclaimed Romani

"I want to see how good you are with a bow first" she said

She went into the barn and came out with 10 ghost balloons that she set up in the field.

"I want you to pop those balloons as fast as you can" said Romani

Zelda took out her bow and quickly popped all the balloons.

"Wow" said Romani in awe

"They won't stand a chance against you" she said

"Thank you" said Zelda smiling

"Come back tonight at 2:00am and meet me in front of the barn" said Romani

"That will be right before 'They' show up" she said

"We will be there" said Link as they left


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Once Link and Zelda left Romani Ranch, she took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Mountain Village. When they arrived they looked around and saw like last time, everything was back to how it was before they cleansed the Temple.

The mark of the Triforce started glowing on their hands, so they brought their hands together and the Triforce appeared. There was a golden flash of light that when cleared showed that spring had come to the Mountain Village once again.

"What do we need to do now" asked Link

"First we need to get your sword upgraded" said Zelda pointing at the Smithy

They went inside the Smithy where the little guy on the couch asked "Have you come to get your sword worked on"

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

He took out his sword and placed it on the counter in front of the tall scary guy. Zubora looked at the sword before saying "We can do it for 100 Rupees"

"Here you go" said Zelda taking out a Silver Rupee

"It should be done by tomorrow morning" said Zubora taking the Silver Rupee

Once they left the Smithy, Link asked "What's next"

"You need to compete in and win the Goron race" said Zelda

"Why do I need to do that" asked Link

"To get the Gold Dust you need to make your sword even stronger than it will be tomorrow" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

"But we are going to need another Powder Keg" he said

"Be right back" said Zelda

She played the Song of Soaring and disappeared in a burst of feathers. She arrived in Clock Town and put on the Goron Mask. She then went to the Bomb Shop and bought a Powder Keg before going back to the Mountain Village.

She appeared in a burst of feathers saying "I got the Powder Keg"

Link put on the Goron Mask before they made their way to the Goron Race Track. When they arrived, Zelda took out the Powder Keg and blew up the rock. They then followed the Goron Elder's Son inside.

"Are you going to compete Darmi" asked the Goron Elder's son

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Great" exclaimed the Goron Elder's son

"I just know you are going to win" he said

All the Gorons lined up at the starting line and curled up. Once the horn was blown, they all shot down the race track. Link managed to avoid all the obstacles, and the other Gorons, and was able to make the jump to win the race.

"You did it Darmi" cheered the Goron Elder's son

"I knew you could do it" he exclaimed

"Here is your prize" he said holding out a bottle of Gold Dust

"Thank you" said Link taking it

Once they left the Goron Race Track, Link said "I just remembered something"

"What is it" asked Zelda

"We can probably get a room at the Inn now using the Goron Masks" said Link

"I completely forgot about that" said Zelda eyes wide

She quickly played the Song of Soaring and took them to Clock Town. They ran to the Stock Pot Inn only to see a Goron go in through the door.

"We are too late" said Link looking down

"We will have to come earlier next time" said Zelda

"What's next" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they had to do next.

"We have to go win a horse race to get a mask and then explore the beach" said Zelda

"We are turning into Zoras next" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They took off the Goron Masks before Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Milk Road. When they arrived she played Epona's Song calling her to them. They got on and Zelda led them to the Gorman Race Track.

Link sighed when they arrived seeing who owned it.

"Oh great, there are two of them now" said Link sighing

"What are you riding" asked the Gorman brother wearing red

"It looks too weak to be a horse" he added laughing

"It could never beat our highly trained horses" said the Gorman brother wearing blue boasting

"Why don't you prove it" said Link

"Fine" said the Gorman brother in red

"If you win we will give you special" said the Gorman brother in blue

Zelda got off Epona as Link entered the race track and lined up with the Gorman brothers. They took off and Link was able to avoid the brothers and either avoid or jump over the obstacles and win the race.

"We lost" shouted the Gorman brother wearing red

"How could we lose" he exclaimed

"Now we have to give him something" shouted the Gorman brother wearing blue

"I know what we can give them" said the Gorman brother wearing red

He took out a mask and gave it to Link.

"Take it and don't tell anyone where you got it from" said the Gorman brother wearing red

Link took the mask and put it away. Zelda then got back on Epona and they left heading towards the Great Bay.

Along the way there, Link said "At least they are not complete sore losers"

When they arrived at the entrance to the Great Bay they saw the path was blocked by a fence. Link had Epona back up before she took off at a fast gallop and jumped over the fence arriving at the Great Bay Coast.

They got off Epona and looked around.

"I don't see anything visibly wrong" said Link looking around

"Where do we go to find out what is wrong" he asked

"There" said Zelda pointing at the building in the middle of the bay on stilts

They jumped into the bay and swam towards the Marine Research Lab. They climbed up onto the dock and activated the nearby Owl Statue. They then climbed up the ladder and went into the Marine Research Lab.

"Hello children" said the Professor seeing them

"If you have come to watch the Zora eggs hatch then I am afraid they have not arrived yet" he said

"I wonder what is taking them so long" he asked

"If they do not hurry they could die" he added

"Why is that" asked Link

"For some reason the water's temperature has risen to dangerous levels slowly killing everything in it" said the Professor

" _So that is what Majora did to this region" thought Zelda_

" _The reason we didn't notice it was because it wasn't as noticeable as poison and snow" she thought_

"Luckily I had some water from before the temperature changed that they can hatch in" said the Professor pointing to the aquarium

"But they need to be brought to me as soon as possible" he said

"Thank you for telling us" said Zelda

They left the Marine Research Lab and saw a bunch of seagulls circling around something. They jumped into the water and swam over to it seeing that it was a Zora.

"A Zora" exclaimed Link

"Let's get him onto the beach" said Zelda

They pulled the Zora's body onto the beach before Zelda checked it.

"We are too late" said Zelda looking down sadly

"I guess he is the one we get the Zora Mask from" said Link

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing. There was a flash of light as the spirit of the Zora started floating in front of them.

"Who are you" asked the Zora

"My name is Zelda and this is my partner Link" she said pointing to herself and Link

"Can you tell us who you are and what happened" she asked

"My name is Mikau"

"I am the guitarist in the band The Indigo-Go's" he said

"Our lead singer Lulu gave birth to seven eggs but lost her voice afterwards" he explained

"Even worse was that some pirates stole them from her" he continued growling

"I tried to get them back but failed" he finished looking down

" _So that is what happened to the eggs" thought Zelda_

"Don't worry we will get your eggs back" said Zelda smiling

"WHAT" yelled Mikau

"What are you talking about" he shouted

"There is no need to hide it" said Zelda smiling

"I noticed how you talked about them and know they are yours" she said

"Yes" said Mikau looking down

"There are mine and I wasn't strong enough to protect them" he said crying

"Don't worry we will save them" said Zelda

"We will make sure that once this is all over, you and Lulu will raise your children together" she said

"How could you do that" asked Mikau

"I'm a Goddess" said Zelda smiling

Mikau's spirit disappeared leaving behind a Zora Mask and a grave. Link touched the mask and another one appeared in a flash of golden light. Link put on the Zora Mask and let out a scream of pain as he transformed. When it was done Link looked like Mikau but wearing his own pants, boots, and gloves.

"How do I look" asked Link

"You look like Mikau but you are still wearing your pants, boots, and gloves" said Zelda

"I guess it's my turn now" she said

She put on the Zora Mask and let out a scream of pain as she transformed. When it was done she looked similar to Ruto but had blades on her arms like Link instead of frills and is wearing a white one-piece swimsuit.

"How do I look" asked Zelda

"You look like Ruto but way better" said Link

"Thank you" said Zelda smiling

"I would love to rub it in her face that I make a more beautiful Zora than she ever could" she said

"You do know that she doesn't remember right" asked Link

"Don't ruin this for me" growled Zelda

"Sorry" said Link quickly

Zelda then turned her attention to the grave and read what was on it.

"What can we do" asked Link

"We can use our power to create a shield and throw out the blades on our arms like boomerangs" said Zelda

They saw that it was getting dark out as Link asked "Anything else we need to do today"

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

They both took off the Zora Mask before Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Milk Road.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

Link and Zelda appeared on Milk Road and they made their way into Romani Ranch. Once there Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Double Time bringing them to 2:00am in the morning.

They saw Romani leave her house and head towards the barn.

"You're here" exclaimed Romani seeing them

"The ball of light that brings them should be here any minute now" she said

"I will deal with them" said Zelda

"Alright" said Link

"But try not to over exert yourself" he said

The ball of light appeared and started dropping 'Them' all over the field. Zelda's power started swirling around her as her sword started glowing.

"You do not belong here" said Zelda in a powerful voice

She spun around releasing a 360-degree wave of power destroying all of 'Them'. The wave of light woke up Cremia who ran outside and saw the last of 'Them' get destroyed.

" _Was Romani telling the truth" thought Cremia_

"It's coming to drop off more of them" shouted Romani pointing at the ball of light

"No it won't" said Zelda

She took out her bow and notched an arrow that started glowing.

"Be gone" said Zelda in a powerful voice

She shot the arrow that became a ray of light that pierced the ball of light destroying it. She then started collapsing to the ground only for Link to catch her.

"I told you not to over exert yourself" said Link

"I couldn't let anything happen to them" said Zelda

Link just smiled as Zelda fell asleep.

"Romani" shouted Cremia running up to them

"Big sis" exclaimed Romani turning around

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you" said Cremia hugging Romani

"You were telling the truth the whole time" she added

"It's alright" said Romani hugging her back

"Is she going to be alright" asked Cremia looking at Zelda

"She should be fine after some rest" said Link

"You can stay with us" said Cremia

"It's the least we could do" she said

"Thank you" said Link bowing his head

"You are Romani's big sister" he asked

"Yes" said Cremia nodding her head

"My name is Cremia"

They went into the house were Cremia showed them to a room they could use for the night.

The next morning Zelda groaned as she woke up.

"I see you are finally awake" said Link

"Where are we" asked Zelda looking around

"We are in Cremia's and Romani's house" said Link

"I take it that is Romani's older sister" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

They left the room and headed into the kitchen where Cremia and Romani were.

"You are finally awake" said Cremia seeing them

"Thank you for protecting our cows" she said bowing

"It was no problem" said Zelda waving her hand

"You are free to stay here for as long as you want" said Cremia

"Thank you very much" said Zelda bowing her head

"We need to go" said Link

"If you could come back before 6:00pm, I could really use your help" said Cremia

"With what" asked Link

"That is when I make my delivery to the Milk Bar in Clock Town" said Cremia

"I couldn't yesterday because of that giant rock and recently someone has been smashing all of our bottles" she explained

"You think someone is trying to sabotage you" asked Link

"Yes" said Cremia nodding her head

"We would be happy to help" said Zelda smiling

"Thank you" said Cremia bowing

Link and Zelda left Cremia's and Romani's house where Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking the to the Mountain Village. When they arrived they went into the Smithy.

"Welcome customer" said Zubora seeing them

"Your Razor Sword is ready" he said

"But I should warn you that it will lose its sharpness after you use it a 100 times" he explained

"I could fix that if you bring me some gold dust" he continued

"I could forge you an ever better sword with that" he finished

"Here you go" said Link handing the bottle of Gold Dust to Zubora

"Wow, this is some high quality stuff you got" said Zubora taking it and examining it

"There might even be some left over" he said

"I will do it for free" he exclaimed

"Thank you" said Link

They left the Smithy with Link saying "Another day with no sword"

"Is there anything we can do today" he asked

Zelda closed her eyes before she shook her head.

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"The only thing we can do today is help Cremia with her delivery" she said

"We are wasting an entire day" exclaimed Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"It's a good thing we have that song" grumbled Link

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Soaring taking them to Milk Road. They went to Romani Ranch where Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them 6:00pm.

"You're here" said Cremia seeing them

"I just finished loading up the wagon and ready to go" she said

"Why don't you sit in the back and keep an eye out for anyone coming up behind us" she said

Both Link and Zelda nodded their heads and got into the back of the wagon.

"Good bye and good luck Big Sis" said Romani waving

"Keep an eye on things while I am gone Romani" said Cremia

"I will" said Romani nodding her head

Cremia whipped the reins and the horses started moving forward. As they went through the ranch, Cremia told Link and Zelda about the ranch, her friend Anju's wedding, and her worries about the Moon. But when they arrived on Milk Road they saw it was blocked by a fence.

"Oh great" said Cremia sighing

"First that giant boulder blocks off our ranch and now there is a fence blocking the road" she said

"It looks like I will have to go through some bad country to get to Clock Town" she said

"You better get ready" she said

Zelda nodded her head as she took out her bow. They entered the 'bad country' and Link saw that it was the Race Track.

"It's the race track" said Link

"They must be behind this" he said

They all heard a yell as they saw two people wearing Garo's Masks on horses were galloping towards them. Zelda quickly took aim and killed both of them.

"The threat has been taken care of" said Zelda

"Thanks" said Cremia

"So that is why they told us not to tell anybody where we got that mask from" said Link

They arrived at Clock Town and helped Cremia carry the milk to the Milk Bar.

"Thanks for your help" said Cremia when they finished

"Take this for your help" she said handing the two of a Romani Mask each

"That mask will let you enter the Milk Bar when it opens at 10:00pm" she said

"Thank you" they said taking the masks

They then got back into the wagon and Cremia went back to the ranch.

The next morning, they left Romani Ranch where Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Mountain Village. When they arrived they went into the Smithy.

"Welcome customer" said Zubora seeing them

"Your Gilded Sword is ready" he said

"This is the strongest sword that I can make and it will never dull" he said

"I took what little Gold Dust that was left as my payment" he said

"Thank you" said Link taking the sword

They left the Smithy where Link asked "Is there anything else we need to do before we go back in time"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to explore the Pirates' Fortress to find an item they will need.

"We need to explore the Pirates' Fortress to find an item we will need" said Zelda

"I just hope it's not another repeat item" said Link

Zelda played the Song of Soaring and took them to Clock Town.

"Why are we in Clock Town" asked Link looking around

"We need to buy a Red Potion for someone we will meet at the Fortress" said Zelda

They went to the Trading Post where Zelda bought a Red Potion before she played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Great Bay Coast. When they arrived she took out the map of the Great Bay and a golden path appeared leading them to the Pirates' Fortress.

They put the Zora Masks on before they dived into the water and swam towards the Pirates' Fortress. When they arrived they saw that the entrance was all boarded up. Zelda surrounded herself with a barrier and punched the boards destroying them. That revealed a tunnel that she went into followed by Link.

They came out of the tunnel in front of the Pirates' Fortress. They saw a couple of pirates patrolling the water in small boats. They got out of the water and Zelda took off the Zora Mask. She took out her bow and took aim at all the pirates killing them. She then put the Zora Mask back on and they started looking around for a way inside.

They eventually found a Goron ground pound switch.

"Oh great, I was afraid this was going to happen" said Link sighing

"You mean having to switch between transformation masks quickly" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

He took off the Zora Mask and put on the Goron Mask. He ground pounded the giant switch causing a giant grate to open up. He then took off the Goron Mask and put the Zora Mask back on before they dove into the water and started swimming towards the tunnel. Once there, they swam inside.

As they swam down the tunnel their way was blocked and boarded up with more boards that Zelda punched through. They next had to pull a block out before going through two more boarded up pathways. They then had to push a block as far as it would go to get to an updraft that took them to the next tunnel.

In the second tunnel they had to swim past some mines before getting out and hitting a crystal switch with their fins. That opened a gate that they quickly swam through before it closed going to the last tunnel.

In the third tunnel they had to swim past even more mines before getting out and stepping on a switch. That caused a crystal switch to appear that they hit with their fins. That caused a jet of water to shoot out of the ground that they jumped into taking them to the next floor.

Once there, they then climbed up a nearby ladder and saw a telescope. Link took a look through it and saw the pirates were Gerudo.

"The pirates are Gerudo" said Link

"It figures that is what they would be here" said Zelda

They looked around and found a crystal switch on the other side of the room that they hit with their fins. That caused the door down below to unlock. They went down the ladder and through the door coming just outside the fortress wall. They went up a nearby staircase and through a door finally getting into the fortress itself.

They both took off the Zora Masks and looked around at all the Gerudo. Zelda took aim with her bow and quickly took out all the guards including the one on top of the guard tower. They then made their way to the central guard tower only to stop when Navi came out and started looking around.

"What is the matter Navi" asked Link

"I thought I just heard someone talking" said Navi looking around

"We haven't said anything" said Link

"Where did you hear it Navi" asked Zelda

"Over there" said Navi pointing behind a crate

Link and Zelda looked behind the crate but didn't see anything. But when they used the Lens of Truth they saw a Clock Town guard sitting there.

"What are you doing here" asked Link

"You can see me" exclaimed Shiro

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Why are you here" asked Link

"Everyone has always ignored me" explained Shiro

"So I thought if I did something great like infiltrate the Pirates' Fortress everyone would notice me" he continued

"But now that I have done it, I am too tired to do anything else" he finished looking down

"Here you go" said Zelda handing him a Red Potion

Shiro took the Red Potion and drank it down.

"I feel much better now" exclaimed Shiro

"Take this mask as thanks" he said handing them the Stone Mask

"I thought it would help my problems but it only made things worse" he added

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"I'm heading back to Clock Town now" said Shiro running away

"I wonder what he meant by that" said Link looking at the Stone Mask

Zelda just shrugged her shoulders.

Link put the mask away before they climbed up the ladder to the guard tower and crossed the bridge going into the fortress' main building. They crept along the upper hallways until they came across a broken grate and saw two Gerudo talking below.

"Where are the 3 missing eggs" shouted Aveil

"We lost them when we were attacked by the giant sea snakes near Pinnacle Rock" said a Gerudo

"Well go get them back" shouted Aveil

"We can't" shouted the Gerudo

"The water is too murky to look for them" she said

"I don't care" shouted Aveil

"That is the only reason why the Zora haven't found them yet" she exclaimed

"Go find them before the Zora do" she ordered

"The masked man said we needed all 7 eggs to get past cloud surrounding the temple to get the treasure" she explained

"With that treasure our lives will be all set" she said

"Yes ma'am" said the Gerudo as she left

Once she was gone Link and Zelda looked around the room and saw a large treasure chest.

"That must be where the item is" said Link

Zelda saw a beehive that was hanging from the ceiling and hit with an arrow. That caused it to fall to the ground and for bees to come out and scare Aveil and her guards away. Once they were gone Link and Zelda made their way down to the room where Link opened the treasure chest. Only to find out it was a Hookshot.

"This was a waste of time" shouted Link throwing the Hookshot away

"Another repeat item" asked Zelda

"Even worse" said Link

"It's something we already have a better version of" he said

"Well it wasn't a complete waste of time" said Zelda

"At least we got a new mask and know where all the eggs are now" she said

"I guess so" said Link sighing

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time while Link wrapped his arms around her waist. She then played the Song of Time and they disappeared in a flash of light.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

When Link and Zelda could see again they saw they were standing in front of the Clock Tower again. They put on the Goron Masks and went to the Stock Pot Inn. But when they got there they saw that it hadn't opened for the day yet.

"Is there anything we can do before the Inn opens or should we just use the song" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw that they could get a new mask in a house in the swamp by killing Gold Skulltula.

"There is a mask we can get in a house in the swamp" said Zelda

Link nodded his head as they both took off the Goron Masks. Link then wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Southern Swamp.

When they arrived they saw the water was poisoned and there were monsters in it. They brought their hands together and there was a flash of golden light. When it cleared the water was pure and the monsters were gone.

"Be right back" said Zelda putting on the Deku Scrub Mask

She ran up to the Swamp Tourist Center and bought a Magic Bean from the Business Scrub. She then ran back to Link and took off the Deku Scrub Mask.

"What did you get" asked Link

"A Magic Bean" said Zelda

They jumped into the swamp and Zelda led them towards the Swamp Spider House. When they arrived they got out of the swamp and saw the entrance was blocked by a spider web. Link took out a clear crystal with a red center and slammed it into the ground while yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

They were surrounded by a dome of fire that exploded outward burning away the spider web. They went inside and a strange spider dropped down in front of them.

"Please don't attack me" shouted the spider

"I'm not a monster, I was cursed to become like this" he said

"How do we break the curse" asked Zelda

"You have to kill all the gold spiders in the house to break it" said the spider

"I will give you a reward if you do it" he said

"Please hurry" he pleaded

"We will break the curse" said Zelda

"Fill our bottles with bugs Link" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" said Link saluting

Link found some bugs under some rocks and filled their bottles with them.

"All done" said Link

"Lead the way Hylia" he said

They went into the main room of the house and Zelda closed her eyes and saw where the first five Gold Skulltula were. They jumped off the stairs and smashed the nearby pots and a Gold Skulltula came out that Link killed. The next one was in the central pool. The third one was climbing up and down an eastern pillar that Zelda killed with her bow. The forth one was in a nearby patch of soft soil.

"Put some bugs near the soil" said Zelda

Link nodded his head and poured some of the bugs onto the soft soil. The bugs went into the soft soil and a Gold Skulltula popped out that Link killed. They then went to the other side of the room and did the same thing killing the fifth Gold Skulltula.

She then led them through the west door and came into a room with a large tablet and crates. She took out her bow and killed the sixth one. She then charged some of her power into her sword and spun around releasing an arc of power that killed the next two that were in crates.

They then went up a ladder and Zelda killed the ninth one on the tablet with her bow while Link killed the tenth one behind a torch. They went through a nearby door and came out on the balcony of the main room.

They went to the north end of the balcony were Zelda killed the next two with her bow. Seeing a nearby Deku Flower, they both put on the Deku Scrub Masks. They both jumped into the flower and flew across the room to the balcony on the other side. After they landed, they took off the Deku Scrub Masks and Link put the last of the bugs on the nearby soft soil. The 13th Gold Skulltula popped out and he killed it.

They went through a nearby door and came out on a small balcony overlooking a room full of pots. They looked above them and saw multiple beehives. Zelda shot down the beehives with her bow and killed the two Gold Skulltulas that came out. They then jumped down into the room below where Zelda charged some of her power into her sword and spun around releasing an arc of power. That destroyed all the pots in the room and killing the next three Gold Skulltulas.

"Go down that tunnel and kill the next one" ordered Zelda pointing at the tunnel covered in vines

"I will wake up this Deku Scrub while you are gone" she added

"Alright" said Link

He cut down the vines with his sword before he went to the end of the tunnel and killed the 19th Gold Skulltula that was there. He then went back to the room formerly filled with pots.

While Link was gone, Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Sonata of Awakening. That caused the Deku Scrub to wake up and run away leaving his flower behind. Link came back from the tunnel and they both put on the Deku Scrub Masks. They both jumped into the flower and it shot them onto a nearby ledge.

They took off the Deku Scrub Masks and Zelda shot a nearby Gold Skulltula with her bow. They then went thought the door into a golden room on a balcony.

Zelda killed the 21st Gold Skulltula that was climbing up and down the lower wall while Link hit a crystal switch causing a ladder to appear where the 21st Gold Skulltula was. They then went to the other end of the balcony where Link killed the 22nd Gold Skulltula while Zelda knocked down some beehives with her bow and killed the Gold Skulltula that came out of them.

They jumped down to the lower room where Zelda said "Go get some water and meet me on the other balcony"

Link nodded his head and left the room. He got some water from the central pool in the main room before he went back to the golden room and met up with Zelda.

While Link was gone, Zelda went up the ladder and went to the other end of the balcony where she killed the 24th Gold Skulltula with her bow. She then planted the Magic Bean in the nearby soft soil as Link came back.

"Here you go" said Link handing Zelda the bottle of water

"Thank you" said Zelda taking it

She poured the water onto the Magic Bean and a leaf platform grew out. They got onto the leaf platform and it took them to the entrance to the last room. After going down a short hallway they came into an indoor garden with a large tree in the middle. Zelda closed her eyes and saw this was the last room.

"This is the last room" said Zelda

"Finally" said Link with relief

Zelda used her bow to shoot down some beehives and Link killed the Gold Skulltula that came out.

"Strike that tree Link" ordered Zelda

Link hit the tree and three Gold Skulltula fell down and disappeared into the surrounding flowers. Zelda charged some of power into her sword and spun around releasing an arc of power killing the last five Gold Skulltula.

"That is the last of them" said Zelda

"That's good" said Link sighing

"Let's go get that mask" he said

They went back to the entrance to the house and saw a man wearing a white mask with red lines on it dancing around.

"I'm cured" exclaimed the man

"Thank you for breaking the curse" he said

"Take this mask as your reward" he said taking it off and holding it out

"I don't want it anymore" he added

"Thank you" said Link taking it

They left the Swamp Spider House and Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town. Once they arrived they put on the Goron Masks and went to the Stock Pot Inn.

"Welcome to Stock Pot Inn" said Anju seeing them

"Do you have a reservation" she asked

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Anju looked at the reservation list and asked "Are you Link the Goron"

Link's and Zelda's eyes inwardly widen at hearing the Goron's name.

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Excellent" said Anju

"Here is your room key" she said holding it out

"You are staying in the Knife room on the second floor" she said

"Thank you" said Link taking it

Link and Zelda went up the stairs and unlocked the door going into their room. Once they were inside they took off the Goron Masks.

"We finally got a room" said Link sighing

"I hope the Goron we took the room from will be ok" said Zelda

"I'm sure he will be fine" said Link

"But I was surprised he had the same name as me" he said

"I was too" said Zelda

"What do we do next" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they had to do next.

"Oh great" said Zelda sighing

"What is it" asked Link

"We have to waste the rest of the day again" said Zelda

"For what" asked Link

"We have to go to 10:00pm to get into the Milk Bar to get a mask then we have to go to the fourth area while it is still nighttime" said Zelda

"WHAT" yelled Link

"But we haven't even finished the third area yet" he exclaimed

"We are not actually going into the fourth area, just the area around it" said Zelda

"We need to get a mask there and then get something else while it is still dark out" she explained

"Looks like we are not getting to bed until late tonight" said Link

They both put the Goron Masks on and left the Inn going past a Goron as they left. They went to the Milk Bar and took off the Goron Masks. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Double Time taking them 10:00pm.

They put on the Romani Masks and were allowed to enter the Milk Bar. Once they were inside Link asked "Who do we get the mask from"

"We do a sound check for the fat Zora and the song is supposed the move the guy at the bar enough that he will give us a mask as thanks" said Zelda pointing at each of them

"But what I don't understand is that I saw myself along with my Deku Scrub, Goron, and Zora forms all playing at once" she said

"I guess the only way to find out is to do it" said Link

Zelda shot Link a look for that comment.

"Don't give me that look" said Link

"This is probably just like all those items I found in the dungeons" he said

"Fine" huffed Zelda

"I am going to do the transformations first" she said

"Maybe I should do the Zora one first" she added

She put on the Zora Mask and went to go talk to the manager.

"If you are here for the show that I'm afraid to say that it's been canceled" said Toto seeing Zelda come up to him

"I was so looking forward to hearing the band playing here" he said

"The sound here is supposed to be great" he added

"Maybe you could help me" he asked

"How so" asked Zelda

"Do you play the guitar" asked Toto

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"That's great" exclaimed Toto

"We can do a sound test then" he said

"Go up on the stage and I will tell you what to play" he said

Zelda nodded her head and went up on the stage and stood where Toto told her to. She took out the Ocarina of Time and it transformed into a guitar. She then played the song Toto told her to.

"Boo" shouted Gorman

"It stinks" he exclaimed

"Get off the stage and stop making that annoying noise" he shouted

"Nobody asked you for your opinion" shouted Link

Zelda repeated this as a Goron and a Deku Scrub. But when she went on stage as herself, her three transformation masks came out and started glowing. Three ghostly forms of her appeared playing instruments. Zelda played her part on the Ocarina of Time and a beautiful song started playing. The Ballad of the Wind Fish.

"That was beautiful" cried Toto

"That song" said Gorman

"That beautiful song" he said

"What was that song" he asked

"That was our old standby" said Toto

"The Ballad of the Wind Fish" he said

"I remember hearing that song as a kid and it inspired me to get into show business" said Gorman

"I'd hoped that I could one day meet the singer of that song by getting into show business" he said

"You must be talking about Lulu, the mother of our current singer who is also named Lulu" said Toto

Gorman left the bar and walked over to where Link and Zelda were standing.

"I am sorry for booing you" said Gorman

"Take this mask as an apology" he said holding out the Troupe Leader's Mask

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"Thank you for inspiring me again" said Gorman as he left

Link and Zelda then left the Milk Bar as well.

While on their way to the east gate of Clock Town, Link said "I told you it would work out"

"I am really sorry for doubting you Mr. Expert" said Zelda

"You should be" said Link smiling


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

Once Link and Zelda were outside Clock Town, Zelda played Epona's Song calling her to them.

"Put on that odd rock mask Link" said Zelda

"It will keep enemies from noticing us" she said

Link nodded his head as they both put on the Stone Mask and got on Epona. They then took off towards Ikana Road. Once they arrived they rode past some Blue Bubbles and jumped over two fences before they came to a stop.

They heard someone laughing and they looked around and saw a robed figure sitting on a high wall.

"What are you doing here in this cursed land of wandering souls" asked Ghost Hunter

"Are you perhaps their savior that will break the curse and allow them their eternal rest" he asked

"I thought you said no one would see us with these masks on" asked Link

"I said they only work on enemies" said Zelda

"Oh" said Link

"If you want to enter this cursed land then you will need a special mask" said Ghost Hunter

"I have heard that some distrustful brothers who run a race track have it" he said

"Come back with it and I will allow you to enter" he said

He then started laughing again.

"I take it this is what you mean by not entering the actual area yet" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They got off Epona and went to a small wall and climbed up it. They walked down a small path and entered the Ikana Graveyard. They looked around and saw a lot of Stalchildren walking around.

"I guess this is the real reason we are wearing these masks" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"We need to get to the other end of the graveyard" she said

"I was wondering when we would get to robbing a graveyard" said Link

"Since we have done everything else already" he added

They made their way to the other end of the graveyard and saw a giant Stalchild sleeping under a bridge. They took off the Stone Masks before Link asked "We are going to have to wake that up and kill it to get the mask aren't we"

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Great" said Link sarcastically

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Sonata of Awakening causing the giant Stalchild to wake up and destroy the bridge as it got up.

"Who dares to awaken the great Captain Keeta" he exclaimed

"We do" said Link

Captain Keeta looked down and asked "What are children doing here"

"We are here to break the curse" said Zelda

"Then prove to me that you are strong enough to do it" said Captain Keeta

"Catch up to me and strike me with your sword" he explained

He then started running away. Link and Zelda started chasing after him but had to stop as a wall of fire erupted in front of them along with two Stalchildren coming out of the ground. They quickly took care of the Stalchildren and the fire went out allowing them to continue the chase.

They eventually caught up to Captain Keeta and Link struck him with his sword.

"I see you have the courage" said Captain Keeta

"Now prove to me your power" he said

He then started attacking them. Both Link and Zelda jumped back to avoid his attack.

"Keep him busy" said Zelda

Link nodded his head and shot forward to start attacking Captain Keeta. Zelda started charging some of her power into her sword as she got behind Captain Keeta. She hit his leg destroying it causing him to fall to the ground. She then hit his arm destroying that as well.

"STOP" yelled Captain Keeta

"I concede defeat" he said

"You are very powerful" he said

"Maybe you can do what I could not" he said

"Back at where I was sleeping you will find a treasure chest with a mask in it" he explained

"When you wear it, it will make my soldiers think you are me and give you command of them" he continued

"They have followed me and remained loyal to me even in death" he finished

"Please tell them that the war is over and that they can rest" he pleaded

"We will" said Link

"Thank you" said Captain Keeta

"Captain, sir" he said saluting

"Permission to leave, sir" he asked

"Granted" said Link

"Enjoy your well-deserved rest soldier" he said

"Thank you, sir" said Captain Keeta

He then crumbled into dust.

Link and Zelda went back to the destroyed bridge and found a treasure chest amongst the rubble. Link opened the treasure chest and took out the Captain's Hat.

"It didn't copy itself" said Link looking at the hat

"I think that is because the soldiers will know something is up if they see two captains" said Zelda

"I guess so" said Link

He put the Captain's Hat on while Zelda put the Stone Mask back on.

"Now what" asked Link

"Look for three soldiers walking around a grave and tell them to open it" said Zelda

They went back to the beginning of the graveyard and found the grave.

"Soldiers" barked Link

The three Stalchildren turned around and saw Link with the Captain's Hat on standing in front of them.

"Captain, sir" said the three Stalchildren saluting

"What are you doing" asked Link

"We are guarding the area like you said to sir" said one of the Stalchildren

"We guard a different grave every night" said another one

"Open this grave" ordered Link

"Yes sir" said the three Stalchildren

"You heard the man" said one of the Stalchildren

All three of the Stalchildren started beating on the grave until it was destroying leaving a hole in the ground. Then the three Stalchildren jumped into the hole with Link and Zelda following them.

They landed on a small floating island in a large expansive area.

"This grave is more unbelievable than the one in Hyrule" said Link looking around

They took off the hat and mask before they started jumping to each platform until they came to a door and went through it. They came into a small circular room filled with Bad Bats. They ran to the center of the room where Link took out a clear crystal with a red center and slammed it into the ground while yelling "DIN'S FIRE"

They were surrounded by a dome of fire that exploded outward killing all the Bad Bats. They then went through the door on the other side of the room and came into an auditorium with an Iron Knuckle in it.

"Great, those things are here too" said Link sighing

"Can you handle it" he asked

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"I have access to more of my power than I did before" she said

She started charging a lot of her power into her sword and stabbed the Iron Knuckle. There was a flash of light as the armor exploded. Link ran up to Zelda and let her rest against him. They watched as the curtain raised revealing a grave that a ghost came out of.

"I am Flat of the Composer Brothers" he said

"Wow, someone with the same name as in Hyrule" said Link

"Me and my brother Sharp were the Royal composers for the Ikana Royal Family" said Flat

"We wrote all of their songs until my brother betrayed me and sealed me in here" he explained

"I wrote one last song and inscribed it here to convey my emotions of his betrayal" he continued

"The rain are my tears and the lighting striking the ground is my anger at his betrayal" he continued

"Please play this song for him when you meet him" he finished

"We will" said Link nodding his head

"Thank you" said Flat as he disappeared

" _Rain and lightning" thought Zelda_

"The Song of Storms" she exclaimed

"What was that" asked Link

"The song he wrote is the Song of Storms" said Zelda

"Great, we even have a repeat song now" said Link sighing

"Let's just go back to the Inn and go to sleep" he said

They made their way back to where they landed and stepped on glowing raised platform and disappeared. They reappeared in Ikana Graveyard where Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and she played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town.

When they arrived they went to the Stock Pot Inn and snuck into their room and went to sleep.

The next day, after they woke up, Link asked "What's next"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw it was time to explore the third area.

"It's time to explore the third area" said Zelda

They left the Stock Pot Inn before Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Great Bay Coast.

When they arrived Zelda led them down a tunnel to Zora Cape.

"What first" asked Link

"We need to get an empty bottle by racing some beavers" said Zelda

Zelda led them to a log sticking out of the ground acting like a ramp.

"We need to use the Longshot to travel across those ledges to get to the top of a waterfall to enter it" explained Zelda pointing at the ledges

Link nodded his head and took out the Longshot while Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist. Using the trees on each of the ledges, Link and Zelda shot over to each one of them with the Longshot until they arrived at the entrance to the waterfall. They then put on the Zora Masks before going through the entrance.

They came into a large area with a deep pond that was flowing through a grate to the waterfall outside. They saw a beaver swimming around the pond. But when he saw Link and Zelda he quickly dove to the bottom of the pond. Link and Zelda quickly dove into the water and went after him.

"Don't think that changing your clothes and bringing someone else with you won't make me not recognize you" said the younger Beaver seeing them

"I won't give you our empty bottle" he said

"How about we race for it then" asked Link

The younger beaver started laughing before saying "Fine"

"I beat you before and I will beat you again" he said

They both went to the beginning of the dam and started racing. Link used his power and shot through the dam and beat the younger beaver.

"I can't believe you beat me" said the younger beaver shocked

"Big Brother" he shouted

An older beaver jumped out of the water and landed near the younger one.

"What is the matter little bro" asked the older beaver

"He beat me in a race and now wants our empty bottle" said the younger beaver

"Don't worry about it, I will take care of this" said the older beaver

"If you want our precious treasure, then you will have to beat me in a race as well" he said

"There is no way that will happen since I am much faster" he boasted

"Fine" said Link sighing

They both went to the start of the dam and started racing. Link used his power and shot through the harder course and won the race.

"I can't believe you are faster than me" said the older beaver out of breath

"Here is your prize" he said holding out an empty bottle

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"Now get out of here and don't come back" said the older beaver before diving into the water

"We don't have anything left" shouted the younger beaver before he dove in as well

Link and Zelda quickly left the waterfall pond and went back to Zora Cape.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Once they were back at Zora Cape, Link asked "What's next"

"We go to Zora Hall" said Zelda pointing at an island that looked like it had a fish tail coming out of it

"I take it that is where the Zora live" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"The entrance is underwater" she said

"Figures" said Link

They ran into the ocean and dove into the water. Zelda led them to the entrance to Zora Hall that had a Like-Like in front of it that Link killed. They then went through the entrance into Zora Hall.

They went down a small hallway and came into a large auditorium that had a humongous clamshell acting as a stage.

"What are we doing here" asked Link looking around

"To gather information and meet Lulu" said Zelda

"Where to first" asked Link

"Lulu's room" said Zelda

Zelda led them down to Lulu's room where they saw a Zora trying to peek through the door.

"What are you doing" asked Link

The Zora jumped hearing Link's voice and turned around seeing Link and Zelda standing there.

"Mikau" exclaimed the Zora

"I wasn't peeking" he said quickly

"Oh really" said Link

"Because that is what it looked like to me" he said taking a step forward

"I'm late for something" exclaimed the Zora

"Bye" he shouted running away

They both went into the room and saw that it was a mess.

"I guess her room hasn't been cleaned up yet" said Link looking around

Zelda looked around and saw an open book. She took a look at it and saw it was Lulu's diary.

"It's her diary" exclaimed Zelda

"What does it say" asked Link

"Lulu lost her voice when she gave birth to her eggs and didn't tell anybody" read Zelda

"The band leader found out and told Lulu to take her eggs to Marine Research Laboratory" she continued

"But the night before she was going to, she was attacked by pirates who stole her eggs" she continued

"The next day she broke down and told Mikau everything" she finished

"That is when he ran off to fight the pirates and got killed" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Where is Lulu" asked Link looking around

"Follow me" said Zelda

She led them out of Lulu's room and to the back of Zora Hall where they saw Lulu standing there looking out at the ocean sadly. In the distance they saw the Great Bay Temple that was surrounded by a twisting water barrier.

"I take it that is the temple" asked Link pointing at it

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

Lulu turned towards the voices she heard and saw Link and Zelda standing there. She got a happy then a confused look on her face when she saw them.

"Hello Lulu" said Link seeing her look at them

"We will get your eggs back from the pirates" he said

"We will make them pay for everything they did to you and Mikau" said Zelda

Lulu just nodded her head in thanks.

"What's next" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes before she said "We need to get another bottle in Clock Town"

"Alright" said Link

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town. Once there, they took off the Zora Masks. Zelda then led them to the Stock Pot Inn and they went inside.

"Put on that crying mask and follow me" said Zelda

"Right" said Link putting on the Troupe Leader Mask

Zelda led them up the stairs and down the hall to the room at the end of the hall. They went inside and saw one of the dancers and Guru-Guru sitting on different beds. At the back of the room they saw Gorman lying on a bed groaning in pain.

"What is the matter" asked Link

Gorman turned towards the voice and saw Link wearing the Troupe Leader Mask.

"Is that me" asked Gorman

"It can't be" he said shaking his head

"Must be that kid I gave the mask to" he said

"What is the matter" asked Link again

"I drank too much milk last night and now I have a stomach ache" said Gorman

"I really wish I had some of that milk my brothers make since it could get rid of a stomach ache" he said

"But I can't get out of bed" he said groaning

"Are you talking about the ones at the race track" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Gorman nodding his head

"We will get it for you" said Link

"Thank you" said Gorman

They left the Stock Pot Inn where Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Milk Road. When they arrived they went to the Race Track. Once there both Gorman Brothers saw the mask that Link was wearing.

"How do you have that mask" shouted the Gorman Brother in blue

"Has something happened to our brother" shouted the Gorman Brother in red

"He has a stomach ache" said Link

"Say no more" said the Gorman Brother in red

"I will whip up special bottle of milk for him" he said

"Our brother really loves his milk" said the Gorman Brother in blue

"He always drinks too much and gets a stomach ache" he said

"Don't mess it up" he shouted

"I won't" shouted the Gorman Brother in red

"Here you go" he said holding out the bottle of milk

"Thank you" said Link taking it

"You better get it to him quick since it spoils fast" said the Gorman Brother in red

"We will" said Zelda

Both Link and Zelda put on the Bunny Hoods and ran back to the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. They ran up the stairs and into the room Gorman was in. They went up to his bed and gave him the bottle of milk.

"Here you go" said Link holding out the bottle of milk

"Thank you" said Gorman weakly taking it

He drank the milk and it cured his stomach ache.

"My stomach ache is gone" cheered Gorman

"You can have the bottle" he said tossing it to Link

"Thank you" said Link catching it

They left the Stock Pot Inn where Link asked "Where to next"

Zelda closed her eyes before she sighed and said "Oh great"

"We have to waste a whole day again" asked Link

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"Even worse" she said

"We have to waste a whole cycle" she said

"WHAT" yelled Link

"For what" he asked

"A mask" said Zelda

"It better be a good one" grumbled Link

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light that when cleared found themselves in front of the Clock Tower.

"What do we have to do" asked Link

"We first have to stop that old lady from being robbed then go the Curiosity Shop at 10:00pm on the Final Day to buy the mask" explained Zelda

"I'm really glad we have that song now" said Link

They went to North Clock Town where Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them to midnight on the First Day. They waited for the thief to show up before Zelda killed him with an arrow. They then went to West Clock Town to the Curiosity Shop. Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them to 10:00pm on the Final Day before going inside.

"Welcome children" said the owner seeing them

"I just got in a great item for you today" he said

"What is it" asked Link

"A mask that makes it impossible to fall asleep if you wear it" said the owner

"How much is it" asked Zelda

"500 Rupees" said the owner

"I will take it" said Zelda

She took out five Silver Rupees and gave them to the owner who gave her the All Night Mask.

"Enjoy your new mask" said the owner as Link and Zelda left

"We wasted an entire cycle on a useless mask" grumbled Link

Zelda was looking at the Bomber's Notebook and saw they only had a few masks left to find.

"We only have a few masks left to find" said Zelda

"That's good" said Link sighing

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light that when cleared saw them in front of the Clock Tower again.

"What is next" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw it was time to rescue the Zora Eggs.

"It's time to go rescue the Zora Eggs" said Zelda

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Great Bay. When they arrived Link asked "I take it we are getting the one the pirates have first"

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They both put on the Zora Masks and dove into the water swimming towards the Pirate's Fortress.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner and Redrangerlegacy for your reviews.

* * *

When Link and Zelda arrived at the Pirate's Fortress, Zelda punched her way through wood blocking the entrance and they went inside. They took off the Zora Masks as Zelda said "Give me the Longshot and four bottles"

"Here you go" said Link handing them all over to Zelda

"Thank you" said Zelda taking them

They both put on the Stone Masks and Zelda used the Longshot to get to the entrance to the first area a Zora Egg was in. They snuck through a room full of barrels and went through a door into what looked like an empty room. Bars came down blocking both doors as both Link and Zelda looked around before they slowly walked into the room

"Halt" shouted a voice

A Gerudo jumped down and took out two scimitars before pointing them at Link and Zelda.

"Those masks do not fool me" said the Gerudo

"You will go no further" she said

She charged at Link who blocked her attack with his shield. As the Gerudo started fighting Link, Zelda got behind her and slashed her back. The Gerudo screamed out in pain allowing Link time to kill her.

They went through the unlocked door into a room with an aquarium with a Zora Egg in it. Seeing a wooden ceiling above the aquarium, Zelda shot the Longshot at it and dropped into the aquarium. She took off the Stone Mask and put on the Zora Mask and went to the bottom of the aquarium and put the Zora Egg in a bottle.

She jumped out of the aquarium and took off the Zora Mask and put the Stone Mask back on before leaving the room.

Seeing that the next egg was in the leader's room, they made their way to the same spot they did before. They saw the same scene play out and Zelda knocked down the beehive with an arrow as before. Once the Gerudo were gone, Zelda got the next Zora Egg.

They then used the Longshot to get to the area. They snuck through the treasure room and came into a large empty room where bars came down blocking the doors. Knowing what was about to happen, they both took off the Stone Mask and made their way into the room.

"Halt" shouted a voice

A Gerudo jumped and took out two scimitars before pointing them at Link and Zelda.

"You will go no further" said the Gerudo

She charged at Link and was soon killed.

They went through the unlocked door where Zelda got the third egg. They then put the Stone Masks back on before going to the final area.

Using the Longshot, they got to the entrance to the final area. The lighting of this area gave it a fiery feel that looked like they were walking over a fire pit. They snuck through the first room and came into a small empty room with bars that came down blocking the doors. They both took off the Stone Masks as they walked into the room.

"Halt" shouted a voice

A Gerudo jumped down and took out two scimitars and pointed them at Link and Zelda.

"You will go no further" said Gerudo

She charged at Link and started fighting him and was soon killed.

They went into the next room and saw the last Zora Egg was in an aquarium with Desbreko and Skullfish.

"Why did they put the egg in a tank of killer fish" asked Link

"I thought they needed them all safe" he said

Zelda just shrugged her shoulders.

She used the Longshot to get onto the platform next to the aquarium. She then used her bow to kill the Desbreko and Skullfish before getting the Zora Egg.

"Here is your Longshot Link" said Zelda holding out the Longshot

"Thanks" said Link taking it

They then left the final area where Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Marine Research Laboratory. When they arrived, Link put on the Zora Mask before they went inside.

"Do you have the Zora Eggs" asked the Professor

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Put them in the tank quickly" said the Professor

Zelda climbed the nearby ladder and put the four Zora Eggs into the tank.

"Where are the rest of them" exclaimed the Professor

"We haven't found them yet" said Link

"You need to find them quickly" shouted the Professor

"The Zora Eggs won't hatch unless they are all together" he said

"We will get them" said Zelda coming down

"Please hurry" said the Professor

Link and Zelda left the Marine Research Laboratory where Link asked "We are off to Pinnacle Rock next"

Zelda's eyes clouded over for a moment before she shook her head.

"There is something we need to get first" said Zelda

"Follow me" she said

She dove into the water and swam to shore with Link following her. They then went to the Fisherman's Hut and went inside.

"Welcome" said Fisherman

"How may I help you" he said

"I want that Seahorse" said Zelda pointing at it

"That is a very rare Seahorse" said the Fisherman

"I will give you 100 Rupees for it" said Zelda holding out a Silver Rupee

"Sold" shouted the Fisherman taking the Silver Rupee

Zelda put the Seahorse in an empty bottle before she and Link left the hut.

"Thank you for saving me" said the Seahorse

"Please take me to Pinnacle Rock" he said

"My mate is there" he added

"We will" said Zelda

They dove into the water and started swimming towards Pinnacle Rock. Once there, they dived down to the sea floor. When they set foot on the sea floor, Zelda released the seahorse from the bottle.

"Follow me" said the seahorse

"I will lead you through the murky water" he said

The glowing seahorse led them through the murky water until they arrived at a large pit in the sea floor.

"My mate is trapped down there" said the seahorse pointing down into the pit

"You need to kill all the sea snakes in there to save her" he said

"We will" said Link

They both jumped into the pit and started swimming down. On their way down one of the sea snakes came out of one of the tunnels and tried to attack them. They both dodged to the side as the sea snake went back into the tunnel. When it came back out again, Link saw its gills and threw his fins at them killing it. He then went inside the tunnel but didn't find anything.

"Throw your fins at its gills to kill it" said Link after he came out of the tunnel

Zelda nodded her head as she looked around. She saw a tunnel on the opposite side of the pit from where they were. She swam towards it and a sea snake came out and tried to attack her. She dodged to the side and threw her fins at its gills killing it. She then went into the tunnel but didn't find anything.

"I will take this side you will take that side" said Zelda after she came out of the tunnel

"Ok" said Link

They swam down the pit killing the sea snakes as they came out of their tunnels and then explore their tunnels once they were dead finding the last three Zora Eggs. Once they touched down on the bottom of the pit, Zelda said "I found two Zora Eggs"

"I found one" said Link

"Which means we have them all now" he added

"Thank you for saving me" said a golden seahorse coming out of hiding

"It was no problem" said Link

"Could you get me out of this pit" asked the seahorse

"Sure" said Zelda

She put the seahorse into a bottle and they swam up out of the pit. Once they were out, Zelda released the seahorse who quickly swam over to her mate and they started kissing.

"Thank you for saving her" said the male seahorse

"It was our pleasure" said Zelda smiling

Link then wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them to the Marine Research Laboratory. They quickly climbed up the ladder and went inside.

"Did you find the rest of them" asked the Professor

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Quickly put them in the tank with the rest" said the Professor

Link and Zelda quickly climbed up the ladder and dumped the last three Zora Eggs into the tank before they jumped back down to watch them hatch. They watched as the eggs hatched into baby Zoras that started swimming around. But then they just stopped swimming around and started just floating there in the tank with their bodies forming musical notes.

"What are they doing" asked the Professor

"It looks like a song" said Link

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time which transformed into a fishbone guitar and played the notes learning New Wave Bossa Nova.

"That's it" exclaimed the Professor

"They must want you to cure their mother with that song" he said

"You must find her quickly and play that song for her" he said

"I will stay here and take care of the babies" he added

"We will" said Link

They left the Laboratory and took off the Zora Masks before Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town. They then went to the Inn for the night.

The next morning, they left the Inn and put on the Zora Mask before Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Zora Hall. Once they arrived Zelda played New Wave Bossa Nova on her fishbone guitar.

While she was playing it, Lulu's voice came back and she started singing along. When it was over, Lulu said "I remember that song"

"My mother used to sing that song to me when I was little" she said

But before she could say anything else the island in front of them started shaking. They all watched as it rose out of the ocean revealing that it was actually the back of a giant turtle.

"That was a good nap "said the giant turtle

"I see that your children's song has returned your voice to you Lulu" he said

"Get on my back brave warriors and I will take you to the temple" he said

He then turned around and went back into the water giving access to the palm trees on his back.

Link and Zelda nodded their heads and took off the Zora Masks startling Lulu.

"Who are you" asked Lulu

"My name is Link and this is my partner Zelda" said Link pointing to himself and Zelda

"Hello" said Zelda waving her head

"Mikau is gone isn't he" asked Lulu looking down

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Lulu starting crying at that.

"Don't worry Lulu" said Zelda taking Lulu's hand

"We will bring him back for you when this is all over" she said

"How could do that" asked Lulu

"I'm a goddess" said Zelda smiling


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he shot the Longshot at the palm tree taking them onto the giant turtle's back. Once on, the giant turtle started swimming towards the temple. When they arrived, the giant turtle took them though the vortex and into the temple.

"We have arrived" said the giant turtle

Link and Zelda nodded their heads and jumped off onto the floor in front of them.

"Good luck brave warriors" said the giant turtle

"Thank you" said Link

Link and Zelda looked around the dock like area they were in and saw four unlit torches. Two of them were on either side of the staircase leading up to the door while the other two was on either side of the room.

Link used Din's Fire to light the two torches at the staircase while Zelda used the Bunny Hood and a Deku Stick to light the other two. Once all four were lit, a treasure chest appeared. Link opened it and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. They then went through the door into the next room.

They came into a large room with a large waterwheel in it.

"Wow" said Link and Zelda in awe

"We don't have anything like this back home" said Zelda

The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing in two directions. It was pointing in the water and to a ledge to the left. They looked in to the water but didn't see it. So, they decided to get the one on the ledge first.

They jumped onto a nearby elevator and then jumped on the ledge. They had to raise their shields to block a Skulltula that dropped down and attacked them. Link killed the Skulltula with his sword and a Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask. They then put on the Zora Masks and dove into the water.

They saw the Stray Fairy trapped in a bubble and Link popped it releasing it. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. Link looked around and saw multiple spinners.

"Oh, great it's going to be one of those temples" said Link sighing

"What is that" asked Zelda

"We are going to have to figure out what order to use those spinners in" said Link pointing at them

Zelda closed her eyes and saw which spinner to use first.

"I will take the lead on this one" said Zelda

"Go right ahead" said Link waving his hand

Zelda led them down to the north-east corner and pushed the spinner they around until it disappeared into the floor. They then swam back up to the entrance to the room and got out of the water.

They took off the Zora Masks and jumped onto a nearby elevator. That took them up to a ledge that they jumped onto. They had to raise their shields when they landed to block an attack from a Skulltula that Link killed. They watched as a water geyser came up and they jumped onto it. It took them to a higher ledge connected to a yellow pipe. They jumped on the ledge and carefully walked along the yellow pipe to the next room.

They came into the main chamber that was dominated with a giant machine.

"That must be what the giant waterwheel runs" said Link

The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing in two directions. It was pointing at some barrels and in the water. Link threw a bomb at the barrels destroying them. A Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask.

Zelda looked in to the water and saw a pot at the bottom. She shot an arrow at the pot breaking it causing a Stray Fairy to come out. It flew up out of the water and into the Great Fairy Mask.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to enter the tunnel that the red and greens pipes go into.

"Follow me" said Zelda

"But be careful since the current is strong" she added

Link nodded his head and they both put on the Zora Masks. They dove into the water and swam against the current into the south-east tunnel. They were quickly pulled down the tunnel and thrown into the next room.

They came out of the water in a long room. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing at some pots on a ledge. They made their way to an opposite platform when Link threw his fins at the pots breaking them. A Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask.

They dove back into the water and Zelda led them to a tunnel surrounded by creepy looking arms and hands. They threw their fins at them destroying them and entered the tunnel.

They came into another long room and saw some Bio Deku Babas underwater that Zelda killed. They came out of the water and saw another Bio Deku Baba attached to the ceiling that Zelda killed also. That caused a treasure chest to appear that when opened had a Stray Fairy fly out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. They then went through a nearby door into the next room.

They came into a half circle like room where they saw a treasure chest at the bottom of a pool. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing down to the current below them. Link looked down where the hair was pointing and saw a pot in the current.

"You go check out the treasure chest while I get the Stray Fairy" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

She dove into the pool and opened the treasure chest taking out a small key. She then swam back up and joined Link back on the ground.

Link aimed his fins at the pot and threw them. They hit the pot breaking it and a Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask.

Once Zelda joined him, they jumped into the current which took them back to the main room.

"Where to now" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to follow the red pipes at the bottom.

"Follow me" said Zelda

She swam to the bottom and into the corridor the red pipes were going into. The current took them into a room filled with Shell Blades. Zelda charged some of her power into her fins and threw them at the Shell Blades killing them. They then swam up and got out of the water.

They looked around and Zelda threw her fins at a Real Bombchu that exploded. She pointed at the red pipes and they climb up them and walked across them to a locked door. Zelda unlocked the door with a small key and they went into the next room.

They came into a small room that they quickly crossed and went through the door at the other end.

They came into a large room and bars came down blocking the door behind them. Link and Zelda took off the Zora Masks and got their swords and shields ready. They walked into the room looking around until they heard something above them. They looked up and saw a giant eye surrounded by pink blobs.

Wart started throwing pink blobs at them that Link and Zelda hacked and slashed through. It eventually ran out of pink blobs and crashed down into the ground in front of them. It opened its eye and charged at them causing Link and Zelda to jump out of the way. Zelda took out her bow and got ready as it turned around. When it did, Zelda charged some of her power into an arrow and shot the eye killing it.

"That was annoying" said Link

A large treasure appeared and Link opened it and looked inside.

"Wow" said Link

"What is it" asked Zelda

"It is actually something we don't have yet" said Link

"It's Ice Arrows" he said taking them out

"Here you go" he said giving them to Zelda

"Thanks" said Zelda taking them

They went back to the room with the red pipes in it and looked around for what to do next. A Octorok popped out of the water and shot rocks at them that they blocked with their shields. Zelda went to killed it only for Link to stop her.

"Why did you stop me from killing it" asked Zelda

"Hit it with an Ice Arrow the next time it pops up" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

The next the Octorok popped up, Zelda hit it with an Ice Arrow and froze it into a large ice block. Link jumped onto the ice block and used it climb up onto the central platform. He pushed the spinner he found around until it sank into the ground. That caused water to start flowing through the red pipes.

Link then went back to Zelda and said "That is why"

They both put on the Zora Masks and jumped into the water and allowed the current to take them back to the main room.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go back through the tunnel with the red and green pipes. They swam back to that tunnel and were pulled into the long room again. They got out of the water and took off the Zora Masks before looked around. Link saw a door that you needed a platform to reach across the water.

"Zelda, fire Ice Arrows into the water leading up to that door" said Link pointing at it

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

She fired some Ice Arrows into the water that created ice platforms that they used to make their way to the door on the other side.

They came into a small room with a spinner on a raised platform. A Chuchu started moving towards them that Zelda shot an Ice Arrow at. It froze into an ice cube that they pushed against the raised platform. Using the ice cube, they climbed up onto the raised platform and raised their shields blocking the explosion as a Real Bombchu attacked them. Once it was over, they pushed the spinner around allowing water to flow though the red pipes.

"Make our way back to the main room again" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They made their way back to the long room and put on the Zora Masks before they dove into the water. The current took them to the half circle room again. They got out of the water and saw a corridor above the water on the other side of the room. They took off the Zora Masks as Zelda fired Ice Arrows into the water leading up to the corridor. They them jumped across the ice platforms into the corridor.

Seeing icicles blocking their path, they smashed their way through them until they arrived at the door which was frozen. Link took out a clear crystal with a red center and slammed it into the ground while yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

A dome of fire surrounded them that exploded outward melting the door. They went through the door and came into a sewer like room. They heard a screech as a Gekko jumped down in front of them. It let out another screech that summoned large green blobs all around the room.

Link and Zelda put on the Bunny Hoods and charged at Gekko slashing at any green blob that got in their way. Gekko tried to avoid them but couldn't and they were able to score a hit on it. It jumped up and stuck to the ceiling. It let out another screech as all the green blobs jumped up and surrounded it forming a giant green blob with Gekko in the middle.

Zelda shot an Ice Arrow at the giant green blob freezing it and causing it to crash into the ground. Link and Zelda then charged some of their power into their swords and charged forward and stabbed Gekko. There was a flash of light that when cleared showed a frog hopping around.

"Another frog" said Link

Zelda looked around but didn't see any treasure chest appear.

"Where is the treasure chest" asked Zelda

"I guess this one didn't have one" said Link

"It happens sometimes" he added

They took off the Bunny Hoods and went through the unlocked door and came onto a ledge that was caged in in another room and saw a large treasure chest.

"See, here it is" said Link pointing at it

He opened the large treasure chest and took out the monster key.

"What is it" asked Zelda

"It's the monster key" said Link

They then jumped through the hole in the cage and put on the Zora Masks before they dove into the water which took them back to the main room. Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they had to do next. She got out of the water and took off the Zora Mask with Link following suit.

"We have to get over there" said Zelda pointing up at the waterfall

They climbed up a ladder and jumped onto the large spinning blade. They then rode it around to the central bridge and jumped onto that when they arrived. They made their way to the other end of the bridge where Zelda fired an Ice Arrow at the source of the waterfall. That stopped the flow of water revealing a ladder behind it. They then climbed up the ladder into the next room.

They came into a square room that was mostly filled with water with a steel grate floor above them. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing above them at the steel grate floor. A Blue Tektite started jumping towards them that Zelda killed with an arrow. She then fired some Ice Arrows into the water creating platforms to the yellow platform. They quickly jumped across them and landed on the yellow platform. They looked around and saw a hole in the steel grate floor and a spinner.

"I will get the Stray Fairy and you do the spinner" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and fired multiple Ice Arrows into the water creating ice platforms leading to both spots.

Link jumped across the ice platforms and looked up. He saw a Hookshot target that he fired the Longshot at. It took him up onto the steel grate floor where he opened a treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out. He then jumped through another hole landing at the entrance to the room.

Zelda jumped across the ice platforms and landed on the spinner platform. She spun the spinner around allowing water to flow though the green pipes. She then saw Link land back at the entrance to the room and fired some Ice Arrows into the water creating some ice platforms to allow him to join her. Her eyes then clouded over before she shook her head and took out the Ocarina of Time.

Link quickly jumped across the ice platforms Zelda made for him and landed on the spinner platform. He saw Zelda holding the Ocarina of Time and released a sigh.

"We have to play the song to go back to the beginning of the temple don't we" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Another badly designed temple" said Link shaking his head

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them back to the beginning of the temple.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner and agarfinkel for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda arrived at the entrance to the temple where Link asked "What now"

"We spin the large spinner in the waterwheel room" said Zelda

They went into the large waterwheel room and Link saw a new water geyser.

"We have to do another spinner first before you we do the large one" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"The first one will start a new geyser that will stop the waterwheel" she explained pointing at the other side of the waterwheel

"Then the large spinner will turn off that geyser" she continued pointing at the geyser spinning the waterwheel

"That will cause the waterwheel to spin in the opposite direction reversing the flow of water in the temple" she finished

"This is the reason I hate places like this" said Link

"They always have to make it so confusing" he said

They made their way to the other side of the room where Link looked around and saw a Hookshot target that would drop them down on the geyser.

"This is going to be so much fun" said Link sarcastically

"What do we have to do" asked Zelda

"We have to use the Longshot to get over there and then drop down on the geyser" said Link pointing at the geyser

"Oh great" said Zelda

Link knelt and Zelda climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Ready" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda

Link fired the Longshot at the target and it pulled them over to geyser. Link then let go and landed on the geyser which boosted them up to a nearby ledge that Link jumped onto. He then knelt and Zelda jumped off him.

"Are you ok" asked Link

"I'm fine" said Zelda

They went over the spinner and spun it around activating the large geyser stopping the waterwheel. They then dove into the water and swam over to the large spinner and spun that one around as well. That stopped the other geyser allowing the waterwheel to spin in the opposite direction reversing the flow of water in the temple.

They made their way back to the entrance to the main room and went through it.

"What now" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go through the tunnel with red and green pipes.

"We need to go to the tunnel with red and green pipes" said Zelda

They both put the Zora Masks on and dove into the water. They swam into the tunnel with red and greens pipes and were pulled down the tunnel into a new room.

They came out of the water in a large room with another waterwheel. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing in two different directions to two alcoves.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they needed to do in this room.

"Follow me" said Zelda

They both got out of the water and took off the Zora Masks and put on the Bunny Hoods.

"We are going to have to stay on the spinning axel aren't we" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"What fun" said Link sarcastically

They jumped onto a nearby elevator and then on the spinning axel. They stayed on there until a moving platform came by that they jumped onto.

"Once we past that ledge, look for a Hookshot target at the nearest alcove" said Zelda

Link nodded his head and took out the Longshot as Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist. Once they pasted the ledge he looked at the nearest alcove he saw the Hookshot target and fired the Longshot at it. It brought them into the alcove where they found a treasure chest. Link opened it and a Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out.

They then dove into the water and made their back to the ledge they ignored the first time and jumped onto it. Zelda fired an Ice Arrow at the source of the waterfall in the room stopping the waterwheel. That allowed them to run across the waterwheel's blade to the other alcove that had a treasure chest with a Stray Fairy in it.

They then jumped down onto the waterwheel's axel and ran across it to the door to the next room.

They came into another large room with multiple large see-saws that had frozen waterfalls above them. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing above them and below them.

They went to where it was pointing below them and saw a hole leading to an underwater pool. Link put on the Zora Mask and dove into the water. He found a barrel that he smashed and out came a Stray Fairy. It went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. He then swam back up to the surface and climbed out. He then took off the Zora Mask.

"I saw what order we need to do the see-saws in" said Zelda

"Follow me" she said

They went to the other end of the room and stood on the farthest see-saw. Zelda fired a Fire Arrow up at the frozen waterfall allowing the water to flow down and push the other end of the see-saw they were on up into the air. That took them to another see-saw that they jumped onto. Zelda did the same thing and that took them to a green platform with a spinner. After spinning it around water started flowing through the green pipes.

Taking out the Great Fairy Mask, they saw the hair pointing at a treasure chest on the other side of the room. They crossed the green pipes and dropping down to a ledge below. They then used the Longshot to get to the treasure chest to get the Stray Fairy.

They then dropped down and used the see-saw near the entrance to get to the door leading back to the long room.

They put on the Zora Masks and dove into the water allowing the current to take them back to the main room.

"Where to now" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go to the tunnel with the green pipe.

"The tunnel with only the green pipe" said Zelda

They swam to the bottom of the room and into the tunnel with a green pipe. The current took them into a room the same size as the main room.

They came out of the water on a green pipe and the Great Fairy Mask started shining. Link took it out and its hair started pointing in two directions. It was pointing right in front of them and towards the other end of the room under water.

"I will get this one and you get the other one" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and dove back into the water. She swam to the other end of the room and saw the Stray Fairy in a bubble just inside a tunnel.

" _A trap to force me back to the main room" thought Zelda_

She threw her fins at the bubble and it popped. The Stray Fairy started its journey to the other end of the room with Zelda following.

Link took off the Zora Mask and aimed the Longshot at the bubble the Stray Fairy was in popping it. That allowed the Stray Fairy to come over and enter the Great Fairy Mask. Eventually the other Stray Fairy came over and went into the Great Fairy Mask.

Zelda came up out of the water and took off the Zora Mask. They then went up and along the green pipe before jumping onto a platform with a spinner. They spun the last spinner around causing a geyser to shot up allowing access to the monster door.

They jumped from the platform to the geyser then to ledge leading to the monster door. They unlocked the door and came into a small room with a hole in the middle.

"Ready" asked Link holding out his hand

"Yes" said Zelda taking his hand

They jumped into the hole and landed on a circular platform into the middle of a large pool. They heard a growl as a large masked fish jumped up and over the platform before crashing into the water on the other side. It then started swimming around the platform with the top of the its body visible above the water.

"I don't think Ice Arrows can freeze something that big" said Zelda

"Try regular arrows first and let's see what happens" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

She fired a couple of arrows at Gyorg causing it to spasm until the last caused it to thrash around and land on the platform with its mouth open revealing its weak point.

Zelda charged a lot of her power into an arrow and fired it into Gyorg's mouth. That caused it to thrash around even more leaking water and get smaller until it disappeared into nothing.

Gyorg's Mask appeared in a blue light and Link and Zelda touched it. They were taken back to the misty tower where the third Guardian appeared from the mist. It then started making noises.

"What is it saying" asked Link

"Help our friend" said Zelda

There was a flash of light that when cleared they found themselves outside Zora Hall in front of the Island Turtle.

"Where is the Great Fairy Fountain" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to use the Longshot to cross the small islands to get there.

"We need to use the Longshot to cross those small islands to get there" said Zelda pointing at them

She then wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he aimed the Longshot at the first small island. They made their way across the small islands until they arrived at the entrance to the Great Fairy Fountain.

They went inside and Link took out the Great Fairy Mask. All the Stray Fairy left the mask and joined the others. They all started swirling around until they heard laugher as the Great Fairy appeared.

"Thank you, brave children, for restoring my form and power" said the Great Fairy

"Unfortunately, what I want to give you, you already have" she said

"Thought so" said Link

"It is all right" said Zelda smiling

They then left the Great Fairy Fountain.

"Anything else we need to do before we go back" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and didn't see anything else they had to do right now.

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light that when cleared they found themselves back in Clock Town.

"Time to go explore the last area" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They left Clock Town to the east and Zelda called Epona. They got on her when she arrived and put on the Stone Masks. She then galloped down Ikana Road until coming to a stop before a cliff. Link and Zelda got off Epona and took off the Stone Masks as the hooded figure said the same thing to them again. They then both put on the Garo's Masks.

"I see you have found the mask" said Ghost Hunter

"Maybe you are the ones that will break the curse and allow the dead to rest again" he said

"That mask belonged to the leader of the Garo who spied on Ikana" he said

"Wearing it will allow you to summon them to you" he said

"Break the curse or you will be joining us" he said laughing as he disappeared

A dead tree appeared in his place. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he fired the Longshot at the dead tree taking them up onto the cliff. They took off the Garo's Masks and put on the Stone Masks and made their way down the road to Ikana Canyon.

When they arrived, they took off the Stone Masks and saw the thief prancing around. They ignored him as they made their way down to the river. Two blue Octoroks appeared and shot rocks at Link and Zelda that their blocked with their shields. Seeing no other way across the river, when the two Octoroks appeared again Zelda shot Ice Arrows at them freezing them into ice blocks.

They jumped across the ice blocks and landed on the other side of the river. Seeing a dead tree on a ledge above them, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he fired the Longshot at it. After traveling over to a few more dead trees they arrived at the top of the canyon near an Owl Statue that they activated.

"What do we need to do first" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they needed to destroy the evil spirit in the Spring Water Cave.

"We need to destroy an evil spirit in a Spring Water Cave" said Zelda

As they started walking away from the Owl Statue they all froze as they felt something near them.

"I am sensing a lot of bloodlust in the area" said Navi looking around

"I do too" said Zelda

"Maybe it's one of the Garo" said Link

He put on the Garo's Mask and a figure covered in a brown cloak and hood appeared.

"You called Master" asked the Garo

It then saw who they were.

"You are not Master" said the Garo

"Who are you" it shouted pointing a sword at them

"We are the ones that want to break the curse on this land" said Link

Another sword appeared in the Garo's other hand as it charged at them. Link blocked the attack with his shield while Zelda stabbed it with her sword causing the Garo to disappear.

"Did you do that Hylia" asked Link

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"I didn't put any power into my sword" she said

"I guess they have something to destroy their bodies to leave nothing behind when they die" said Link

They then continued their way to Spring Water Cave.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Link and Zelda walked past a house with a waterwheel and horns coming out of the top that had Gibdo walking around it. They went up two natural ramps killing Garos along the way until they came to the Spring Water Cave. They saw that there was a sign outside it.

"Warning! Do not Enter. Evil Spirit inside" read Link

Link saw Zelda take out the Ocarina of Time and asked "This is where the evil brother we play the Song of Storms for is?"

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They entered the Spring Water Cave and Sharp appeared.

"What are live ones doing here in the land of the dead" asked Sharp

"Maybe you want to join us" he asked

"I can arrange that" he said

He then started playing a dark song. The Mark of the Triforce appeared on Link's and Zelda's hands and they both glowed gold.

"What is this magic" shouted Sharp

Zelda played the Song of Storms on the Ocarina of Time causing it to rain in the cave filling up the spring. The spring water ran out of the cave and down the canyon past the Music Box house causing the waterwheel to turn. Music started coming out of the horns on top killing all the Gibdos around it.

"This song" exclaimed Sharp

"How do you know this song" he shouted

"NOOOO" he yelled as he disappeared

He soon reappeared and said "Thank you for breaking the curse on me"

"Please break the curse the masked one placed on the others" he said

"How do we do that" asked Link

"You must cleanse the Stone Tower of the evil inside it" said Sharp

"But only the King knows how to enter it" he said

"You must go to the castle to find your way to enter it" he said

"Good luck" he said disappearing

They left the Spring Water Cave as Zelda's eyes clouded over. She quickly shook her head and pointed at the Music Box house.

"We need to go there to get a mask" said Zelda pointing at it

"Ok" said Link nodding his head

They walked back down the two natural ramps and up to the Music Box house. They stopped in front of it as a little girl tried to run past them from the new river.

"Stay away" shouted Pamela

"We just want to cure your father" said Zelda

"You can heal my daddy" asked Pamela

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Ok, you can come in" said Pamela

"Just leave right after you heal him" she said

"I don't want him to start researching something else" she grumbled

She led them into the house and down the stairs into the basement.

"He is in there" said Pamela pointing at the closet

"Thank you" said Zelda

She took out the Ocarina of Time and walked up to the closet. The closet opened and a man who looked half Gibdo shambled out. Zelda played the Song of Healing on the Ocarina of Time causing the man to be covered in light. When it cleared, it showed the man was healed an a Gibdo Mask was on the floor.

"What the" asked Pamela's father looking around

"What have I been doing" he asked

"Daddy" shouted Pamela hugging him

"Pamela" said her father hugging her

"What happened" he asked

"You were just having a nightmare daddy" said Pamela

Zelda picked up the Gibdo Mask and there was a flash of golden light as another appeared. She gave that one to Link and they both left the house.

"What is next" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go beneath the well to get a Mirror Shield.

"We need to go beneath the well to get a Mirror Shield" said Zelda

"I guess this one is for our current size" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"But there are some items we need to get first" she said

"I will be right back" she said

She played the Song of Soaring on the Ocarina of Time going to Clock Town. There she bought a Red Potion. She then went to the Southern Swamp and put on the Deku Scrub Mask to buy a Magic Bean. She then took off the mask and went back to Ikana Canyon.

"I'm back" said Zelda appearing in a burst of feathers

"What did you have to get" asked Link

"A Red Potion and a Magic Bean" said Zelda

They walked up multiple natural ramps until they arrived at the top of the canyon. They walked up to the well that had a warning posted near it saying not to enter because of evil spirits. They both ignored it as they started climbing down the ladder into the well.

When they got to the bottom, they started walking down a corridor as Zelda put on the Gibdo Mask with Link following suit. They came to an intersection going north and east when Link saw a Gibdo guarding both doors. He went for his sword and shield only for Zelda to stop him.

"We do not have to fight them" said Zelda

"These masks allow us to talk to them" she added pointing at them

"That's what you needed those items for" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Giving them the item that they want will allow us to pass them without fighting" she said

They walked up to the Gibdo guarding the northern door.

"Give me something to restore energy" said the Gibdo

Zelda gave the Red Potion to the Gibdo and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door and came into a corridor with spike traps in front of them and an alcove off to the side. Zelda's clouded over before she shook her head.

"Go catch a fish" said Zelda pointing at the alcove

Link nodded his head and ran into the alcove and caught a fish in a bottle before coming back.

They ran past the spike traps and came to another intersection with a Gibdo to the north and west. Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

"Oh great" said Zelda sighing

"What do we have to do" asked Link

"We first have to get rid of that one" said Zelda pointing to the Gibdo to the west

"Then get rid of two more back there" she continued pointing behind her

"Then come back here to get some Hot Spring water and run it back there to get rid of a third one before it cools off" she finished

"It's going to be one of those places" said Link

They walked up to the western Gibdo.

"Give me something that lives in water" said the Gibdo

Link gave it the fish and it caught fire and disappeared.

They returned to the entrance and went over to the eastern Gibdo.

"Give me something magical you plant in the ground" said the Gibdo

Zelda gave it the magic bean and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door into a corridor with two Ice Keese in it that Zelda killed with arrows. They walked down the corridor and came to an intersection with a Gibdo to the north and east.

"Look out" shouted Navi

"Enemy coming from above" she shouted

Link and Zelda jumped back as a Wallmaster slammed into the ground in front of them that they killed. They then walked up to the eastern Gibdo.

"Give me something that flashes when it hits the ground" said the Gibdo

Link gave it a Deku Nut and it caught fire and disappeared.

They both took off the Gibdo Masks and put on the Bunny Hoods and ran back to the Hot Spring. They went through the door and saw a Dexihand guarding the Hot Spring that Zelda killed with an arrow. They went to go to the Hot Spring only for a stream of fire to shot out in front of them causing them to jump back.

"I will block the fire while you get the water" said Zelda

"Ok" said Link nodding his head

Zelda concentrated on her shield and it grew back to its original size. She got in front of the fire as Link ran to the Hot Spring and put some of it in a bottle before running back. Zelda got out of the fire and shrank her shield back down. They then ran back to where they previously were.

They went through the door and ran down the corridor taking off the Bunny Hoods and putting the Gibdo Masks on. They came to a stop in front of a Gibdo in a corner.

"Give me something hot" said the Gibdo

Link gave it the Hot Spring Water and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door and came into a small room with a cow in it.

"Looks like we need milk" said Link

"This is one of those things that shouldn't be here but is need to get the item isn't it" asked Zelda

"Looks like it" said Link

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head and took out the Ocarina of Time and played Epona's Song. That caused the cow to give milk that Zelda put in a bottle.

They left the room and went up to the northern Gibdo.

"Give me something that explodes" said the Gibdo

Link gave it a bomb and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went thought the door and came into a square room with spike traps hovering around the edge of it. Link and Zelda got ready as they walked into the center of the room. A Big Poe appeared and started spinning towards them that Link blocked with his shield giving Zelda a chance to shoot a charged-up arrow at it killing it. She then scooped up its soul into a bottle.

"I guess that is the item we need to get into the room with the Mirror Shield in it" said Link

"No, it isn't" said Zelda shaking her head

"The milk is what we need for that" she added

"This is for the room before that" she said holding up the bottle

"Looks like the all-knowing expert was wrong" she said smiling

"That can happen since I am only a champion" said Link

"You're the all-knowing Goddess" he said

Zelda pouted at that.

They left the room and made their way back to the intersection where the Wallmaster was.

"Go get another fish" said Zelda

"Yes, my Goddess" said Link bowing

He ran off to the pond and caught another fish in a bottle before running back. They then walked up to the northern Gibdo.

"Give me something that lives in water" said the Gibdo

Link gave it the fish and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door and came into a long corridor that they walked down. At the end of the corridor was another Gibdo.

"Give me something that you killed" said the Gibdo

Zelda gave it the Big Poe and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door and came into another long corridor with spike traps in it.

"Be careful" said Navi

"There are two enemies hiding in the ceiling" she said

They both nodded their heads as they went past the first set of spike traps and positioned themselves so they could avoid the Wallmaster when it came down. After it slammed into the ground they killed it. They then went past the second set of spike traps and did the same thing to kill the second Wallmaster. Finally, they went past the third set of spike traps and went over to the eastern Gibdo.

"Give me something you get from a cow" said the Gibdo

Zelda gave it the milk and it caught fire and disappeared.

They went through the door and down a corridor into a square room with an unlit torch in each corner and light coming in from the ceiling in the center.

Link looked around and didn't see any treasure chest. So, he took out a clear crystal with a red center and went to the center of the room. He then slammed the crystal into the ground while yelling out "DIN'S FIRE"

They were surround by a dome of fire that exploded outwards lighting all four torches. That caused a treasure chest to appear to the east on top of some steps.

Link went up the treasure chest and opened it taking out the Mirror Shield. He then walked back to Zelda looking at it.

"This is the Mirror Shield" asked Link confused

"All I see on it is a creepy face" he said

"I would have thought it would be a smaller version of the one I already have" he said

"Well, this is a different world" said Zelda

"And it is reflecting the light" she added pointing at the reflection

"I guess that is true" said Link

"I just thought it would be the same since everything else was" he said

He took a closer look around the room and saw a sun symbol on one of the walls. He shined the light on it using the Mirror Shield and a ladder appeared leading to a giant block with the sun symbol on it as well. He shined the light on that causing it to disappear.

They both climbed up the ladder and walked down a corridor to another ladder that took them to the courtyard of Ikana Castle.

"We are in the courtyard of the castle" said Link looking around

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

Seeing that it was getting dark out, she said "It's getting dark out"

"Let's head back to Clock Town" she said

"We need to get a Powder Keg anyways" she added

"Is there another way to get in here" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"There is a small hole in the wall that we can use" she said

"Ok" said Link nodding his head

He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock Town.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

When they arrived in Clock Town Zelda put on the Goron Mask and went to go get a Powder Keg. Once she was back they snuck into the Inn for the night.

The next morning Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Ikana Canyon. Once there Zelda led them to the small hole in the castle wall. But when they got there it looked more like a secret entrance than a hole in the wall.

"This is not a small hole in the wall" said Link

"This is more like a secret entrance" he said

Zelda just shrugged her shoulders at that.

They went into the secret entrance into a small room with a crystal and a sun block. Link hit the crystal with his sword and sunlight flooded the room. He then directed the light at the sun block using the Mirror Shield causing it to disappear. They then went through the tunnel in the castle courtyard.

Once in the courtyard Zelda closed her eyes to see what they had to do.

"We are not doing all of that" said Zelda opening her eyes

"What would we have to do" asked Link

"We would have to go all over the castle just to get to the center of the roof to place the Powder Keg on the cracked ceiling" explained Zelda

"That will allow sunlight into the entrance hall allowing us to get rid of a giant sun block" she continued

"We can then get into the throne room" she finished

"We don't have to do all of that because of our Loftwings" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They both blew a sharp whistle as there were two flashes of golden light as they Loftwings appeared. They both got on their Loftwings which took off and flew over to the center of the roof. They both jumped off their Loftwings and landed near the cracked ceiling as their Loftwings flew away.

Zelda put on the Goron Mask and put the Powder Keg at the center of the cracked ceiling. It soon went off blowing a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Put on the new mask that we got" said Zelda

Link nodded his head as they both put on the Gibdo Mask and jumped into the hole. They landed in the entrance hall and were surrounded by four ReDead. But they didn't attack because they were dancing.

"Are they dancing" exclaimed Link

"That is what it looks like" said Zelda

Link then saw the reflected light hit one of the ReDead instantly killing it. He quickly did that with the other three before directing the light at the sun block causing it to disappear. They walked down a long hallway until they came to the door to the throne room.

Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

"When the King's two guards attack us, put on the bird mask and start marching around" ordered Zelda

"That will distract them long enough for me to kill them" she continued

"Then when the King attacks, put on the Captain's Hat" she continued

"That will stall him long enough for me to kill him as well" she finished

Link nodded his head as they both took off the Gibdo Masks and got ready. They opened the door and walked into the throne room. Moldy curtains came down and covered the windows blocking the sunlight and casting the room into darkness. A skeleton wearing tattered royal clothes appeared on the throne while two skeletons wearing damaged royal guard armor appeared behind him.

"You are the ones that the Light has guided to destroy our dark kingdom" said Igos du Ikana

"We were not guided by the Light" said Zelda

"We are the Light" she exclaimed

"You will not destroy us" said Igos du Ikana

"I will enjoy watching your Light be snuffed out by the true power of Darkness" he said

"True power of Darkness" scoffed Link

"Someone is sure full of themselves" he said

"Deal with them" ordered Igos du Ikana

Both guards jumped down and started attacking them. Both Link and Zelda jumped back as Zelda shot Fire Arrows at the moldy curtains burning them away allowing sunlight into the throne room.

"Ah, the light" shouted Igos du Ikana

Both guards jumped away from it hissing.

Link put on the Bremen Mask and started marching around. That caused the two guards to start marching behind him. Zelda charged some of her power into her sword and stabbed both guards. They both shrieked out in pain as they were destroyed.

"You are stronger than I thought" said Igos du Ikana

"But your Light is no match against my Darkness" he said

A sword and a shield appeared in his hands as he got off his throne and jumped down to face them.

Link took off the Bremen Mask and put on the Captain's Hat. Igos du Ikana just stared at Link wearing the Captain' Hat.

"Captain Keeta" said Igos du Ikana

"Why are you so tiny" he said

While Igos du Ikana was distracted, Zelda got behind him and charge a lot of her power into her sword and stabbed him. He let out a shriek of pain as he was destroyed.

Link took off the Captain's Hat as Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head.

"Destroy the throne" said Zelda

Link nodded his head and threw a bomb at it blowing it up. They walked up to the rubble and saw there was a song underneath it. Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and gave it to Link.

"Why are you giving me the Ocarina" asked Link

"I got a bad feeling about this song" said Zelda

"I don't think I should play it" she said

"And I should" asked Link

"I don't think it is bad" said Zelda

"I just don't think it will react well with my power" she said

Link thought about it for a few moments before his eyes widen.

"You think it will be like that trap in the Water Temple" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Ok" said Link sighing

"I will play the song" he said

"But if anything happens" he started

"I blame you" he finished

"Have some faith in your goddess" huffed Zelda

Link played the song learning the Elegy of Emptiness. He glowed for a moment before a creepy looking wooden statue of him appeared behind him. He turned around and saw the creepy looking statue.

"That is really creepy looking" said Link

"I can see why you wouldn't want to play that song" he said

"Thank you" said Zelda

Link gave the Ocarina of Time back to Zelda as they left the castle.

"We can go to the Stone Tower now" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

They went to the top of Ikana Canyon and to the entrance to the Stone Tower. They went through the entrance and looked up at the enormous Stone Tower. Zelda's eyes clouded over before she shook her head and said "We are not doing that"

"Let me guess" said Link

"The entrance into the tower it at the very top and there is an overly complicated way to get up there that we can bypass with our Loftwings" he said

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"It involved the Longshot and that creepy song" she explained

"But I at least know what those creepy statues are used for now" she said

"It is to hold down switches" she said

"I guess our transformation masks will each provide their own creepy statues" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"But we can only hold down up to four switches at once" she said

"Since the Deku Scrub statue would be too light" she added

Both Link and Zelda blew a sharp whistle as their Loftwings appeared in a flash of golden light. They both got on their Loftwings and they shot up bringing them up to the top of the tower. They got off near an Owl Statue that they activated.

They looked around and saw three switches along with three blocks on the other side of the chasm. Zelda gave the Ocarina of Time to Link as he went over to the switches. He stood on each switch playing the Elegy of Emptiness as himself and wearing the Goron and Zora Masks. That caused the blocks to move into the chasm allowing them to jump across them to the Stone Tower.

They went into the Stone Tower and came into an open-air room at the top of the tower. Zelda killed a Real Bombchu and some Dragonflies with arrows as they look around.

"Shoot the open eye" said Link

Zelda nodded her head and shot an arrow into the open eye of the statue activating a hidden eye switch. That caused a treasure chest to appear on a column in front of them. Link jumped on to it and opened the treasure chest. A Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. He then made his way back to Zelda. They then went through the west door.

They came into a series of hallways and had to raise their shields to block Real Bombchu that ran up to them and exploded. They saw a cracked wall in front of them that Link destroyed with a bomb revealing a small room with crates, a giant block, and a treasure chest on the ceiling.

"Why is there a treasure chest on the ceiling" asked Zelda

Link looked at the it and sighed.

"I think this place is going to be like those twisted hallways in the Forest Temple" said Link

"That means we must go through this place twice" exclaimed Zelda

"Most likely" said Link shrugging his shoulders

"Great" said Zelda sighing

They destroyed the crates and pulled out the giant block onto a nearby switch. They then explored the other hallways and found three more switches. One giant one and two normal sized ones. Link played the Elegy of Emptiness and placed a Goron statue on the giant switch and himself and a Zora statue on the two normal switches. That raised the bars on a door leading into a small courtyard.

They went into the courtyard as Zelda killed some Guays and Dragonflies with arrows while Link saw a crack in the floor. He placed a bomb on it and it blew a hole in the floor allowing them into the room below.

"Time to use our Sailcloths" said Link

They both took out their Sailcloths and jumped down into the room below. When they landed, they looked around and saw it was full of lava, stone statues, and a sun block. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing above them. They both looked up and saw a treasure chest in a tiny alcove above them.

Link reflected the sunlight at the sun block with the Mirror Shield causing it to disappear. He then gave the Great Fairy Mask and the Longshot to Zelda.

"You go get the Stray Fairy while I deal with those statues" said Link

"Wait for me to say it is safe before coming back down" he said

"You think they are those statues come to life when you touch them" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Ok" said Zelda

She shot the Longshot at the treasure chest and zipped up to it. She opened the treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then when into the Great Fairy Mask when she took it out. She then put it away and took out her Sailcloth and waited for Link to tell her it was safe.

Link put on the Goron Mask and punched the nearest statue. It came to life and started hopping towards him. He punched it again and it turned red and started spinning around. He curled into a ball as the statue exploded. He did that to the rest of them until they were all gone. A treasure chest then appeared. He opened it up and took out a small key. He then took off the Goron Mask.

"It's safe" shouted Link

Zelda came floating down on her Sailcloth.

"What did you get" asked Zelda

"A small key" said Link

They went up the nearby staircase and found themselves back in the courtyard.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

* * *

Link and Zelda crossed the courtyard and unlocked the door on the other side and went through it. They came into an open-air room filled with water with a bridge down the middle of it. They saw that they were on the right side of the room. They both put on the Zora Masks and dove into the water.

They looked around and saw a lot of mines and a Dexihand that they destroyed with their fins. They came up on the other side and saw a switch just out of reach.

"We are going to have to jump out of the water aren't we" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"I will do it" he said

"You look for what appears" he said

"Ok" said Zelda

Link went to the bottom and crouched down surrounding himself in his power. He then shot up out of the water and landed on the switch. That caused a treasure chest to appear nearby. She swam over to it and opened it taking out a small key. She then swam back to Link who had jumped back into the water.

"What was it" asked Link

"A small key" said Zelda

They swam down to the tunnel that was guarded by the Dexihand and went through it. They came into another room filled with water. But this one was much taller that the last one. They both sank to the bottom killing Skullfish and Bio Deku Babas along the way.

Once they reached the bottom they saw a switch surrounded by mines that they destroyed with their fins. Link stepped on the switch and that caused a treasure chest to appear. But it was upside down.

"I guess we will open that one next time" said Link

They both swam to the top and got out of the water. They looked around and saw a locked door at the end of the bridge they were on. They took off the Zora Masks and went up to the locked door. They unlocked the door and went through it.

They came into a dark room and were attacked by Black Boes. As Zelda was killing them, Link put on the Goron Mask and started punching the column in front of him until it was gone allowing sunlight into the room.

Using the Mirror Shield, he aimed the sunlight at the sun emblems until one of them activated causing a treasure chest to appear. He opened it and a Stray Fairy came out went into the Great Fairy Mask when Zelda took it out.

"I forgot to hand these both back to you" said Zelda holding out the Great Fairy Mask and Longshot

"Thanks" said Link taking them

Seeing the mirrors in front of them they figured they were used to direct the sunlight somewhere else. Zelda went ahead to see where they had to direct the sunlight.

"There is a sun block to the right and one behind the pillar" said Zelda

"I take it there is a mirror to the left as well" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

Link used the Mirror Shield and directed the sunlight at the right mirror and it started glowing. Once it was fully 'charged' it started producing its own sunlight. Link quickly ran into it and directed it at the sun block causing it to disappear.

Once it was gone it revealed a treasure chest behind it guarded by a Nejiron. Zelda shot a charged-up arrow at it causing it to exploded. Link then opened the treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They went back into the sunlight and this time Link aimed it at the left mirror. Once it was fully 'charged' he ran into it and aimed it at the mirror on the left wall. Once that one was fully 'charged' he ran into that one and aimed it at the sun block causing it to disappear. That revealed a door that they went though.

They came into a tall room with lava filling the bottom and a Deku Flower near them.

"We are going to have to fly across the lava aren't we" asked Zelda

"Looks like it" said Link

"We will probably have to use those heaters to stay aloft for a longer time" he added pointing at them

"What fun" said Zelda sarcastically

"Let's check out the lava first" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they both put on the Goron Masks. They jumped down into the lava and saw a large switch. They went around to the other side of the room and saw another switch surrounded by fire.

"I will go back and activate the other switch" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

Link went back to the giant switch and ground pounded it. That caused the fire to go out surrounding the other switch allowing Zelda to step on it. That switch caused the fire surrounding the treasure chest above them to go out. Zelda then made her way back to Link.

They both went up a nearby ladder and took off the Goron Masks. Link looked around and saw a treasure chest near them.

"I will go get that treasure chest first then we will fly around to the other side of the room" said Link

"Be careful" said Zelda

"I will" said Link

They both on the Deku Scrub Mask as Link dove into the flower. He then flew over to the nearby treasure chest. He opened it and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. He then took off the Deku Scrub Mask and put on the Goron Mask making his way back to Zelda. Once back he took off the Goron Mask and put on the Deku Scrub Mask.

They both dove into the flower and flew around the room using the updrafts to get there. Once they landed they took off the Deku Scrub Masks. Link opened a nearby treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. They then went through a nearby door.

They came into a large room as a cloaked figure wearing a mask jumped down in front of them. It was the Garo Master.

"He is wearing the same mask we have" said Zelda

"He must be their master" said Link

Both Link and Zelda got ready as the Garo Master took out two swords that caught on fire and charged at them.

Link blocked the Garo Master's attack while Zelda went to attack him only for him to jump away. They tried a few more times only for the same thing to happen.

"He's too fast" said Zelda

"Try a Deku Nut" said Link

When the Garo Master attacked again Zelda threw down a Deku Nut stunning him allowing Link to get a hit in. After doing this a few more times, the Garo Master fell to the ground dropping his swords.

"I know when I am defeated" said the Garo Master

"I will tell you what I know" he said

"Shoot an arrow of sacred power at the blood red emblem outside the tower to change your perspective" he said

"The earth shall be born in the heavens and the moon shall be born on the earth" he said

"Now I shall disappear" he said

He took out a bomb and blew himself up while laughing.

"I guess I have to shot a charged-up arrow at this emblem outside to flip the tower" said Zelda

They went through the door on the other side of the room and came into a long corridor guarded by a Hiploop. Link fired the Longshot at its mask taking it off and Zelda killed it with an arrow.

They went through the door on the other end and came out on the bridge of the open-air room filled with water. At the other end of the bridge was an Eyegore.

Link charged at it while Zelda got an arrow ready. When the Eyegore attacked Link its eye changed color. That was when Zelda fired a charged-up arrow at it killing it. A treasure chest appeared and Link opened it up and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They went through the door on the other end of the bridge and found themselves back at the entrance to the tower. They left the tower and Zelda found the blood red emblem above the entrance to the tower.

Zelda fired a charged-up arrow at the emblem causing the world to flip around and for them to fall into the sky before hitting the ground.

Link and Zelda groaned as they got up and looked around. They were on the other side of the chasm from the tower.

"That was an interesting experience" said Link

They jumped across the blocks and went into the tower. They saw that the tower had been flipped upside down. But when they looked down their eyes widen as they saw the sky below them.

"That can't be real" said Zelda

"This has to be an illusion" she said

"How do you explain the upside-down treasure chests" asked Link

"This whole place is an illusion" said Zelda

"How were we able to get stuff out of the treasure chests" asked Link

Zelda thought about it but didn't have an answer for that one.

"Just forget out it Zelda" said Link

"Like I told you before, I have given up trying to figure out how things work" he said

"I just go with the flow now" he said

"Fine" said Zelda

They carefully walked along the narrow pathway to a heart shaped emblem on the floor. Looking around Zelda saw a sun emblem above them. Seeing no way to shine light on it, she decided to try shooting a charged-up arrow at it. That caused it to activate and for a treasure chest to appear.

Link opened the treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. They then carefully walked along the narrow pathways to the east and went through the door.

They came into a corridor that was blocked by a giant sun block. Seeing no sunlight, Zelda shot a charged-up arrow at it causing it to disappear. They then went down the corridor and came into a large and tall room. They looked down and saw three holes in the ground that were blowing up air causing updrafts.

They both jumped down and looked around. Zelda saw a frozen eye switch that she fired a Fire Arrow at causing it to melt and activate which caused a treasure chest to appear. The Great Fairy Mask started shining and Link took it out. Its hair started pointing up in two directions. One to the north and one to the south.

"Which one do you want to get first" asked Zelda

"I will go get the north one while you go look for the south one" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda nodding her head

They both put on the Deku Scrub Masks and each jumped into one of the updrafts. Link was in the central one which took him up to the northern ledge that had a treasure chest on it. He opened it and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

Zelda was in the west updraft which took her to the top of the room and saw that the Stray Fairy was in a treasure chest surrounded by flames. She then made her way over to where Link was.

When she landed, she said "The southern one is in a treasure chest surrounded by flames"

"We just need to find the switch to turn off the flames" said Link

They looked around and decided to go look on the bridge in the middle. They both jumped on the northern ledge and got into the east updraft. They then flew over to the bridge and landed on it. They both took off the Deku Scrub Masks as Link fired the Longshot at a Hiploop's mask and Zelda killed it with an arrow.

Link saw a switch at one end of the bridge and ran over to it and stepped on it. That caused a treasure chest to appear at the other end of the bridge. Zelda went over to it and opened it taking out a small key.

"What was in it" asked Link

"A small key" said Zelda

"Did you see any switches over there" asked Link pointing at the west updraft

"No" said Zelda shaking her head

"All I saw was that treasure chest and the way out of this room" she said

"Let's go to the top of that updraft and look around" said Link pointing at the east updraft

They both put on the Deku Scrub Masks and jumped into the east updraft. When they got to the top of it they looked around and saw an eastern ledge with a Deku Flower and a switch. They landed on it and took off the Deku Scrub Masks.

Link stepped on the switch which turned off the fire and then he decided to play the Elegy of Emptiness just in case. Zelda saw a sun emblem and fired a charged-up arrow at it causing a upside down treasure chest to appear.

"Oh great" said Zelda sighing

"What is the problem" asked Link

"Look" said Zelda point at the upside-down treasure chest

"Looks like we must flip it at least one more time" said Link sighing

"What do you mean by 'at least'" asked Zelda

"Given how this place has been" said Link waving his hands around

"The tower will probably have to be upside down to get to the monster room" he said

"Great" said Zelda sarcastically

They both put on the Deku Scrub Masks and jumped into the Deku Flower. They then flew across the room using the updrafts and landed next to the treasure chest that was surrounded by flames. Link opened it and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They then used the west updraft to fly to the top of the room and landed near the exit. They took off the Deku Scrub Masks and unlocked the door before going through it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

Link and Zelda came into a corridor that had lava at the top and was raining down fireballs.

"How is that even possible" shouted Zelda seeing it

"The lava should have fallen down by now" she exclaimed

"What did I just tell you Zelda" asked Link

"Don't try to figure out how these places work" said Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Let's just get through this corridor and forget about it" he said

"Ok" said Zelda

She created a barrier above the two of them as they ran down the corridor and though the door into the next room.

They came into a room with a block, a switch, and the blood red emblem that Zelda hit with a charged-up arrow that caused the tower to flip upside down.

"We are going to have to flip the room around multiple times to get that block on the switch aren't we" asked Zelda

"Looks like it" said Link

"What fun" said Zelda sarcastically

"Lead the way Hylia" said Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what she needed to do to get the block onto the switch. She opened her eyes and fired a charged-up arrow at the blood red emblem causing the room to flip upside down. They were both able to land on the ground without any problems since they could see the ground.

Zelda went to the block and pushed it to the center of the room while Link killed some Chuchu. She then flipped the room and pushed the block all the way south. Flipped the room again and pushed the block all the way west. Finally, she flipped the room one last time and pushed the block onto the switch that unlocked the door.

They both climbed up to the door and went through it. They came into another room with lava at the top as another Wizzrobe appeared. Zelda quickly charged some of her power into an arrow and fired it at Wizzrobe killing it. That caused a treasure chest to appear on a high ledge.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist as he fired the Longshot at the treasure chest taking them there. He opened the treasure chest and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

They went down the nearby stairs and came out into the courtyard. When they looked down all they could see was the sky.

"I am so adding this place to my list of places I hate" said Link

Zelda killed the Poes that were floating around with arrows before they both put on the Deku Scrub Masks. They then both dove into the nearby Deku Flower and flew across the upside-down courtyard. They landed near a door and saw a nearby tunnel that led to the series of hallways with switches.

"Do we have to go in there" asked Link pointing at the tunnel

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they needed to get a small key from there. They also needed to wear the Stone Masks to avoid the enemies in there.

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"We will get a small key from there" she said

"We also should wear the rock mask" she added

"Ok" said Link

They both took off the Deku Scrub Mask and put on the Stone Masks. They then jumped into the tunnel and Zelda led them past the Death Armos to a switch. Link stepped on it which caused the fire surrounding a treasure chest to go out.

"Play that creepy song" said Zelda

Link played the Elegy of Emptiness before going to the treasure chest. Link opened it and took out a small key. They then made their way back to the upside-down courtyard. Once there they went through the door.

They came into another room with no floor. They looked around and noticed that it was the room with the bridge.

"How is it that the water fell down but the lava didn't" asked Zelda

Link just sighed at that.

"Maybe it is because they are open aired" said Link

"I guess so" said Zelda

She fired arrows at the mines destroying them before they both put on the Deku Scrub Masks. They then both dove into the flower and flew towards the alcove that the mines were guarding. When they landed, Zelda had to create a barrier to block some jars that flew at them.

Once they were gone they flew to the other end of the room. They took off the Deku Scrub Masks after they landed and went through the door.

They came into the sealed off corridor in the room with three holes. They quickly crossed it killing Blue Bubbles along the way before going into the next room.

They came into a dark room as a wraith holding as scythe appeared. Bats then surrounded it before it charged at them. Both Link and Zelda jumped back as Zelda got her bow ready. She fired a charged-up arrow at the bats destroying them. She then charged some more of her power into another arrow and shot it at the green core destroying the wraith.

A large treasure chest appeared and Link opened it taking out the monster key.

"It's the monster key" exclaimed Link

"That means we are almost done with this place" said Zelda

They left the room and made their way back to the upside-down bridge room. Seeing no new door on this side of the room, they crossed the room to the other side. They looked around this side and saw another door to the south that they went though.

They found themselves in a different part of the entrance room. Seeing a Death Armos near a switch, they both put on the Stone Masks. Link stepped on the switch which caused a upside down treasure chest to appear above them.

Not seeing what to do next, Zelda closed her eyes. She saw what to do next and opened her eyes before holding out her hand.

"Give me the Longshot" said Zelda

"Ok" said Link

He gave her the Longshot before wrapping his arms around her waist. She fired the Longshot at the newly revealed treasure chest taking them up to a higher pathway. They then took off the Stone Masks and unlocked the door before going through it.

They found themselves on the upside-down bridge facing the same enemy as the last time. But this time the Eyegore fired a laser from its eye. Both Link and Zelda dodged it as Zelda got ready for its next attack. When its eye color changed, Zelda fired a charged-up arrow at it killing it. They then crossed the bridge and went through the door.

They came into a cage with a spike trap and a crystal switch. Zelda hit the crystal switch with an arrow which caused a upside down treasure chest to appear.

Seeing no way out, Link gave Zelda the Ocarina of Time before wrapping his arms around her waist. Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them back to the entrance.

They left the temple after they arrived and Zelda shot a charged-up arrow at the blood red emblem outside. Even though they were ready for it this time, they still fell into the sky before crashing into the ground.

Both Link and Zelda groaned as they got up.

"Looks like being ready for it didn't help" said Link

They looked around and saw everything was right side up again. But they had to activate the blocks again to create a path to the entrance to the tower.

Sighing, Zelda gave the Ocarina of Time to Link who played the Elegy of Emptiness on the three switches creating the path again. Once they were back in the tower Link asked "What is left"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to get the rest of the Stray Fairies. There were four left.

"We need to get the rest of the Stray Fairies" said Zelda

"There are four left" she said

"The first one is in that pit" she said pointing at it

Link jumped into the pit and opened the treasure chest he found. A Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out. He then went up the ladder and joined Zelda. She then led them to the room with the bridge in the center.

She fired a charged-up arrow at a sun block blocking the entrance to a caged pathway causing it to disappear. She then put the Zora Mask on.

"Go in there and wait for a treasure chest to appear before joining me underwater" said Zelda

"Yes, my Goddess" said Link bowing

He entered the caged pathway and destroyed a Beamos with a bomb before he started waiting there.

Zelda dove into the water and swam under the bridge to the other side before getting out. She fired a charged-up arrow at the sun block blocking the entrance to another caged pathway causing it to disappear. She then dove back into the water and swam to the bottom where the newly revealed entrance was.

She surrounded herself in her power before she shot out of the water and landed in the caged pathway. She threw a bomb at a Beamos destroying it before hitting the crystal switch. That caused a treasure chest to appear in front of Link. She then dove back into the water.

Link opened the treasure chest that appeared in front of him and a Stray Fairy came out. It then went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out. He then put on the Zora Mask and dove into the water to meet up with Zelda.

They swam though a tunnel into the tall water room. Zelda led them to where the treasure chest was. Link opened it and a Stray Fairy came out that went into the Great Fairy Mask when he took it out. They then went to the surface and got out of the water before taking off the Zora Masks.

Zelda then led them through multiple rooms until they finally arrived at the long corridor guarded by the Hiploop. They jumped to the bottom of the corridor and Link opened the treasure chest there. A Stray Fairy came out and went into the Great Fairy Mask when Link took it out.

"That is the last one" said Zelda

Her eyes then clouded over before she shook her head.

"Looks like you were right about the monster room" said Zelda

"Thank you for noticing that" said Link

"Now let's get this over with" he said

He gave the Ocarina of Time to Zelda before wrapping his arms around her waist. She played the Song of Soaring taking to the entrance of the tower. They left the tower and Zelda shot a charged-up arrow at the blood red emblem outside. They both fell into the sky before crashing into the ground.

They both groaned as they got up and went back into the tower.

"Lead the way Hylia" said Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw how to get to the monster room. She took out the Longshot and aim it at one of the opened treasure chests above them while Link wrapped his arms around her waist. That took them up to a higher pathway and went through the nearby door.

They came out on a bridge that they quickly crossed and went through the door at the other end. They came into a room where Zelda fired the Longshot at an open treasure chest above them taking them to a higher platform. She quickly fired the Longshot again to avoid a spike trap before dropping down on the other side.

Link threw a bomb at a Beamos destroying it while Zelda protected them from some flying jars with a barrier. They then unlocked the monster door and went through it.

They came into a small room with a hole in the middle of the floor. They looked down into it and saw swirling colors.

"More evidence this place is under an illusion" said Zelda

"You are not going to drop that are you" asked Link

"Nope" said Zelda

"Ready to finish this" asked Link holding out his hand

"Yes" said Zelda taking his hand

They jumped into the swirling colors and fell through them until they landed on dais in the middle of an endless desert.

"This place reminds me of that room in the Water Temple" said Zelda looking around

They heard two roars as Twinmold came out of the sand and started flying around. There was a giant red one and a smaller blue one.

"That thing is huge" shouted Zelda

"How are we supposed to fight something like that" she exclaimed

"Let's just focus on the smaller blue one first" said Link

"Maybe a way to fight the red one will reveal itself after the blue one is dead" he said

"Ok" said Zelda

As the blue Twinmold flew overhead Zelda saw three giant eyes that she shot with arrows. That caused it to crash into the ground revealing its weak point. Zelda charged a lot of her power into an arrow and shot it at the blue Twinmold's weak point. That caused it to get up and start flying around erratically until it exploded and its head crashed into the ground.

That caused a treasure chest to appear in the middle of the dais.

"That's new" said Link

"I don't think that has happened before" he said

He opened the treasure chest and took out the Giant's Mask. Another one appeared that he gave to Zelda.

"It's a mask" said Zelda looking at it

"I guess this is what we need to kill the red one" said Link

They both put on the Giant's Masks and grew into giants.

"We're giants now" said Link looking at himself

"We don't have our weapons" said Zelda

"I guess we must kill it the old fashion way" said Link

"But I was never any good at hand to hand combat" said Zelda

"Then you distract it while I attack it" said Link

"Ok" said Zelda

She got in front of the red Twinmold and got its attention. It started shooting fireball at her that she blocked with a barrier.

While it was focusing on Zelda, Link started punching it until it crashed into the ground. Not seeing its weak point appear, Link picked it up and swung it around before slamming it into the ground. It then got up and started flying around again.

Link had to attack it three more times like this before it started flying erratically and exploded with its giant head crashing into the ground. Twinmold's Mask then appeared in a blue light.

Link and Zelda took off the Giant's Masks and shrunk down before touching Twinmold's Mask and disappearing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel for your review.

* * *

Link and Zelda appeared on the misty tower as the fourth and final guardian appeared out of the mist. It then started making noises.

"What is it saying" asked Link

"Call us" said Zelda

"We will" said Link

There was a flash of light and when Link and Zelda could see again they were back in Ikana Canyon. An orb of light appeared in the canyon and shot up into the air hitting what looked like a barrier destroying it. The sky turned blue and the sun was shining down on them once again.

"The curse has been broken" said Zelda

"The spirits of Ikana can now rest in peace once again" she said

"Where is the Great Fairy Fountain" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw it was directly below them.

"It's right below us" said Zelda

They jumped off the cliff they were on and landed in front of the Great Fairy Fountain and went inside. Once inside Link took out the Great Fairy Mask and all the Stray Fairies left it and joined the others. They all started swirling around until they heard a laugh as the Great Fairy appeared.

"Thank you, kind children, for restoring my form and power" said the Great Fairy

"Take this gift as my thank you" she said

The Great Fairy's Sword appeared in a flash of light as Link grabbed it.

"Thank you for this gift" said Link bowing

"Until we meet again" said the Great Fairy

She laughed as she disappeared.

Link put the Great Fairy's Sword away as they left the Great Fairy Fountain.

"Wow, we actually got something useful from the Great Fairies here" said Zelda

"The Great Fairy Mask was useful" said Link

"It was" said Zelda

"But it is useless now that we had reformed all four Great Fairies" she said

"I guess you are right" said Link

"Can we finally go kill Majora now" asked Zelda

Link took out the Bomber's Notebook and saw there were still three masks left to find.

"Not yet" said Link

"There are still three masks left to find" he said

"What is there left to do" asked Zelda

"Finding Kafei" said Link

"But I don't see how doing that will get us three masks" he said

Zelda closed her eyes and saw how to get the last three masks.

"We will get the first one by finding Kafei and helping him" explained Zelda

"The second by having the mailman deliver a letter from Kafei to his mother" she continued

"And the last by getting Anju and Kafei back together" she finished

"We must go back to the first day to do it but will get the last mask right after midnight on the last day" she added

"So, we can go right to killing Majora after we get the last mask" said Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Time. There was a flash of light that when cleared they found themselves in front of the Clock Tower in Clock Town.

"How do we find Kafei" asked Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw how to find Kafei.

"We have to tell his mother we are going to look for him then talk to Anju while wearing that mask his mother originally gave us" said Zelda

They went to the Mayor Residence and Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them to 10:00am. They went inside and told Madame Aroma that they will Kafei. They then left and went to the Stock Pot Inn.

Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them to 1:30pm. They went inside and Link put on Kafei's Mask. He walked up to the counter and Anju was startled to see the mask Link was wearing.

"That mask" said Anju

"Is his mother having you look for him too" she asked

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"Can you tell me what happened" he asked

"People are saying that he ran away because he didn't want to get married" said Anju

"But I know that is not true" she said

"He would never do that to me" she said

"We love each other too much for that to happen" she said

"I know there has to be a good reason for his disappearance" she said

"I just wish he would tell me what is going on so I can stop worrying" she said looking down

"That is why I am waiting here hoping to hear from him" she said looking up

"Thank you for telling me" said Link

He took off the mask and went over to join Zelda as the mailman came in.

"Mail delivery" said the Mailman

He handed the mail over to Anju and she looked through it. Her eyes widen when she saw a letter from Kafei.

"A letter from Kafei" exclaimed Anju

"Where did you get this letter" she asked

"A mailbox" said the Mailman

"What mailbox" asked Anju

"Some mailbox" said the Mailman

"It's very important that you tell me where" said Anju

"I can't" said the Mailman leaving

Anju sighed as she opened the letter and read it.

"Is he ok" asked Link

"Yes" said Anju nodding her head

She looked around before she leaned down and said, "Meet me in the kitchen at 11:30pm tonight"

"We will talk then" she said

"Ok" said Link

Then both Link and Zelda left Stock Pot Inn.

"Since this is the last cycle, let's go cleanse each of the four areas" said Zelda

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Using the Song of Soaring, they went to each of the four areas and cleansed them. They got rid of the poison from the Southern Swamp, got rid of the snow from the mountain, purified the waters of the Great Bay Coast, and broke the curse of Ikana.

Once they were done they headed back to the Stock Pot Inn. Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them 11:00pm. They went into the Inn, using the room key they still had, and went to the kitchen to wait for Anju. At 11:30pm she walked into the kitchen.

"You're here" said Anju

"I want you to mail this letter for me" she said holding it out

"We will" said Link taking it

"Tomorrow, I want you to follow the mailman to where Kafei is hiding and find out how he is really doing" said Anju

"Ok" said Link

"Thank you" said Anju bowing

She then left the kitchen heading back to her bedroom.

Link and Zelda left the Stock Pot Inn and mailed the letter before going to sleep.

The next morning, they both got up and Zelda closed her eyes to see what to do next.

"We need to go to the Laundry Pool" said Zelda opening her eyes

"Kafei is hiding behind that locked door" she said

"We need to wait until the mailman rings the bell and Kafei comes out to get the mail to sneak inside" she explained

Link nodded his head as they both went to the Laundry Pool. Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them 2:30pm. They hid behind the tree and waited for the mailman to show up. At 3:00pm the mailman showed up and rang the bell. A boy wearing a mask opened the door and walked up to the bridge to get the mail.

Once the boy was on the bridge, Link and Zelda jumped across the channel and went through the unlocked door. They went up a ramp into a small room and waited for Kafei to come back.

Sometime later Kafei walked into the room reading the letter from Anju.

"Hello" said Link

Kafei jumped when he heard the voice and turned around seeing Link and Zelda standing there.

"You are the two from Anju's letter" said Kafei

"If Anju trusts you than so will I" he said

"I'm Kafei" he said taking off the Keaton Mask

"We know" said Zelda

"Can you explain what is really going on" she asked

"Yes" said Kafei nodding his head

"I was attacked by an imp wearing a mask and was cursed to look like this" he explained

"But that is not the reason I am hiding" he added

"I went to go see the Great Fairy to see if she could help" he continued

"But I was attacked by a thief and he stole my Sun Mask" he continued

"I can't face Anju until I get it back" he continued

"That is why I am hiding in here" he finished

"Look though there" he said pointing at a hole in the wall

Link looked through the hole and saw he was seeing into the Curiosity Shop.

"Everything that is stolen is always sold there" explained Kafei

"So, I am waiting for the thief to come in so I can take my Sun Mask back from him" he said

He then took off his pendant and held it out.

"Please give this to Anju" said Kafei holding out the pendant

"She will understand what it means" he said

"Ok" said Zelda taking it

"Thank you" said Kafei

Link and Zelda left Kafei's room and went back to Stock Pot Inn. Anju saw Link and Zelda come in and asked, "Did you find him"

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

"He asked us to give this to you" said Zelda taking out Kafei's pendent

Anju's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Kafei's pendent" said Anju

"He said you would understand what it means" said Zelda holding it out

"I do" said Anju taking it

"I will wait here for him to show up" she said

"Thank you for your help" she said bowing

Link and Zelda left the Stock Pot Inn and Link asked, "What next"

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go back to Kafei's hideout tomorrow.

"We go back to Kafei's hideout tomorrow and get the mask he was wearing and a letter that we give to the mailman who will give us another mask" explained Zelda

The next day they went to Kafei's hideout but didn't see him there.

"The thief must have shown up last night" said Link looking around

Zelda saw the Keaton Mask and the letter on the desk and picked them up.

"Here is the mask and the letter" said Zelda holding them up

She gave the mask to Link while she kept the letter.

"Now we need to find the mailman" said Link

Zelda closed her eyes and saw where the mailman was.

"Follow me" said Zelda

They left Kafei's hideout and went to the post office. Once there Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them to 6:00pm and they went inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel and ultima-owner for your reviews.

Sorry for posting it again. But I had problems posting it the first time.

* * *

Inside the post office they saw the mailman on the ground shaking.

"What is the matter" asked Link

"I want to flee but it is not on the schedule" said the mailman

"The schedule always takes top priority" he said

"We have a letter we need you to deliver" said Zelda holding it out

The mailman took the letter and looked at it.

"This is a high priority seal" exclaimed the mailman

"I must deliver it" he said

He looked at who it was addressed to and saw it was Madame Aroma.

"It is going to the Postmistress" said the mailman

"According to her schedule, she has the day off" he said

"So, she should be at the Milk Bar" he said

He quickly got changed and ran out of the post office with Link and Zelda chasing after him. They followed him to the Milk Bar as the mailman ran inside.

"Now we wait for him to come out and he will give us the mask" said Zelda

They waited for a while until the mailman finally came running out of the Milk Bar.

"I am finally free to flee" exclaimed the mailman

"I can set my own schedule now" he said

"You can have this" he said

He took his hat off his head and put it on Link's head before running out the gate.

"It's a hat" said Link taking it off

"At least we got it" said Zelda shrugging her shoulders

"Now what" asked Link putting the hat away

Zelda closed her eyes and saw they had to go to the thief's hideout in Ikana Canyon.

"We go to the thief's hideout in Ikana Canyon" said Zelda

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as she played the Song of Soaring taking them Ikana Canyon. When they arrived, they jumped off the cliff and used their Sailcloths to float down to the riverbank below.

"Put on that rock mask and follow me" said Zelda

They both put on the Stone Masks and followed the river until they came to a cave blocked by a giant bolder. Zelda pointed at one of the large rocks and they got behind them. They took off the Stone Masks and heard a voice shout "You're here"

Link and Zelda turned towards the voice and saw Kafei near them.

"You followed the thief here" said Link

"Yes" said Kafei nodding his head

"Now I am just waiting for the thief to show up and open the entrance" he said

Sometime later the thief came prancing up to the entrance and opened it. Once it was fully opened, Zelda killed him with an arrow as the three of them ran in.

"My mask" exclaimed Kafei seeing it in an opened glass case

He went to run up to it only for Link to grab his arm stopping him.

"Why did you stop me" asked Kafei

"This is too easy" said Link

"It must be booby trapped somehow" he said

"Let me try something" he said

He fired the Longshot at the Sun Mask and pulled it towards him.

"Here you go" said Link holding out the Sun Mask

"Thank you" said Kafei taking it

"I need to get back to Anju before it's too late" he said running off

Link and Zelda left the hideout and Zelda played the Song of Soaring taking them to Clock town. They went to the Stock Pot Inn and Zelda played the Song of Double Time taking them 11:30pm.

They went inside and went up the stairs to Anju's room. They went into her bedroom and saw Anju sitting on her bed holding a mask.

Anju looked up when she heard the door open and saw Link and Zelda come in.

"What are you doing here" asked Anju

"We are here to tell you that Kafei is on his way back to you" said Zelda

"Thank you for telling me" said Anju smiling

Right after midnight Kafei opened the door and came into the room.

"I'm back Anju" said Kafei

"I see" said Anju

Anju got off her bed and went down to her knees opening her arms. Kafei ran into her arms and hugged her that Anju quickly returned.

"Welcome home" said Anju

"I'm sorry that I ran off like that Anju" said Kafei

"It's ok Kafei" said Anju

"I am just glad that you are back" she said

"Let's go ahead and do it now" said Kafei

"Ok" said Anju

They both let go of each other and held out their masks.

"As kids, we promised that we would exchange our Sun and Moon Masks on the day of the Festival" said Kafei

"Before our witnesses, we now make our vows of marriage" said Anju

They both exchanged their masks and kissed. There was a flash of light as both masks fused together forming a new mask. They then separated as Kafei held out the new mask.

"As our witnesses please take this mask that is proof of our love" said Kafei

"Thank you" said Zelda taking it

"Now run along and find some shelter" said Anju

"We are going to stay here and face the morning together" she said hugging Kafei

"We are going to make sure that you see your first morning together and have many, many more after that" said Zelda

"Time to go save the world" said Link

Link and Zelda ran out of the Stock Pot Inn towards the Clock Tower. When they arrived, they ran up the stairs to the top. They arrived at the top and saw Skull Kid floating there looking at the Moon along with his two fairies.

"Have you come to stop me" asked Skull Kid seeing them

"You stand no chance" said Tatl laughing

"I don't like this" said Tael

"Be quiet" said Tatl

"You should really listen to him" said Navi

"Shut up" said Tatl

"You don't know anything" she said

"Do you think you can stop me and that at the same time" asked Skull Kid pointing at the Moon

Majora's Mask started releasing power as the Moon's speed increased. Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Oath to Order. Skull Kid started shaking when he heard the song.

In each of the four regions of Termina, the four Guardians appeared. They each left their region and started walked towards Clock Town bellowing. When Skull Kid heard this, he grasped his head and screamed out in pain before fainting to the floor.

"Skull Kid" shouted Tatl

"What did you do" she shouted

"She is helping him" said Navi

The four Guardians arrived at Clock Town and held up their hands catching the Moon. They strained a little before they stopped it.

"They actually stopped it" said Tatl

"You were really weak after all" said a voice

"Who said that" asked Tatl looking around

"You have finally revealed yourself Majora" said Link

Skull Kid's lifeless body started floating in the air as the mask spoke.

"So, you knew that I was using this puppet all along" said Majora

"It is of no matter since I do not need it anymore" it said

Skull Kid's body fell to the ground as Majora's Mask stayed floating in the air.

"He was under control this whole time" said Tatl shocked

"I tried to tell you that" said Tael

"You will not stop me from fulfilling my purpose" said Majora

A beam of energy came out of the Moon's mouth as Majora's Mask shot up into it. The Moon's eyes glowed as it started slowing moving again.

"I shall consume everything" said Majora

The four Guardians started struggling to hold up the Moon.

"Let's go" said Link

Zelda nodded her head as they both ran into the beam of energy. There was a flash of light that when cleared they both found themselves on an endless grassy plain. In the distance in front of them was a large tree.

"This is not what I expected" said Link looking around

"We are in one of those places again" said Zelda

They both slowly made their way to the large tree on the lookout for any attack. Nothing happened until they arrived at the tree. They saw five kids wearing masks. The first four were wearing the masks they got from the monsters that they killed and were running around playing. The fifth kid was wearing Majora's Mask and was sitting all by himself against the tree hugging his legs to his chest.

"What are we supposed to do" asked Zelda

"Let's approach one of the kids playing and find out" said Link

They slowly approached the kid wearing the Odolwa mask. When they got close the kid stopped running around and looked at them.

"You have a lot of masks" said the kid

"Will you be a Mask Salesman" he asked

Link took out one of the useless masks and gave it to the kid.

"You are nice" said the kid taking the mask

"Let's play a game of hide and seek" it said

"I will hide" it said

There was a flash of light that when cleared showed they were in a place like Woodfall Temple. They looked around and saw two spinning platforms with Deku Flowers on them. But the second spinning platform had a spiked mace spinning above them.

"I guess we have to get to the other side" said Link

They both put on the Deku Scrub Mask and dove into a nearby flower. When the first platform came near them, they shot of the flower flew over to the platform and landed on it. They dove into that flower and flew over to a ledge near the middle of the room.

Once there, they dove into the nearby flower and waited for the second platform to come near them and flew over to it. They quickly dove into the flower there to avoid the spiked mace and flew out of it when they passed two trees.

They landed near a door and took off the Deku Scrub Masks. They went through the door into a small room with the kid wearing the Odolwa Mask in the middle of it.

"You found me" said the kid

"Give me a mask" he said

Link gave him another useless mask.

"I like you" said the kid taking it

"I would like to ask you a question" he said

"What is it" asked Zelda

"What is it like to have friends" asked the kid

Then everything disappeared in a flash of light.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to agarfinkel for your review.

* * *

When Link and Zelda could see again, they found themselves back on the endless grassy plain in the same spot as when they first came here.

"That was interesting" said Link slowly

"I guess that is the reason we needed all those useless masks" said Zelda

"We need to give them all to those kids to get the last mask" said Link

They went up to the large tree and approached the kid wearing the Goht Mask. This kid said the same thing as the first one but it wanted two masks. Once Link gave them to the kid there was a flash of light.

When it cleared Link and Zelda found themselves in a cave with a Goron racing track in front of them.

"Oh great" said Link sighing

"A Goron rolling track" he said

Zelda closed her eyes to see how to complete it.

"There are treasure chests placed in specific points that we can bounce from that will keep us on track" explained Zelda opening her eyes

"We don't have to anything after going off the first jump, our momentum will carry us through" she continued

"We are to stop when we reach a set of pots" she finished

"I just know that I going to hate this" said Link

They both put on the Goron Mask and curled up. They rolled down the track until they reached top speed and went over the jump. They bounced off a treasure chest and went left. They then bounced off another treasure chest and went right. They went over three jumps and hit another treasure chest going right. They went over another jump before coming to a stop at a pair of pots.

"I did not like that" said Link shaking his head

"Follow me" said Zelda

They walked down a narrow bridge until they reached a small circular platform.

"Don't touch that eye" said Zelda pointing at it

"It will take you back to the beginning" she said

Link nodded his head as they carefully walked around the eye. They stopped in front of another narrow bridge leading to a jump going to an ice platform.

"That is where we need to go" said Zelda pointing at the ice platform

They both curled up and rolled down the narrow bridge. They reached top speed and went over the jump landing on the ice platform. Link and Zelda took off the Goron Masks and went through the door.

They came into a small room with the kid wearing the Goht's Mask standing in the middle of it. The kid said the same thing as the first one did and Link gave it two masks. But this one asked, "What is it like to be happy"

There was a flash of light that when cleared, Link and Zelda found themselves back on the endless grassy plain. They walked up to the giant tree and went to the kid wearing the Gyorg Mask. The kid said the same thing as the first two but wanted three masks this time. Link gave it three masks and there was a flash of light.

When it cleared Link and Zelda found themselves in a long corridor with water in front of them. They saw a tunnel under the water and put on the Zora Masks. They then dove into the water and looked around seeing a crystal switch.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw what they had to do. She released a sigh as she opened her eyes.

"It had to pick the most annoying parts of each mask" said Zelda sighing

"We are going to have to race though these tunnels at top speed aren't we" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

"Then we have to jump out of the water and though a gate before it closes" she added

"What fun" said Link sarcastically

"How many times do we have to do this" he asked

"Three times" said Zelda

"Go to the left tunnel for the first one" she said

Link nodded his head as Zelda struck the crystal switch. They then surrounded themselves in their power and shot down the tunnel. They went down the left tunnel and jumped out of the water and though the gate before it closed.

They went through the door and came into another long corridor with water. They dove into the water and went to the second crystal switch.

"Go to the far-right tunnel" said Zelda

Link nodded his head as Zelda struck the crystal switch. They then shot down the tunnel and went down the far-right tunnel. They jumped out of the water and went thought the gate before it closed.

They went through the door and came into yet another long corridor with water. They dove into the water and went to the third crystal switch.

"Go to the top tunnel" said Zelda

Link nodded his head at that.

"We are going to have to make two jumps this time" said Zelda

"Oh great" said Link sighing

Zelda struck the crystal switch and they shot down the tunnel. They went through the top tunnel and jump out of the water into a small corridor. They ran down the corridor and dove back into the water. They shot down a small tunnel and jumped through the gate right before it closed. They both took off the Zora Masks and went through the door.

They came into a small room with the kid wearing the Gyorg Mask standing in the middle of it. It said the same thing as the first two kids and ask for three more masks. Link gave the masks to the kid and it asked two questions this time.

"What is the right thing" asked the kid

"Does doing the right thing really make everyone happy" it asked

Then there was a flash of light that when cleared Link and Zelda found themselves back on the endless grassy plain.

"What was with those questions" asked Zelda

"I think Majora is trying to make us question what we are doing" said Link

"It's not going to work" said Zelda

They went up to the giant tree and approached the kid wearing the Twinmold Mask. It said the same thing as the first three kids but asked for four masks this time. Link gave it four masks and there was a flash of light.

When it cleared Link and Zelda found themselves in a small room with only a door in front of them. They went through the door and came into a multicolored room. Bars came down over the doors as Link and Zelda got their swords and shields ready.

A Dinolfos appeared and charged at them. Link blocked the attack with his shield while Zelda killed it. The bars came up and they went into the next room. It was a tiny room that they quickly crossed and went through the door.

They came into a long room with a ledge at the end of it. Bars came down as the Garo Master appeared.

"Him again" said Link

The Garo Master charged at them and Link blocked his attack with his shield. Zelda took out a Deku Nut and threw it down stunning the Garo Master. That allowed Link to get his own attack in before the Garo Master jumped back. After doing this a few more times, the Garo Master finally fell to the ground. He took out a bomb and blew himself up.

Seeing no way to get up to the ledge, Link took out the Longshot while Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist. He fired the Longshot at one of the torches that pulled them up onto the ledge.

They went through another tiny room before coming into another long room with a ledge at the end. But this room had an Iron Knuckle at the end of it.

"Are you ready for this" asked Link

"Yes" said Zelda nodding her head

She charged a lot of power into her sword and stabbed the Iron Knuckle. There was a flash of golden light and an explosion as pieces of armor flew everywhere. A treasure chest appeared that Link opened and took out some Bombchu.

"What is it" asked Zelda

"It's those self-propelled bombs" said Link

He looked around the room and saw a cracked wall high above them. He took out a Bombchu and let it flash three times before placing it on the ground. It raced along the ground and up the wall before exploding when it reached the cracked wall. That revealed an eye switch that Zelda hit with an arrow. That caused a ladder to appear.

They both climbed up the ladder and went through the door. They came into a small room with a locked door. Not seeing anything appear they looked around the room. They found a crack in the ceiling. Link took out a Bombchu and let it flash three times before placing it on the ground. It raced along the ground, up the wall, and along the ceiling before exploding when it reached the crack in the ceiling.

That revealed a frozen eye switch that Zelda hit with a Fire Arrow. That melted the ice and activated the switch unlocking the door.

They went through the door into a small room with the kid wearing the Twinmold Mask standing in the middle of it. It said the same thing that the first three kids did and asked for four more masks. Link gave it four masks and it asked two questions.

"What is your true face" asked the kid wearing the Twinmold Mask

"Is it the face behind the mask" it asked

There was then a flash of light that when cleared Link and Zelda found themselves back on the endless grassy plain.

"We only have the three transformation masks left now" said Link

"Do you think we will have to give them up to get the last mask" asked Zelda

"I don't know" said Link

"Let's go find out" he said

They walked up to the giant tree and approached the kid wearing Majora's Mask hugging its legs to its chest.

"They are all gone aren't they" asked the kid wearing Majora's Mask

"You do not have any more masks" it said getting up

"So, we can't play hide and seek" it said

"Let's play a different game" it said

"Let's play good guys vs. bad guys" it said

"I will be the good guy and you will be the bad guys" it said holding out the Fierce Deity's Mask

Link took the mask and there was an explosion of power. When it cleared Link was now holding the Fierce Deity's Mask and a mask that looked like Zelda. There was then a flash of light that when cleared Link and Zelda found themselves in a very weird and twisted form of a temple room.

Link gave the Hylia Mask to Zelda and they both put them on. They both were surrounded in a pillar of light that when cleared showed that they were now adults. Link was now wearing a white hat and tunic with body armor over it and was holding a double handed sword shaped like a double helix. Zelda now looked like she did when she was Hylia. She was now wearing a white battle dress.

Link did some practice swings with his new sword and saw it sent out arcs of energy when swung.

"Nice sword" said Link

They both took a step forward and the four monster masks appeared and flew to the twisted room's four stained glass windows attaching themselves to them.

"We are going to have to fight those masks during this aren't we" asked Zelda

"Probably in some form" said Link

Majora's Mask detached itself from its own stain glass window and tentacles grew out of its back. It then started spinning towards them. Link slashed his sword twice sending two arcs of energy at it. The first one stunned it and the second one caused it to fall to the ground.

The four monster masks detached from their stain glass windows and started shooting balls of magic at Link and Zelda. They both dodged them and sent arcs of energy at the four monster masks destroying them. Majora's Mask got up and started spinning at them again. Link and Zelda sent arcs of energy at it until it stayed down.

Majora's Mask started floating in the air as it sprouted skinny arms and legs and an eye stalk on top. It then started running around doing very weird dances. Link and Zelda sent arcs of energy at Majora's Incarnation until it fell and stayed down.

Majora's Incarnation started floating in the air as its arms and legs grew bigger and its eye stalk grew into an actual head with eyes, nose, and a mouth. It then grew two long tentacles from its arms. It snapped its tentacles at Link and Zelda which they dodged. They both then started sending arcs of energy at Majora's Wrath until it finally fell to the ground.

Majora's Wrath started clutching its head screaming as it disintegrated.

"Is it over" asked Zelda

"I think it is" said Link

"Are you sure" asked Zelda

"Because that was way too easy" she added

"Yes" said Link nodding his head

Outside the Moon started disintegrating until there was nothing left leaving behind a rainbow.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Thanks to ultima-owner for your review.

* * *

Link and Zelda groaned as they woke up and saw they were not wearing the Fierce Deity and Hylia Masks anymore. They looked around and saw they were in Termina Field. They saw that the four Guardians were still around Clock Town and the Skull Kid was near them. The four Guardians bellowed out something before they started walking back to their regions.

"They didn't forget me" said the Skull Kid

"What did they say" asked Link

"We forgive you and you are still our friend" said Zelda

The Skull Kid walked up to Link and Zelda and looked at them closely.

"Thank you for saving me" said the Skull Kid

"Have we met before" he asked

"I think I remember seeing you before" he added

"I don't think so" said Link

"Do you want to be friends" asked the Skull Kid

But before Link or Zelda could answer him they all heard a voice say, "All the evil is gone now"

They all turned towards the voice and saw it was the Happy Mask Salesman holding Majora's Mask. Zelda quickly shot two arrows at the Happy Mask Salesman's knees causing him to fall to the ground screaming in pain dropping Majora's Mask.

"You" growled Zelda

"You are the cause of all of this" she said

"I didn't do anything" screamed the Happy Mask Salesman

"You unsealed that mask and brought it into this world" said Zelda

"Now you will pay for what you have done" she said her power swirling around her

She charged some of her power into her sword and stabbed the Happy Mask Salesman in the heart killing him. She then stabbed Majora's Mask vaporizing it.

"I feel better now" said Zelda smiling

The Skull Kid took a few steps back before he ran away.

"I think you scared him" said Link

"Serves him right" huffed Navi

"Good" said Zelda nodding her head

"Maybe now he will learn to not take things that do not belong to him" she said

She then held out her hand her mark of the Triforce glowing.

"You know what I want to do now right" asked Zelda

"Yes" said Link grabbing Zelda's hand his mark of the Triforce glowing.

The Triforce appeared as Link and Zelda closed their eyes. There was then a golden flash of light.

At the Deku Palace, the Deku Butler's Son entered the throne room only to be tackled to the ground by the Deku Princess.

"You're back" shouted the Deku Princess hugging him

She then started kissing him.

At the Goron Village, Darmani entered the Goron Shrine to the cheering of Gorons.

"All hail our new Patriarch, Darmani" exclaimed one of the Gorons

All the Gorons started cheering at that.

Lulu had just finished getting ready and opened the door to her dressing room only to see Mikau standing there.

"Mikau" exclaimed Lulu

"Is that really you" she asked

"Yes" said Mikau smiling

Lulu hugged Mikau and started crying into his shoulder.

"They brought you back just like they said they would" said Lulu

"We can now raise our children together" said Mikau

They then both kissed.

Link and Zelda opened their eyes smiling as the Triforce disappeared. They then went into Clock Town. Along the way Link looked and saw they still had all four transformation masks including the last one they just got.

"We still have all four transformation masks" said Link

"Including that last one we just got" he added

"We are going to have to find a safe place to hide them when we get home" said Zelda

They watched the Indigo-Go's performance and attended Kafei's and Anju's wedding.

As Link and Zelda were getting ready to leave Lulu, Mikau, Anju, and Kafei walked up to them.

"Thank you for bringing Mikau back to me" said Lulu

"You're welcome" said Zelda smiling

"Thank you for everything you have done for us" said Anju bowing

"We both hope that you both have very long and happy lives together" said Link

"What are you going to do now" asked Kafei

"Time for us to go home" said Link

"Have a safe journey" said Mikau

"Thank you" said Link and Zelda

They both got onto Epona and rode off.

Once they were in Termina Field, Link asked "So Hylia, how do we get back to Hyrule"

"Let's try the forest" said Zelda

"Ok" said Link

After riding through the forest for a while they went through a mist that caused them to shiver.

"I think we just entered Hyrule" said Zelda

After riding for a little while more they exited the Lost Woods and came into Kokiri Forest.

"It's the Kokiri Forest" said Link

"We're home" he exclaimed

They spent the night in Link's old house before they left to go Hyrule Castle the next day. Once Epona was safely at the stables they went to the throne room.

"We have returned father" said Zelda

"You are back already" asked the King

"It has only been a few days" he added

" _Not for us" thought Link_

"That great evil stood no chance against us" said Zelda smiling

"I'm glad that you have returned safely" said the King

"Thank you" said Zelda

A few days later Link and Zelda were getting their Loftwings ready to hide the masks. They took off and picked up the treasure chests in their talons before shooting up piecing the cloud barrier. Once they were above it they flew towards one of the tiny islands.

They landed on the tiny island and Zelda held out her hand causing a barrier to appear and shatter revealing two treasure chests that were already there. Link and Zelda picked up the two treasure chests that their Loftwings dropped and brought them over to the other two.

They then put the Deku Scrub, Goron, Zora, Fierce Deity, and Hylia Masks in their own separate treasure chest. They then walked to the edge of the island and turned around. Zelda held out her hands and closed her eyes while an opaque barrier appeared around the island. Then a translucent barrier appeared around the opaque barrier hiding it from view making it look like there was nothing on the island.

"There, now we are the only ones that can get them" said Zelda opening her eyes

"Hopefully we will never need them again" said Link

Then both Link and Zelda dove off the tiny island and blew a sharp whistle having their Loftwings catch them before flying back down to Hyrule.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
